Memories of A Nobody
by SlothKeeper
Summary: Instead of pushing Luke off the cliff, Thalia gave him a jolt to the head and dragged him back to camp. However, Luke can't remember anything and when you add Kronos in the mix, it suddenly becomes the fight for Luke's sanity and humanity. T/L P/A fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Sloth: I decided to take a quick break from my usual Supernatural/LWD** **fanfics (ur....fic) and do some PJO fics. I just finished reading the entire series and it's grown on me. Anyways, this fic is just something I came up with. Kind of one of those, what if's you know. Well it started that way at the end of The Titan's Curse. Then it ended up Thuke (Thuke!!) after I got done with The Last Olympian. If I manage to write that far, who knows, up to the readers I guess. Well, now to the usual business.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. If I did, would I be on ? Of course not.  
**

.

.

"You cannot change fate. You can only delay it. Linger on these words my friend, for they will haunt you to the end."

.

.

.

Thalia stared into his blue eyes. There was something in his eyes. Those deep blue eyes that she had once use to admire and held so dear. Not that she'd ever admit it to anyone. Her eyes hardened, trying to decipher what lies he was going to spot out next. What trick would he use to gain her trust. But no matter how hard, not matter how much she tried, she could not get rid of the gut wrenching feeling she had. As she stared deeper into his eyes, she saw something unexpected. Grief.

"Do it." he told her boldly, but Thalia swore - even on the river Styx - that his voice wavered. "Kill me." In the background, Thalia could hear Annabeth being her not to, that they could use him, that they could use him for information. Some part of her felt that she couldn't kill Luke, even after all that he's put them through. Some part of her still…cared, for him.

Then she saw something else in his eyes. Desperation. He reached out, his hand gripping her spear. Time seemed to slow as realized dawn on her. Luke wanted out. No sane person would try to grip an electrified spear, let alone the spear of someone on the defensive while they tittered on the edge of a 300 something foot drop. She knew Luke better than that, he'd never try to grab at her spear.

Her instincts almost took control of her, almost forcing her to kick forward, to knock him off his balance and to his death. But something else kicked in, something else drove her to pick a different choice. A different reaction. Instead of kicking him, Thalia pulled with all her might, drawing Luke forward, and pulling her spear out of his grasp. In one fluid motion, Thalia spun her spear and use the flat end to smack her former friend against the back his head.

A moment of silence. Just brief enough for a hummingbird to flap its wings just once. And then an electric vault surged through the both of them. Normally, electricity wouldn't bother her, but as electricity passed through Luke, it seemed to rebound and pass through her own body. The both crumbled to the floor, Thalia only barely able to catch herself. Luke crashed to the floor with a loud thud, a moan escaping his throat.

The seconds that followed were a blur. Annabeth raced to their side, calling out their names. Percy and Artemis had tricked Atlas to hold the sky once again. Monsters roared, an army approaching. Thalia turned, looking over at Annabeth, who was trying to get Luke to wake. His breathing ragged. They were moving now, they had to escape before the monsters were on them. Annabeth and Percy argued briefly, of what Thalia couldn't hear. After Percy gave Annabeth a defeated look, they moved out.

.

.

.

"I'm not the child of the Prophecy."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not the child of the Prophecy. It's my birthday and the world's still turning."

"Are you sure? Maybe it's going to take a little-"

"Percy, I'm not the one. Looks like the worlds on your shoulder…again."

"Funny."

Annabeth knocked on the door before coming inside, not waiting for an answer. She smiled at her friends, her hands tied in a pony tail.

"How are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Oh, you know, great. I mean our parents did just vote on whether we lived on not last night, but other than that," Thunder boomed over head and the girls turned and glared at Percy. He looked up and said how he didn't even say anyone's name. Thalia shook her head. Boys.

"Thalia, about last night, you're not regretting-"

"My decision about not becoming a Hunter?" she replied. Thalia looked up at the ceiling of the cabin. There was a lost look in her eyes, as if she truly regretted not taking her half-sister on her offer. To forever be an immortal, to swear off men as long as she fought and or hunted alongside the Goddess of the Hunt.

"No, but Artemis understood, amazingly."

Annabeth smiled, "At least you're here with us. Just like old times," she said before moving forward, passing the two and kneeling in beside a bed. Percy seemed to glare at the body lying on the bed, muttering something close to 'should have left him' or 'they should have blasted him'. Thalia ignored this and watched as Annabeth changed the wet towel on the bed ridden blond.

If anyone just came into the infirmary, they would have assumed this boy was dead, what with some of his hair charred black, his body covered in battle scars and burn mark. In fact, if it weren't for his occasional rise and fall of his chest, or the moan that escaped now and then, Luke Castellan would have been put on pyre and burned…much to Percy's delight (not that he'll ever dare admit it).

"He's still burning up," Annabeth stated, worry in her voice. Percy frowned.

"Well he did get hit in the back of the head by a 300 volt spear. I'm surprised he's alive."

"Chiron said it's a miracle he's alive, but he'll be out for days, months even," Thalia added. She seemed to lace her hands, as if to pray to the gods. Annabeth let out a sad sigh before moving a strand of blond away from Luke's sweat covered face. She started humming a tune and the sound of Percy's feet tapping - either in annoyance or because of his ADHD - harmonized with the tune.

Briefly, a distant memory came to the daughter of Zeus. From back in the day, when it was just Luke, Annabeth, and herself, running from monsters. The memory of a warm camp fire, a little tune, and two teens laughing together as they tried to harmonize with the youngest in their family. She pushed the scene to the back of her head. She couldn't think of those times again. Not in this situation, where anyone from camp could just barge in show the traitor how they felt about him.

The humming stopped. A pained groan echoed in the cabin. Percy reached into his pocket, gripping Riptide. No one could blame him. After all, out of everyone, Luke had tried kill no one more than Percy. He was just being defensive as the forth occupant in the room began to stir, blue eyes blinking rapidly, trying to adjust to the light. Those same eyes scanned the room, first focusing on Annabeth, then Thalia, and finally Percy.

"Luke? Luke are you alright?" There was silence.

"Who's Luke? Who are you people?"

Silence once again.

"Oh that's Minotaur Shit."

Five guess who said that.

....

**Well, hoped you enjoyed it. remember to leave a review. Critism most welcome.**

**p.s., I don't have a Beta reader.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Sloth: I only have something to say to this chapter. I hated it. The characters seemed OOC. I know I had to make a them seem OOC a bit because of the awkwardness that Luke is back at Camp Half-Blood. Still....And I wasn't sure I got the Stolls right. Well, better luck next time right?

Disclaimer: Me no own PJO. So no suing.

* * *

"Destiny will be fulfilled. Even you cannot change this."

.

.

.

"It's got to a trick," Percy bitterly told Annabeth as they walked towards the Cabin 11, where they were told by Chiron to collect the Stoll brothers. As the counselors of their father's cabin, in addition to being Luke's half-brothers, they were the first (well technically the seventh and eighth ones) to find out about the camp's little visitor. Although, with Percy being slightly…well kind of…alright down right bitter about housing Kronos' right hand man, it was hard for Annabeth to keep her mind on the good part of this.

"I mean, it's the perfect plan. Fake amnesia, then mount an attack from the inside."

Annabeth took a calming breath. Percy was just being jealous.

"Got to admit, he's got it so well, he's even fooling you and Thalia."

She turned to Percy. If he thought her eyes were storm grey before, they were violent twisters now.

"Percy, I'm going to be frank with you right now. I don't care, if you think he's faking. I don't care if Thalia thinks he's not. I don't care what anyone thinks. I do care that Luke is back where he belongs and if you keep killing my good mood, I'll make you wish the gods voted you dead. Understood?"

By this time. Annabeth had gotten so close she could gorge his eye with her eyelashes. Her eyes were dangerously wild and her voice dripping with more venom than he's ever known her to. Not to mention it was hard to get angry right back when she somehow managed to tower over him. He could only nod pathetically. Satisfied, Annabeth turned and continued to Cabin 11 with a huff.

"She's always defending him," Percy grumbled. Begrudgingly he followed her, making sure to keep quiet so he didn't unleash Athena's wrath upon him.

.

.

.

Blue eyes followed her, watching her fuss about the room, fixing beds, obsessing over drawer decorations, ext. Chiron had just left, telling her to keep an eye on….him, but it was hard. She felt so awkward being alone with him she was cleaning. Her mind just kept trying to find something else to occupy her with. It was just how her mind wanted to work right now. Or maybe it was the ADHD. After all, how would you explain how she went from fluffing a pillow to swiping the floor because the floor looked sad?

"I'm bored,"

She dropped the broom, and nearly jumping, in surprise. She hadn't expected Luke to say anything. Well, she did, but they were more along the lines of, "join the dark side Thalia" or "Uncle Kronos wants you to join today."

"I-I'm sorry?"

"I'm bored," he whined childishly. He started playing with his blanket. "I don't know why."

They stood in silence. Or rather, she stood in silence and he sat up in silence. Finally, she spoke.

"You have ADHD."

"I thought I had amnesia."

"Well you do. You just also have ADHD…it's kind of genetic." she told him as she returned to sweeping fiercely. It got quiet again. Then he asked another question.

"What's ADHD?"

She stared. She must have either damaged him more than she thought, or Luke was faking, because how could you not know what attention deficit hyperactivity disorder was? Then again, fate worked in mysterious ways. She started chuckling and Luke gave her a look.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just…that's got to be the most innocent question I've ever heard you ask."

He looked confused. Clearing her throat, as well as regaining her tough girl persona, Thalia returned to sweeping. She tried her best to ignore him for the rest of the time. She couldn't wait to get out of the infirmary. Hopefully she'll return to her usual tough girl self and no longer be an awkward cleaning maid.

"Are you the maid?" he asked.

Thalia stared up at the ceiling, "Oh F my life." She said. Now he thought she was a maid. She couldn't let that go. Turning, glare fixed on her face, she asked,

"Do I look like a maid? Do I really look like a maid?"

She waved her hand at her attire. Luke looked to be considering the answer, but she held up a hand to stop him.

"I'm not a maid. I'll have you know though, the day I started cleaning for you is the day Hades freeze over."

She tossed the broom at him, which he flinched away from, and stormed out of the infirmary. Well, at least she was back to her punk-ish self again. As Thalia left the room, Luke stared at her, blinking a few times. He started picking at the broom, his lips pouting.

"Was it something I said?"

Thalia marched out of the Big House, storming (if you looked close enough, she looked literally to be causing a storm) towards Cabin 1. She hated how Luke affected her. Maybe she should have accepted Artemis' offer to become a Hunter. At least that way she wouldn't have to deal with the likes of Luke Castellan.

"Call me a maid will he. Maybe another whack to the head will teach him a lesson."

As she marched to the Cabins, she ran into Annabeth and Percy, who were accompany by the Stoll brothers. The twins looked weird. They looked one part eager and one part nervous. And was that a hint of excitement? That was never good. Travis was the first to speak.

"Is it true? Is Luke really back?"

"Did he take anything from Kronos? Like a cool weapon?"

"Or a chariot?"

"Or maybe-"

Thalia ignored the twins and gave a look to Percy and Annabeth, who only shrugged in response.

"Apparently they're ok with it," Annabeth offered.

"As long as Luke stole something," Percy added. Thalia nodded. Typical sons of Hermes. Steal something and you're ok in their book, no matter what chaos you may or may not have brought upon everyone who held dear. Or maybe it was a boy thing. Percy suddenly gave Thalia a pointing look, to which she glared in response.

"What?"

"Thalia, if you're here, who's watching Luke?"

It was a simple question. Aimed more at safety protocol than actual curiosity. After all, Luke was still considered to be leader of the Titan's Army and Kronos' main man. You couldn't just leave someone like him alone in the Big House. That would be stupid. And Thalia realized this as she ran back to the Big House, cursing herself in Greek. Luke could've managed to sneak out and got up the hill, summoning all sorts of monsters into camp. They were stupid to let their guard down because he claimed to have amnesia. This had to be the newest trick in the book.

She barged into the room, throwing the door open so hard it almost came off its hinges. Percy, Annabeth, and the Stolls, who had followed her, came to a close halt, nearly piling into her. They all blinked, staring at the blue eyed blond in confusion. He hadn't moved from bed. In fact, he was just sitting there, playing with the broom. He looked back at them with equal confusion, wondering why they were looking at him like he had a second head.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sloth: Ok, it took a while for me to get a muse for this chapter. I had a muse for my Life With Derek fic, and some of it leaked into this chapter. So beware of family moments. No angsty moments today. But, since I like angst so much it will appear soon. Especially with our favorite blond evil-doer. And if anyone's about to complain about OOC-ness, don't bother, I know. You should have seen the first draft.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

_"Why must you continue to ignore fate?"_

.

.

.

"He's faking."

"No he's not."

"He's stupid."

"No he's not."

"You're blind."

"I am not!"

Luke blinked at the argument taking place in front of him. He didn't know what was going on. Hell, he couldn't remember his own name let alone comprehend the situation unfolding in front of him. Lets see, first, he woke up and was met with glares. And then he was left alone with the maid. An angry punk rock maid who came at him with the broom might I add. And then he was felt alone to wallow in his confused state, playing with the broom that had attacked him. Then the maid came in with an glaring kid, concerned blond (was she his sister, because that would explain why he was concerned), and twins.

They were arguing about something now. It started not seconds after they all came in. The blond (Annie was it?) turned to the black haired glaring boy and told him something along the lines of "See, he's still here" or something like that. And then the others seemed to gang up on her. She didn't seem to give up. Luke assumed that she was his sister.

"Thalia, you know I'm right. He called you a maid. No one in their right mind would do that….except Percy."

"Hey!"

Thalia, the now confirmed not-maid, turned and sent him a glare. Luke felt small the minute he locked eyes with those frightening blue eyes. She had gone from curious to furious so fast, Luke was wondering what he did wrong. She turned back to the others and shook her head.

"I don't know. I mean this does seem like a good plan to infiltrate camp. Voluntary or not." The others looked at her in confusion and Thalia had to double check to see if you was listening or not. He was looking in their direction, but not focused on their conversation. More like he was focusing on them. She turned back to the others. "Kronos is the titan of time. He could have foresaw us capturing Luke and instead of warning him, he could use this to get Luke into the camp so he could let monsters in when our guard was down. And if Luke really did loose his memory, it might just make it easier."

"What do you mean easier?" Percy asked.

"You should know Percy. Kronos invades your dreams doesn't he?"

Percy looked like he was about to protest when a thoughtful look appeared on his face. He got quiet. It was unusual to see him like that. He looked over at Luke, but this time there was no hate in his eyes. His eyes held something almost close to pity or sympathy.

"You think Kronos might try to trick him?"

"Only if Luke isn't already in on the plan."

"The more reason we should keep Luke safe." Annabeth said. She knew she sounded like a pathetic, love sick puppy, and she knew she'd eventually hate herself for it, but she couldn't help herself. They had Luke back. And he looked innocent. Every time she snuck a glance towards him, it was like looking at a lost orphan. She may never be able to forgive him, but that didn't mean she didn't want to help. And if this did prove to be a trick….least not get to that shall we?

"Well isn't that what you called us for?" Conner Stoll suddenly spoke up.

"We are his half-brothers after all. And as much of a douche Luke has been, he's still family." Travis added.

"Still don't see why we should," Percy said bitterly. "I mean, Luke made you hold up the sky, stabbed me in the leg, poisoned Thalia, and has a boat full of monsters."

Luke decided to speak up at this moment.

"Um, if you guys don't mind me saying, but this Luke guy sounds like a real ass."

All eyes turned to the sandy blond haired boy. Then back to each other. Then Thalia spoke up.

"Did anyone tell him his name?"

There was a long awkward pause. Percy laughed nervously and muttered a quick apology.

.

.

.

Summer had come to an end and as much as Percy didn't want to, he had gone home. Chiron told him that camp would be safe. They would make sure Luke was well monitored. He would be put back in the Hermes cabin after he fully recovered from his injuries. He wouldn't have long. After all, he only received a few hundred volts of electricity to the head, which was starting to bruise now. Oh, and there was the whole memory lost thing. Yeah that could take a while….Well the Hermes Cabin was full as is. They could do without a super villain for now.

Thalia had left the infirmary as Conner came to relief her of her post. It been agreed that Annabeth, the Stolls, and herself would take turns keeping watch on Luke. It was not only to make sure he didn't try anything, but to also keep any unwanted guests out. Leave it to the Stolls to tell their cabin Luke was back. And gods know how fast news travels from there. Sure, Luke didn't do anything to camp yet, if you didn't count recruiting members of camp, but that didn't mean his returned was so positive. Especially from Clarisse.

Clarisse had been sent onto a quest while she, Grover, Percy, and the Hunters had gone in search of Artemis. She had returned from, believe it or not, the labyrinth. Not only that, but she had found a former camper who had joined Luke. Only, he wasn't right in the head. He had gone more or less insane and Clarisse rarely left his side.

"Who knew Clarisse could ever have a crush for anyone," she sighed. As she walked through camp, watching campers who were staying over the fall. She saw Annabeth a large crack on the pavilion floor. Many wondered where it came from, and most were saying it was an omen that you-know-who was really you-know-what. Thalia paused as that thought came to her head.

"Since when have we given people Harry Potter titles." she muttered to herself bitterly before finishing the trek to Annabeth. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Hm? Oh, hey Thalia."

"You seem quiet. And I don't see a book. What's up?"

Annabeth kept her eyes trained on the crack, her mouth tight lipped. Thalia watched the blond with sad eyes. She could probably guess what was on her mind. She wrapped an arm around her young companion. She watched as the gentle breeze picked up and flick the grey strand in her hair. It was a solemn reminder of how long the girl had held up the sky. She tightened her hold on Annabeth protectively. Luke might have failed to protect Annabeth, but she wouldn't.

"I'm waiting."

It took a second for Thalia to register what the blond had said.

"For what?"

"What else?"

There was a long pause as they both just stared at the camp grounds, watching different kids doing different things.

"You still don't have a crush on him do you?" The answer was almost immediate.

"No. It would be like having a crush on your brother."

"Some brother."

"Well, sometimes brothers do things they regret. And to be honest, I was angry. I hate him Thalia, but I still care. Sure, I might never trust him anymore, not after he used me, but I can never imagine losing him. Despite everything. The good outweighs the evil I guess. And he's still my brother in the end."

Thalia smirked.

"And that is why you are a child of Athena Wise Girl." She saw the frown Annabeth gave her at the nickname and her smirk only grew. "What? Is Seaweed Brain the only one allowed to call you that?"

"Yes, and I'm the only one allowed to call him that."

"Oh, so that's why you don't like Luke anymore."

"Thalia." Annabeth warned.

"Your secret is safe with me Annabeth," Thalia promised as she patted the girl's head and stood up. She began walking backwards towards the beach, a smirk on her face. "I won't tell anyone that Percy and Annabeth are sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Thalia!" Annabeth roared, chasing after Thalia.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with the two teasing and acting like sisters, while the third member of their childhood family watching from the window of the infirmary.


	4. Chapter 4

Sloth: I hope everyone had a nice holiday and here's sort of a late Christmas present to all my reviewers. I would have had it out on friday, but I fell asleep. So anyways, this chapter is sort of a foreshadowing of things to come and has a family moment that I only thought of the day I finished this draft. After this, you can expect all family moments will be minimal and there will be more angst. Well, enjoy everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.

* * *

"I'd give up immortality to save them from you."

.

.

.

Luke looked around camp, wondering where everyone was. From what Thalia had told him, campers usually did all sorts of things. Even when he was bed ridden he could see a lot of kids running around. He sighed, wondering where everyone was. It had been three weeks since he woke in up in the infirmary and just when he was finally allowed to leave it, everyone disappears. He walked over to one of the cabins and looked inside. There was no one there. He made a face. He could have sworn he heard people in there a second ago.

"Luke!"

He turned, jumping in surprise at the harsh tone his name was called out. There wasn't anyone near him.

"Luke!"

He stepped back, swiping at the cool burst of air against his ear. It was almost like someone had just whispered loudly in his ear. For the next minute or so, he kept hearing his name coming from every direction. It came out harsher, colder, with each breath. There was a tap on his shoulder and he turned. There was a sharp pain in his abdomen. He looked down to see the end of a spear digging into his gut. His eyes widened as he looked up at Thalia's smirking face. Her eyes glowing with a golden light.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." she grinned before kicking him off the ledge, sending him to certain death.

.

.

.

Luke woke up, dripping in sweat. He looked down at himself, satisfied to see that he didn't have a stab wound. He let out a sigh before falling back down on his bed. It had been just another nightmare. He had been having the same recurring nightmare for the past week. It always started the same. He'd walk out the Big House to an empty camp, and then someone would be calling out his name. It could be called out with such venom and hate. And then someone would kill him. The first night it had been Percy who killed him, ramming that weird pen/sword of his into his chest. The second time it was Annabeth with her bronze knife. The worst ones were the ones when Thalia would ram him with her spear before kicking him off a ledge.

Looking out the window, he saw that it was still night. Other than Chris, there was no one else in the infirmary. At least people trusted him not to run away in the dead of night. Or was that because there were harpies that would come and eat him if he tried to. It was most likely the second one. Even if he had only been at Camp Half Blood for three weeks, the majority of which spent in the infirmary, he knew how much everyone hated him. He did some bad things, even if he didn't remember what it was. The only ones who didn't seem to send him a nasty glare whenever he walked out the Big House were Annabeth, Thalia, and Chiron. And he had only walked out twice.

He didn't know much, he only knew that he left camp and, as Conner had put it, joined the dark side. When he asked what else he did, people just gave him a look. One of those "don't ask" looks. And he never did. He'd rather live in ignorance than know about what he did. It didn't help that Clarisse told him Chris was in the infirmary because of him either.

Luke tried to get comfy in his bed. It was hard, because he didn't want to go back to sleep. For all he knew, he get killed by Grover's reed pipe or run over by Chiron. Sighing, Luke closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

.

.

.

"You look like you've been run over by a centaur." Annabeth commented when he walked over to the pavilion.

"No. Just beaten by a reed pipe."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. It was just a joke." he told her. Well, it sort of wasn't. He did dream that he was killed by a reed pipe, but he wasn't going to tell her that. He didn't want to worry the blond with his problems. "Where's Thalia?"

"In her cabin. She was still getting ready when I checked." she replied. She turned to look at the Athena table, where her half-brother Malcolm was sending a glare their way. She knew the glare wasn't directed at her, but she couldn't help but send him her own until he turned back to his food. She turned back to Luke, who looked like he should still be sleeping. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. Uh, I better go to my table." he said to her before leaving to the Hermes table. One of the things he hated about coming to the pavilion to eat was all the looks he got, and how conversation would die the moment he passed by people. He already knew he was hated. Did they have to make it obvious? He sighed and sat down. Half the table scooted away from him and he wondered if it were possible for him to just eat in the infirmary.

After breakfast, and everyone dispersed and went about their way. Luke spent the day watching people. It already made him seem "evil", but he didn't know what else to do. He wasn't welcomed anywhere, so why bother try and get involved with the other campers? And his ADHD was driving him mad. He couldn't do anything, but he couldn't just sit still.

Just when he thought he was going to go crazy, he felt two presences on either side of him. He was surprised to see it wasn't the usual people who came to him.

"Hey Luke!"

"How's it going?"

"Huh…." he stared at Conner and Travis. "Not that I'm not glad to see you guys, but what are you doing here?"

"To be honest, we thought you could use the company." Travis, or was it Conner, replied.

"You look a little down."

"Um, I'm fine."

"That's great." Conner, or was it Travis - _Damn it Luke, just pick who is who -_ replied.

"Because since you're feeling so great, I think it's time for some brotherly bounding."

Luke made a face.

"I thought we were half brothers."

"Same thing." the twins replied before pulling him onto his feet and half dragging, half leading him away. He absentmindedly wondered how two younger boys were stronger enough to carry him away. Or maybe he was lighter than he thought.

"Uh, where are we going?" he asked them.

"Well, we figured three weeks has been long enough."

"It's about time we finally get this over with."

Luke made a face. Oh great, he was dreaming again. And this time it was the twins who were going to kill him. He was wondering how this dream was going to end. Death by double team? Death by swords? Death by spears? Just get it done with so he could wake up and-

He was spitting up toilet water, sputtering and coughing and he looked at the bathroom in surprise. Conner and Travis were behind him, laughing. He didn't know what was going on until he looked around. It turns out he wasn't having a nightmare and while he was racking his brain over how his life was going to end, he failed to notice the twins were taking him to the bathroom. He didn't even notice when they dunked his head into the toilet until it was too late. He turned to the laughing boys.

"Why'd you guys do that?" he asked, using his sleeve to dry himself as best he could.

"Why else? Because it's fun."

"For who?"

"Us." the twins replied before calming down. Luke rolled his eyes and stood up, ready to leave, when Travis stopped him.

"Luke, Luke wait, it was a prank. We were just trying to get you out of your funk."

"And it's something we do to all the new Hermes campers. We started after we became counselors," Travis started.

"And since you're back, we thought it was only fair to do it to you."

"Couldn't you have warned me?" Luke asked, making a face when he got a whiff of his wet hair. Just what he needed too. Travis and Conner burst out laughing, telling him that they had told him to hold his breath. Luke just gave a generic response, "Oh."

"Come on Luke, we've got a whole day planned for you." Conner said, walking towards him and leading him out the bathroom.

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't think that was it do you?" Travis asked. "You've been on the dark side for a while. It's time to get you back into the swing of things."

Before he could question what the twins were talking about, they lead him out into camp and towards the Hermes cabin. They showed him the crowded cabin, with different sleeping bags scattered all over. But he noticed one thing sticking out from the sea of sleeping bags. In the farthest corner, in its own little spot, was a sleeping bag with the button shirt he had worn the day he arrived on it. He turned to look at the smirking twins.

"Does this mean…?"

"Chiron thought it was time you got out of that stuffy infirmary."

"And we were more than happy to let you back in."

He didn't know what to say. He had always thought everyone at camp hated him, but here were two people willing to let him into their cabin. He grinned. One of the biggest grins he could muster. Travis suddenly snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah, there's one more thing Luke." a grin spread across their faces. "We're going to remind you what it means to be a son of Hermes."

.

.

.

Thalia and Annabeth were coming back from the arena when three people ran passed them with some Ares campers running after them, shouting something about toiletry. Thalia turned to Annabeth with a raised eyebrow.

"Did that just happen?"

"You mean did Luke and the Stolls just steal toiletry from the Ares cabin? Yes. Yes it did."

They watched the three spring a pit fall trap and escape with their prize. They shuttered at the thought of Luke becoming like the Stolls. If that happened, they were doomed.


	5. Chapter 5

Sloth: Ok, Um, first thing first. Two chapters ago, I said Summer came to an end and Percy left...My bad. It's suppose to be winter. And Summer doesn't start until now. So....yeah....My bad. Ok, that's it, don't forget to review. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson

* * *

"They are not yours to protect Olympian!"

"Well they aren't yours to toy with!"

.

.

.

"I swear, it wasn't my fault."

"Right Seaweed Brain. And I have straight brown hair." Annabeth sarcastically agreed. She was still peeved that her trip to the movies with Percy had been interrupted by him causing a fire in his school. And he who was that red head he was talking to? Rachel was it? He didn't see her inviting people to the movies did he? Well, ok, she was going to invite Luke and Thalia, but Luke was still on camp lockdown. And Thalia wanted to make sure he didn't cause any trouble with his cabin.

She smiled at that thought. Luke was finally beginning to adjust to camp life. He was acting like he did before he joined Kronos. He was raiding the supplies shed with the Stolls, joining in activities, and was actually getting accepted by the other campers. Well, ok, maybe just by the campers in the Hermes Cabin, but that was still a step right?

"So, where are we going?"

"Camp."

"We're walking there?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Because" She almost added, "you were talking to another girl." but kept it to herself. She knew what would happen if she said that. Percy would complain to Grover. Grover would say something to a nymph or satyr. And then word would get around. And then Thalia would come over to her and start singing "Percy and Annabeth in a tree blah blah blah."

"Because? Really Wise Girl?"

"Would you rather I call a cab?"

She gave a satisfied smirk at the sight of Percy's pale face. It appeared that he still remembered his first ride with the Grey Sisters.

"I didn't think so."

.

.

.

"Coke?"

"Where'd you get coke from?"

"Conner," Luke replied, sitting down next to Thalia. She accepted the can, wiping the sweat of her brow with a towel. She had been practicing in the arena and was sweating profusely, not something she wanted. She popped the top and took a long, satisfying gulp.

"Ahh. Much better. Thanks."

"No problem." he replied. There was a moment of silence between them. Something Luke was use to by now. As much as he's "integrated" into his life at camp, he always got nervous when he was around Thalia. He couldn't figure out why either. He got along fine with Annabeth. He even got along with the Stolls. Even Clarisse was cool with him. Ok, that last one was a lie. He was still sure from when he last tried talking to her and she gave him a well aimed kicked to his sensitive parts. He swore he saw Olympus that day.

With Thalia, things were different. He got nervous, like something in the back of his mind was stopping him from having any conversation with her. He wished things have been like they were when he first woke up. Back then, he didn't know much about Thalia and had assumed she was the maid. She still hated him for that by the way, especially if he walked near her with any cleaning product. As time went on, and he started spending time with Annabeth and Thalia, he grew awkward around the latter. The nagging feeling in the back of his head was making him nervous.

"Percy's going to be here soon." Thalia suddenly said before taking a sip of her coke.

"What?"

"Annabeth IM-ed me. Said something about Percy burning down his school before it started or something."

"Weren't they just supposed to go to the movies?"

"That's what I asked."

They both chuckled. Annabeth told him how Percy had a thing about getting kicked out of school each year. It seemed he still had a perfect record. Thalia looked at him and asked, with a blank look, "Do you know what you're going to say to him?"

"No. Not really." he said. Percy was the only other camper Luke hadn't gotten to know, or re-know. Whatever worked. All he knew was that Percy didn't like him. From what he gather, he did something really bad to the younger boy. Not that it surprised him really. Apparently he did something bad to everyone here. He half-heartedly drank his coke. He really wanted to try a reconcile with Percy, but it was damn hard to do that when you have no idea what you did. Yeah, people still refused to tell him what he did other than the fact that he joined the Dark Side.

"You look like you could get some sleep."

"Excuse me?"

"You look like shit." Thalia flat out told him. "Conner's been telling me you haven't been getting much sleep."

"Why would he tell you that?"

"Because I brought you back here, therefore I'm in charge of making sure you don't go Anakin Skywalker on us." she replied before finishing her can. Luke made a face.

"Who's Anakin Skywalker."

"Never mind. So, you going to tell me why you haven't been sleeping well?" From the tone of her voice, Luke knew she wasn't really asking him. He sighed and looked at the ground.

"It's nothing. Just nightmares." He saw Thalia's frown out the corner of his eye and briefly wondered why her eyes flashed with suspicion.

"Nightmares? About what?"

He almost told her he had been dreaming about people killing him. Something told him if he told her, she'd understand and help him. She's be the rock he needed to get a good night's sleep for once. But something else told him if he did, she'd never look at him the same. She would probably turn on him like in his dreams. He's seen what she could do with that mace/spear of hers in both reality and in his mind. So, he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Killer strawberries."

"Killer strawberries?"

"Yeah. They scared the crap out of me."

She smacked him upside the head with her empty can.

"Ow!"

"You know I'm not Seaweed Brian right?"

"Who's Seaweed Brain?"

"Never mind," she said aggravated, "the point is, you can't bull minotaur shit like that on me. I know you, both now and before. You know when you're not telling me something Luke, even if you don't know it yourself. If you ever want people to trust you again, you've got to trust us first."

There was a long pause and Luke looked shamefully at the ground.

"I can't Thal…It's complicated." He missed the surprised look on Thalia's face when he suddenly called her by her old nickname and by the time he looked up, she was glaring at him again.

"How complicated can it be Luke. They're just dreams. They can't hurt you."

"It's not just that. It's…there's this…I can't…." He growled, crushing his can before violently throwing it to the ground, surprising the both of them. For Luke, it had been his first violent act since he got here. Usually he was brooding or sneaking around with Hermes campers. For Thalia, she had a, in a sense, Vietnam flashback to her battle with Luke and the darker Luke who joined Kronos. She stood up.

"I've got to go."

"Wait, Thal-"

She turned on him so fast he fell on his butt.

"Don't you dare call me that again!" she barked. He flinched, feeling the wrath Thalia normally reserved for practice dummies. "I told you Luke, if you can't trust anyone, don't bother trying to get us to trust you. I was really hoping you could do that, but right now, all I see is that angry boy who tried to poison me while I was stuck in a tree!"

She turned on her heel, walking away from Luke. With her back turned, he was unable to see the tears threatening to fall. It was just her luck that Percy and Annabeth had arrived, walking over to her.

"Hey Pinecone Face. How's it-Ack!"

Percy fell to the floor, coughing after Thalia violently clotheslined him. Annabeth covered her mouth with her hands, torn between laughing and concern. As for Luke, he stared after Thalia, feeling awkward as his own tears threaten to fall. Did she meant what she had told him? Did he really try to kill her? He wouldn't…he couldn't…he did. He had his own Vietnam flashback, seeing himself stabbing something into the tree that protect Camp Half Blood. He saw it die in front of him, slowly turning a sick yellow. Somehow he heard a ghost of a cry come from the tree in his memory and he realized who it was. He stood up and ran.


	6. Chapter 6

"Destiny does not toy with anyone."

"Destiny doesn't help anyone either."

.

.

.

Thalia hated him and it hurt more than anything he could have imagined. He's wondered for so long about what horrible deed he did in the past. With his memories gone, he was just an innocent person, ignorant of the evils he did. But now he knew. At least one of the things. He took advantage of a girl, turned into a tree, and literally stabbed her in the back, leaving her for dead. Or at least, that's what he estimated. He ran away from where he had argued, or got yelled at, with Thalia, fighting stupid tears that wanted to fall. He fled into the woods. He knew he should be in there without a weapon, but he didn't care if he got killed by a stray monster. He figured he deserved it.

He found himself sitting on a rock formation, Zeus' Fist he thinks. He wasn't sure. He just sat at the base, brooding. He kept asking himself how could he do something so horrible? Why on earth would he do something like that to Thalia. Sure, she was a hard ass sometimes, but she didn't deserve to get killed. She didn't deserve someone like him.

"_She deserves better than you_." a voice in the back of his head whispered. He pulled his knees against his chest, resting his head on them.

"I know."

"_You should just leave here. Let her get on with her life."_

"I can't…" he whispered back.

"_Of course you can. No one would care."_

"Really?"

"_Really. I mean have you looked at yourself? You're a constant mess. You obviously hurt Thalia, and now that Percy's back, no one would think twice about you._"

"But Annabeth…"

"_Would probably support Thalia. I mean, they are like sisters. And sisters stick together._"

"Conner…and Travis…"

"_Are only doing what Chiron asks them to. They don't really care about a traitor like you. Don't they keep referring about you going dark side?_"

"But…"

"_But nothing. They don't care about you. You could go missing for hours and no one would notice. I can prove it."_

At this point, one would wonder how a voice in the back of one's head could prove something to them. However, Luke was too riddled with self-guilt to care. He looked up, as if he were talking to an actual person.

"What do you mean?"

"_Just trust me. I won't hurt you. Just trust._"

There was that word again. Trust, something Thalia said he could not give or receive. He hesitated. He didn't know how to respond. He wanted to trust the voice, just like how he wanted to trust Thalia. Something just kept him back. While this voice sounded nice and calming, another voice in the back of his head told him not to listen.

"I don't know."

"_You can trust me Luke. Just stand up and take a few steps back."_

Slowly, Luke did get up, but he didn't make any further movements. He was scared. He'll admit that. He was scared that if he did what he was told, he'd know that no one cared. He was afraid to find out that he was here only because they didn't want him joining Kronos again.

"Luke?"

He jumped and turned to see who had called his name.

"Percy? What are you doing here?"

"Annabeth. She saw you run off and said we should try and find you. I just got back from Grover's council meeting."

"Oh." Luke had heard about that. The Council of Clovin or whatever they were called, he seriously couldn't remember, wanted to banish Grover for something to do with the god Pan. He felt bad for the satyr, even if he had only met him a few times. "How'd it go."

"It's been postponed for now, but I don't know how it's going to go."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

They stood there in awkward silence.

"So…"

What was it and him starting awkward conversations?

"Look, um Luke, about how I acted last time…"

"Don't be. You deserve to hate me. Thalia told me what I did."

"She told you you tried to kill us?"

"I what?"

Percy could have kicked himself right about now. It had been agreed by all the counselors, that Luke should not learn what he did. If something jump started his brain and made him recall which side he was on, while he was inside Camp Half Blood, the results could be disastrous. And Percy had just let slip more than he should.

"Nothing."

"Percy. What did I do?"

"It was nothing. It was a figure of speech."

"Bull shit. Percy, I'm tired of everyone hiding my past from me! I want to know what I did!"

Percy turned to leave, but Luke pulled him back. Big mistake. On instinct, Percy turned and swung at the older boy. He dodged the attack and swung back. Percy ducked under the swing and tackled him to the ground. Well, it should have been the ground. Instead, the two of them found themselves tumbling down a flight of stone steps and crashed into hard soil. Percy was the first to gain his composure and looked up in time to see the entrance they had stumbled through closing off.

.

.

.

Annabeth watched Thalia beat, thrash, maul, maim, and do other frightening things to several practice dummies. Her friend seemed mad. No, mad wouldn't be the word she would use to describe Thalia at the moment. Thalia was like a miniature version of her father right now. Thalia finished off her assault with an electric blast that tore a hole in its victim and scorched the arena stands. She took that as her cue.

"Thalia?"

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if I should have joined the Hunters."

Annabeth blinked.

"Can't believe I'm going to ask this, but…boy trouble?"

Thalia gave her a look.

"What? It would explain why you want to join that Eternal All Girls Club."

"If I recall, you wanted to join to them too."

"I was just reading the pamphlet."

"Uh huh. Right. Well, at least you and Percy have things patched up."

"We're not a couple!"

"Whatever. So, not that I'm not happy to see you here, but what do you want?"

"Um, yeah, I saw you leave Luke earlier and he's gone missing."

Thalia scoffed.

"That's so Luke. When the going gets tough, the Luke gets going."

"Thalia!"

"Well it's true," the punk girl said, pocketing her mace. "He always runs away! When we were kids, he ran away. When he got mad at the gods, he ran to Kronos. When we got into a fight, he ran off. I hope he gets eaten by a Chimera or something."

Annabeth stared at Thalia in disbelieve. She never knew her to be this mad. Something had to have happened. She walked over to her sister figure and pulled her into a hug. Thalia looked down at the blond.

"What are you doing?"

"I have no idea." she pulled away, but kept her eyes on her friend, "but I know you're not mad at Luke just because of a little argument. There's got to be a better reason. You want to talk about it?"

Thalia rolled her eyes, but decided to tell Annabeth anyways. "I tried to get Luke to tell me why he couldn't get any sleep. He tried to tell me, but he just got mad. I don't know why, but the moment I saw him get angry…I got scared." Thalia took a breath. If this had been any other person, she would not be telling them about her fears. "I got scared because for a second, I thought Kronos' Luke was back."

Annabeth could understand the feeling. Right now, for the two of them, there were three Lukes. The first was the old Luke. The one who took care and protected them. Then there was Kronos' Luke. He was bitter and angry, with a deadly attitude. Finally there was the present day Luke. He was a lost, innocent Luke who just tried to fit in. And the two of them feared nothing more than Kronos' Luke. The Luke they once knew had died when Thalia did and they only had present day Luke to look out for. The fact that any minute the present day Luke could turn into Kronos' Luke worried and frightened them, because they both knew if that happened they'd loose him for good.

"He's not going to become that Thalia." Annabeth said. Thalia opened her mouth to respond, but Annabeth interrupted her. "He's not. We'll make sure of it. And it's not just us. Everyone's pitching in to make sure Luke stays Luke. Sure, some of them are just doing it for the camp and not him, but there are people here who generally want to see Luke happy. Even Percy's going to give him a chance."

"And how much did you have to bribe him to do that?"

"Thalia, I didn't bribe Percy. He generally wants to make amends and help Luke." Thalia raised an eyebrow. "And I might have offered him a blue Sour Straw or two, but that's not the point. If Percy's finally willing to give him a chance, you shouldn't take back the chance you gave him. Luke needs this. And even if we can't give him back his memories, we can help make new ones. Ones he'll want to keep."

Thalia stared into Annabeth's grey eyes. They were filled with determination or power. The storm in them roaring with strength. Finally, Thalia sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I'll be the bigger person and forgive him. Lets go find him before he goes emo on himself."

Annabeth laughed and as the two were getting ready to leave, Grover ran over to them, almost tripping over his hooves.

"Hey Grover, what's up?" Annabeth asked.

"It's Percy and Luke. Juniper said they were in a fight and now they're gone!"


	7. Chapter 7

Sloth: for some reason, this chapter took forever to write. And I really don't like it myself. It gets choppy and confusing in the third segment. However, I needed a way to force Luke to go to sleep. Also, I have written the ending, so I can tell you that this is going to be a 12 chapter story, so we've got five chapters to go. I'm not so sure about a sequel for this.

Also, for anyone who's interested to know, I have started a Harry Potter fic and just ended my second Life With Derek fanfic. Yes, this was just a selfless promotion.

Enjoy the seventh chapter.

* * *

"The time will come, and he will die."

"Not while there is still a fire in my heart."

.

.

.

"This is your fault you know."

"Really? It's my fault that we're walking through a maze? Thanks Percy, you really helped my self-esteem."

They return to the silence that had taken up most of their walk through the underground maze. After their scuffle, Luke and Percy were unable to find their way back out. So instead of waiting for help, which they might have done if Thalia or Annabeth were there, the two boys wondered down the stone cavern. After a minute of walking, they discovered they were inside some sort of maze. They figured it was a maze when they kept coming back to square one six times. And due to pride, none of them were willing to admit it was their own fault.

After what felt like hours of wandering, the two of them decided to take a break and just sit there. The only sound was from a distant waterfall they couldn't find and the constant bickering between them. So much for Annabeth's hopes and dreams of them being civilized with each other. They sat on opposite sides of the corridor, staring down each other. This didn't help Luke at all because he hadn't slept last night. He really needed a nap, but he was, not that he'll admit it, afraid that Percy might leave him there to rot.

"You look tired." Percy suddenly commented. Luke didn't know if it was a general comment, or if it was meant to be distasteful.

"No sleep." Luke told him. He wasn't sure if it was the lack of sleep or his self pity that was making him be honest at the moment.

"Why?"

"Nightmares." In the back of his mind, Luke figured that the only way someone could get information out of him was to deprive him of sleep. There was no way he would haven't told Percy if he was in the right frame of mind.

"Care telling me what they're about?" Percy asked with a suspicious tone. Luke blinked at the shorter boy. He said shorter, because no one's bothered to remind him how old he was.

"Why the sudden interest? Does this have anything to do with what I did before?"

Percy hesitated and Luke got his answer. He felt his blood boil. He was tired of everyone holding back information from him. He was tired of not knowing what he did before – minus what he did to Thalia. And most of all, he was just plain tired. He rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Whatever, don't tell me."

"Where are you going?" Percy asked.

"Well it's obviously no one wants me around!" he snapped. He saw Percy shrink back a bit and for some reason, he felt glad for scaring him. "I'm going for a walk. With our lucky, I'll be right here in half an hour."

"You can't be serious." Percy started, "I'm supposed to be the one walking around recklessly."

"Yeah well you're not the one with memory loss and lack of sleep." He turned to leave and he heard Percy get up and follow him. Growling, he turned. "Why are you following me? I thought you hated me."

"I'm only following you because Annabeth would kill me if you got hurt."

"I can take care of myself, you know that right."

Percy stared at the blond.

"Do have a weapon in case a monster attacks?"

Luke stared for a minute.

"Do you?" Percy pulled out riptide. "That's a pen."

"No, it's my sword."

"It's a pen!" Uncapped Riptide and Luke took a step back. "It's a sword."

"Told you so," Percy smirked triumphantly. He walked past Luke and led the way further into the maze. Hopefully this time they won't return to the same spot. Although, Luke did wonder how he went from trying to storm off to following Percy. It must be the pen/sword.

.

.

.

"I'm going to kill them."

"Thalia."

"I'm going to feed them to a dragon. Except for the heads so they can watch."

"Thalia."

"I'm going to make sure that stupid prophecy doesn't come true by gutting Percy and then castrating Luke!"

"Thalia!" Annabeth finally screamed. She had been listening to all the things Thalia was going to do and was fed up. "Give it a rest already! We haven't even caught up with them yet and you're already killing stuff." She said, pointing to the once living rat at the end of Thalia's spear.

"So?" she asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes and was very tempted to attack Thalia with her own weapon.

"This, this is why we should have waited for help. With you going in blindly into the Labyrinth, we're bound to get killed."

"Me? Who's the one who said 'Percy's going to kill Luke!'? Which by the way, I don't agree with?" Thalia said as she continued walking. Annabeth frowned and followed behind, arms crossed.

"Really? And why's that?"

"Because Luke's more skilled. You've seen Luke at practice. He hasn't lost his instincts when it comes to swords. And he's quick on his feet too."

"So? Percy has the advantage." Annabeth countered. "Luke's forgotten how Percy fights, but Percy still knows Luke's moves. Not to mention if Percy gets wet, he fights better."

Thalia scoffed.

"That's just cheating. Thos two fight in the middle of a hot day, Luke would so own Percy. And that's with a practice sword."

"Yeah, well Percy wouldn't need a sword. He-"

"Godly powers don't count."

Annabeth raised a brow. "This coming from the girl who can shoot lightning?"

"Back at ya invisible woman."

They remained silent before breaking into fits of laughter. Neither one of them could believe they were actually comparing the boys to one another. It was just something they would never do. It was one thing to fawn over guys, but to praise and compare? It was absurd and ridiculous. Their laughter started to die down and they breathed a sigh.

"Come on, let's keep searching. Maybe they really are fighting and we'll find out who's right."

"If they fight anything like they did before, we'll know when they're fighting."

.

.

.

Annabeth and Thalia were partially correct in their assumption that Luke and Percy were fighting. However, they were not fighting against each other, but with one of Percy's earlier friends.

"First monster we run into and it had to be him." Percy growled. They were both taking cover behind a boulder, having narrowly avoided the Minotaur's charge. The two demigods had been minding their own business when Luke had been plowed into and thrown across the cavern. Somehow the blond had come out unscratched, but that didn't stop the Minotaur. Percy turned to Luke, he was clutching his side.

"Are you alright?" Percy asked. Just because Luke wasn't bleeding didn't mean that blow was like being pelted by a marshmallow. It hurt like hell and Percy could feel the pain just look at the way Luke was hunched over.

"I'm ok," he replied, trying to ignore the throbbing in his side and the pounding in his head. Luke himself wondered why he was still alive. He could have sworn that he landed head first, and he had been going at least 50 mph. He should have cracked his skull. Not to mention the initial blow came from the horns. There should have been a gaping hole in him. Not that he wanted to die of course.

"We should get out of here." Luke said, trying to get up.

"What? No way. I've got a score to settle with this guy."

"Well I guess I'll just sit here and wait for you then." Percy nodded and jumped back into the fray. "I was being sarcastic!" Luke stood up, calling for the half-blood, when he received a blow to the head from a wayward stone. What would have killed anyone else made him dizzy. "Oh...going down."

He blacked out.

.

.

.

Luke wasn't sure what normally happens to a person when they went unconscious. He couldn't remember that happening to him before. However, of all the things he heard or read, he was pretty sure that one never found themselves back at Camp Half-Blood. He looked around at the familiar area. Green grass rolled on for miles, the Big House standing proudly in the distance. To his left the forest stood dark and ominously. However, despite the bright, sunny atmosphere, he had a dark, foreboding feeling about the place.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming."

"Yes…and no," an arrogant voice replied. Surprised that he had actually gotten a response, Luke stood up, going on the defensive. What he saw took him surprise. Where normally he was greeted by a friend from camp, who'd kill not soon after, Luke found himself staring at a near mirror reflection of himself. However, there were some significant differences between them. Where his eyes were usually soft and confused, he found himself staring at cold, hard blue with a hint of gold in them. The scar on his doppelganger seemed be an angry red that came into contrast with the smirk on his face. They were both wearing different clothes as well. While he had on the orange camp T-shirt, his other had on a worn out breastplate. But the most disturbing thing of all was the steal and bronze sword in his hand.

"Wha…what's going on? Oh man, Conner and Travis must have slipped me magic mushrooms."

"Please. Those two couldn't handle a spear let alone spike my food." The other Luke chuckled. He swung the sword in his hand as if testing it out. "Even in your head I'm out of practice."

"What the hell are you talking about? This has got to be a dream."

The other Luke laughed and he flinched at how it sounded like a twisted version of his own. "You can't dream when you're unconscious _Luky_. You can only lay there, vulnerable to an attack."

He shook his head, clutching it while he kept telling himself to wake up. This was not a good time to have a mental melt down. Percy was fighting a Minotaur and as much as the boy was annoying him, he didn't want him to get hurt. The same twisted laugh drew him out of his mantra.

"You don't have to worry about Percy. By the time you wake up he'll be dead."

"Shut up!"

He felt the wind get knocked out of him. He fell to his knees, arms wrapped protectively against his stomach as he tried to take in air. A sharp point was pressed against his Adam's apple and he looked up into his own face, twisted in a scowl.

"Don't. Raise your voice at me _Luky_." He growled. "I'm in control of everything here."

"W-what the hell is going on?"

"We're in your subconscious. It's where I've been for the past five months." At his confused look, the other Luke broke out into a grin. "You don't recognize me do you?" he leaned in whispering in his ear. "Remember my name boy. It's Kronos."


	8. Chapter 8

"He's found him!"

"As I've said before Olympian, destiny cannot be stopped. Kronos will claim Luke's body."

.

.

.

He stared at the golden blue eyes that were laughing at him. It wasn't possible for a name to make someone shutter in fear, or break down in tears, but it was form. He had heard about Kronos, the titan lord, the one he had aligned himself with to overthrow the gods. At first, the name caused no reaction to him, but somehow, here, in his subconscious, it made him want to scream. He wanted to squirm away, to get as far away from his doppelganger as possible. His body just wouldn't respond, as if he were frozen. His fear only caused the titan to laugh louder.

"Oh Luke, Luke, Luke; I'd never thought I'd see that face again. Just like the first time we came face to face." Kronos used to point of his sword to raise his chin. "Really pathetic how a far a warrior like you has fallen."

"H-how are you in my head?"

"Hm? Oh, yes this. Well, I've always been in your head Luke. It was much easier before you defected though. You allowed me in your head of your own free will. As a titan trapped within Tatarus, I need _permission_ to enter someone's mind. However, once I've gotten permission, I can come and go as I plead." He kicked Luke in the chest, sending him to the ground. "That is, if they remembered to leave the back door open."

Groaning, he looked up to see Kronos pointing to the Big House. Five golden chains draped the door, connecting to a golden lock shaped like a caduceus. A faint blue aura lingered over the door.

"I do have to hand it to your father though. He was smart enough to lock that thing in order to prevent me from turning you back over to my side."

"What are you talking about?"

Kronos laughed, and he found himself flinching again.

"Your father, Hermes, thought he could change the future. He wanted to prevent you from fulfilling you destiny. He's the reason why you lost your memories. He wanted to make sure you knew nothing of me or the gods so he could lock your subconscious and prevent me from entering your mind again. It's unfortunate he didn't count on me leaving a small part of myself in here. If he had known that, I'm sure he would have fortified the lock."

As he said this, the blue aura wavered a bit and one of the chains on the door started to change color. As if the air was turning the chain into copper. He watched in fixation as the chain went from brilliant gold to an eroded, sickly brass. As if centuries had gone by, the chain began to break apart, disintegrating into dust particles. As the last of the chain evaporated, the aura flickered and grew fainter. Kronos grinned, turning to look down at him.

"That lock is tied to your emotions. The more miserable and weaker you are, the weaker the chains. When they're weak enough, they'll turn to dust, weakening the shield he placed on the door. When all the chains are gone, the shield will die and all I have to do is break that lock. Your mind will be free reign for me once again and I can finally show you where you really belong."

Luke stared at the obviously crazy Titan. Then he turned to the lock. Memories flashed before him. Harsh words said to a man. How the man never cared for him. A woman, once beautiful and caring, becoming a crazy eyed mess. The man he argued with comforting the insane woman. Constant prayer that went unanswered. His own, harsh words repeated in his head, "you don't care about me!" And then he was staring at the lock again, a fifth chain reappearing to intensify the shield.

"My dad did that for me?"

Kronos growled. He felt the titan's fingers wrap around his throat, squeezing hard before he was pulled up and off his feet. They dangled haplessly in the air and he tried to breath.

"Another nuisance of your father! Those blasted chains always reappear whenever you're happy about something! Those useless friends of yours keep influencing you to the point where you'd recreate more chains! I've managed to break five of them; I am not going to let you make this harder for me when I'm so close!"

He was thrown to the ground, a foot driving itself into his gut. He cried out, a trickle of blood running down the side of his lips as he coughed violently.

"I-if you're so strong….how come if took you five months to get rid of those chains?" he asked as he drew in shaky breaths. His question earned him kick to the side.

"I'm just a small particle of myself boy. Up in that camp of yours, you were too far for me to influence. But as you got closer to the Labyrinth, and as more chains broke away, I was strong enough to have one nice conversation in hopes of getting closer to me." The titan laughed at the surprised look on his face. "That's right; I'm the one who tried to get you into the labyrinth. A part of the labyrinth is connected to Tatarus. The closer you are to my full body, the strong I am."

He tried to get up, but Kronos kicked him down again. Through half closed eyes he could see the newly reformed chain slowly beginning to corrode again. He tried to think about his father again in hopes of fortifying the chain, but Kronos was a step ahead.

"How's Selena by the way? Used her much?"

The chain shattered as memories of manipulating and exploiting Selena Beauregard flashed before him. He came on to her, flirted with her until she agreed to help him. She gave him information, everything he needed. She told him she wanted to stop. He blackmailed her. Threatened to kill Beckendorf. The memories stopped and he found himself gasping for air. He rolled onto his back, breathing heavily as Kronos hovered over him. The titian saw the questioning look in his eyes and grinned.

"Memories are like a double edge sword Luke. Those that bring you happiness may rebuild your chains, but those that have a negative effect on you will shatter your father's shield on your mind. You failed me Luke, and defected to the gods. I'll make sure you recall every painful, miserable memory until your nothing but a shell of yourself. Your father's attempt to free you will fail, and you will come into your destiny. You will become my vessel and help me take down Olympus and Western Civilization."

.

.

.

Percy was thrown off his feet and landed on his back. The Minotaur was a lot stronger than he had expected. He looked over at Luke, who was out cold. He didn't look to have any psychical damage, but that didn't mean he wasn't bleeding internally. Blood started to trickle down from the corner of his mouth and Percy cursed. He didn't know how an unconscious person could suddenly bleed and he might dislike Luke, but he'd be damn if he let a defenseless guy die on his watch.

He turned and found the one horned Minotaur glaring down at him.

"Still sore about your other horn?" He was thrown across the corridor. "I'll take that as a yes."

The Minotaur charged. He braced himself impact, Riptide held firmly in his hands, aimed for the beast's heart. He kept his legs firmly planted on the ground, raised his blade, narrowed his eyes, and watched as the Minotaur was suddenly impaled by black stone spikes that erupted from the ground underneath it. Green eyes blinked in surprise and confusion. The monster became dust in the wind, the ashes flying past him and farther into the labyrinth. When the spikes receded, he found someone he hadn't been expecting to see.

"Nico?!"

"Percy." The boy said emotionlessly. A spectral form stood behind the dark haired youth. Percy stared at the sad smile on the spirit's face.

"Hello Percy."

"Bianca? W-what's going on here?" Nico turned away and walked over to Luke's body, nudging it his foot.

"He's still alive Bianca. How long do you think he's got?"

"I'm not sure. It depends on how long he can't fight."

"I guess we'll be waiting her for a while." The boy said, taking a seat on a boulder. Bianca nodded sadly and hovered over towards her brother.

"Will someone tell me what the Hades is going on here?" Percy asked irritably. Nico sent him a glare, but Bianca gave him a kind smile.

"Percy, it's good seeing you again." She told him, "I'm sorry it had to be under these circumstances."

"I don't understand."

"You will. But first, we've got to wait for the others."

"The others?"

"Your girlfriend and our cousin." Nico replied childishly. Bianca frowned at her brother and told him to behave, to which Nico pouted.

"I don't get it, why do we have to wait for Annabeth and Thalia….and Annabeth is not my girlfriend."

Bianca chuckled before her eyes grew dark. There was a sudden, ominous air around them as she spoke. "Percy, there's been a great disturbance. The Titan Lord Kronos is stirring. If we do not do something, Luke will die and Kronos will use his body to destroy Olympus."

.

.

.

"I never thought I'd say it, but Hermes is a dead man."

"Apollo!"

"What? I'm just being honest. You saw how angry dad got." The golden haired god said."I thought he was going to blow up Mt. Olympus."

They were all gathered in the marble living room of their home. The children of Zeus and Hermes' older siblings were discussing the current situation that was transpiring. Though it was not an official meeting of the gods, the Olympians treated it like one. Well, some of them did at least. Some like Apollo and Ares were just there to talk about how the youngest Olympian was going to get ripped a new one.

"I could make a haiku from this:

Our Little Hermes

He sure screwed up real badly

Now the world is doomed"

Silence.

"Can I?"

"Please."

Using a pillow, Ares jumped his brother, smothering the blond with it. Apollo kicked and screamed, but the others ignored him since the god couldn't die from it. Instead, the returned to the real reason they were there.

"Do you think they'll find him?" Artemis asked.

"I'm not sure," Athena replied. "This is the first time the Big Three have actually gone out searching for themselves. If _they _got off their thrones to look for Hermes, then he's in bigger trouble than we thought."

"Serves the kid right," Dionysius said. "This is the first time I've ever heard of _anyone _breaking the Sacred First Law."

"No," Hephaestus started, "there was another time. It's how the Hellhounds were created."

"Not to mention the Dark Ages." Athena added, "In all _four_ civilizations."

"S-so what do you think is going to happen to the t-twerp?" Ares asked, struggling with the son god.

Athena stared silently ahead. They next words that came out of her mouth surprised her sibling. "I don't know."

"Y-you don't know?" Artemis asked. "B-but you know everything. You're the wisest of us all Athena."

"Normally that is true, but the Sacred First Law is far beyond my knowledge. Only the oldest gods know."

"And I doubt they'd tell us." Dionysius commented.

"I don't see what's the big deal is," Apollo said after he manage to push Ares off him. "So Hermes broke a law, we all do it sometimes."

"Don't be an idiot Apollo" Hera's voice growled. The gods turned to see the goddess of motherhood march into the living, a never before killing intent emanating off of her. "The Sacred First Law is not a part of our Ancient Law. It goes far beyond our civilization. Defying the Sacred First Law is defying not Western Civilization, but all four civilizations. Mankind will be thrown into chaos if things are not restored by tonight."

"And what exactly is the Sacred First Law mother?" Hephaestus asked.

Hera stood still for a second before walking over a vase. Hera normally cared a calm demeanor while she was within her palace. However, the gods could see she was visibly shaking. It was then they noticed her pale complexion and how didn't seem to radiate the same power as she did before. A concerned Athena stood up and placed a comforting hand on the goddess. "Lady Hera?"

"I'm fine Athena…The Sacred First Law as you know was something you only know of by name. It's a powerful law put into place by the Creator. It was so our civilization does not collide with or the other three civilizations. It was also put into place to ensure mortals would be unharmed by monsters and dark gods. As you know, it was broken once, a millennia ago by someone from the Northern Civilization. The result was the entire planet was thrown into darkness. Monster who defied the boundary between monster and humans were created. These things attacked mortals and devoured their souls. Some each devoured souls of those who had lingered on earth after their deaths.

Even through all that chaos, it would be nothing compared to what would happen if the Sacred First Law is not repaired by the lunar eclipse. Should that happen, not only will our greatest enemies walk the earth once more, but the dark gods of the other civilizations will as well. Our world will then crash into each other."

"That's horrible!" Artemis gasped. "Why would Hermes put us in danger like that?"

Hera huffed. "He probably doesn't realize the full extent of what he is doing. If is only doing what he thinks is right for his son."

"You're telling us Hermes is destroying the world for that traitorous son of his?" Ares growled. Hera turned to him, her eyes narrowed.

"Wouldn't you do the same for the child you cared most about?" No one said a word, each god thinking about their favorite child.

The palace shook violently. Taken by surprise, the gods braced themselves, holding onto furniture or each other. The celestial earthquake stopped and they looked up at Hera, who stared impassively at the sky as if nothing happened.

"It's begun."

.

.

.

He was thrown onto the ground, his body bruised and broken. Tears were brimming around his eyes as he fought the pain. He was down to three chains. The fourth one had shattered as his body was beaten and thrown around. The psychical abuse was horrible, but it was nothing compared to the mental abuse Kronos was giving him. The titan lord was forcing memory after memory into his head. He had used so many people for this monster. Lost friendships and trusts. He had gotten so many people killed. And all because he was angry at the gods and felt like his dad never cared for him.

"Come now Luke, we're almost there. Just three more to go."

"Go to Hades you bastard."

"Touché. What would you mother say if she heard you talk like that?"

"Don't about talk my mom!" He got up and ran, throwing a fist at the titan. It was his first offensive move of the day and he grinned when he saw it connect. He only had a moment to enjoy his victory before he was punched in the gut, and knocked to the ground by the blunt end of Backbiter. The blade was pressed against his back, keeping him down.

"You forget your place Luke. Never raise your hand at me."

"You don't own me anymore," Luke growled. Kronos smirked.

"Maybe I should change that…" with a sick, twisted grin, the titan lord pressed the blade deeper into the blonde's back.

He cried in pain. The blade pressed deeper, drawing blood. It was like his back had bit lit on fire. Memories of countless monsters and half-bloods he's killed with the very sword digging into him. He saw a black river and felt a horrible pain from the water, just like he was feeling now. He saw himself poisoning Thalia and felt the same pain she did. He heard Kronos talking. Telling him as long he was in his unconscious state, he'd never be able to escape his punishment. The blade was lifted off his back.

"K…"

As Kronos continued writing, Luke watched through tear blurred eyes as a chain corroded and shattered, leaving him with only two.

"Someone…please. Someone wake me up!"


	9. Chapter 9

Sloth: I'll admit this chapter wasn't exactly my favorite to write. Everything seemed to move way too fast and didn't hold the same feeling as the other chapters. And I'm having a tough time with the remaining chapters as well, especially the last two since I have two different endings. I try to keep chapters under a 2000 words but, I guess that ain't happening. Well, might as well let you guys just read for yourselves. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: No own PJO.

* * *

"I'm no medic, but I'm sure people aren't supposed to bleed like that." Nico said plainly.

"Nah, you think?" Percy tried his best to stop the bleeding from the marks that were forming on Luke's back. It had happened to suddenly. He had been trying to get Bianca's spirit to tell him why she and Nico were there when Luke started to bleed. At first, Percy had thought Luke did suffer from damage from the Minotaur. However, when lines started carving themselves into the blonde's back, he grew worried. So far a large, angry K and R had formed on his back and now a box like O was forming. He had been resorted to use Luke's own shirt to stop the bleeding.

"It's his subconscious." Bianca said suddenly. Percy gave her a confused look and she sighed sadly. "Have you ever seen Nightmare on Elm Street? It's sort of like that for demigods. When we're attacked in our subconscious, the damage caused becomes real because our brains are being made to think it was real. These wounds are being formed because his brain thinks he's really being attacked." Percy gave her a look and she said, "Being dead gives you a lot of insight."

"That's good and all, but how do we stop it?"

"We can't," Nico said plainly. "At least not here."

"What does that mean?"

"We've just got to wait for Annabeth and Thalia. They should be here soon."

"That's another thing" Percy started, "why do Thalia and Annabeth need to be here?"

"Because, it was his request," Bianca replied ominously. Percy just stared at the two. He wanted to ask who they were talking about, but two sets of eyes kept him quiet. He wondered where the playful Bianca and Nico had gone. He had tried asking Nico where he had been the past few months, but the boy kept giving him the evil eyes. He wasn't being figuratively either. At one point during his questioning, Nico had actually thrown an eye ball at him. Where the boy got it, Percy will never know.

Luke made a whimpering noise and Percy saw blood on his fingers. He lifted up the shirt to check out the current damage. His green eyes widened at the named carved onto the older boy's back. Kronos' glared back at him.

"How the-? What the hell is this?"

"Bianca told you. Luke's being attacked in his subconscious." Nico told him emotionlessly. "Kronos is just showing him who's boss." A small smile formed on the boy's face.

"Nico!"

"What? It's his fault for letting himself become Kronos' bitch."

"Language!"

Nico huffed and pouted, turning away from his sister. Bianca only shook her head and turned to Percy.

"I'm sorry. He's still bitter about my death."

"How are you here anyways? N-not that I'm not happy to see you Bianca, but you know…you're dead." She opened her mouth, but he stopped her. "Let me guess. Not until Thalia and Annabeth get here." At the sight of Bianca's sad smile, he sighed.

He growled in frustration. He hated being kept in the dark like this. He didn't know how long it would take for the girls to get there, or if there were coming at all. He'd go insane with waiting and cursed his ADHD for it. Fortunately for Percy, two individuals came around the corner. He brightened at the sight of Annabeth. She returned the smile and ran over to him…only to wallop him upside the head.

"Ow!"

"You Seaweed Brain! What were you thinking? Do you have any idea where you are?" she asked him hotly. She didn't wait for him to reply though, "You're in the Labyrinth! Do you know what kind of monsters live down here?!"

"Would a Minotaur be the correct answer?" She walloped him upside the head again. "Ow! Stop doing that woman!"

"You deserved it. Now where's Luke, I want to give him a piece of my mind too." Annabeth fumed, clearly focusing on Percy only. Had she paid more attention to her surrounding, she would have known where Luke saw. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Thalia did.

"Luke!" She ran over to the blond, lifting him up and putting his head on her knees. "What happened? Did you do this?"

"What?" Percy stared, "No! It wasn't me!"

"Then who?!"

"It was Kronos," Bianca spoke, getting the other girl's attention. "Hello Thalia. It's good to see you again."

"Bianca…How are you…here?"

Nico huffed. "What am I? Chopped liver?"

"Nico!" Annabeth ran over and gave the younger boy a hug. He squirmed and she pulled away, blushing at her own childish antics. "Sorry. It's just…we were worried about you."

"Yeah I know. Bianca won't stop telling me."

"What are you two doing here?" Thalia asked. She turned her eyes to Luke, who seemed to be having a hard time breathing. She glared down at the angry red name on his back, moving his bloodstained shirt to cover them. She didn't want to look at that name. It was like someone was trying to point out that Luke still belonged to Kronos and she was _not_ going to let that be the case. "How did this happen?"

Bianca opened her mouth to speak, but a deep, sad voice spoke first.

"Allow me to explain sister."

A bright flash, that made them cover their eyes, and Hermes stood in front of them. However, his usually cheerful smile was replaced with a worn, tired expression. The god's hair looked as white as snow and there were dark circles under his eyes. His jogging clothes were covered in dirt and grime and had rips and tears in them. But most notably was the glowing blue butterfly fluttering around in a jar he held.

"Lord Hermes." They weren't sure whether to bow or to rush over to the god as he stumbled to the ground. In the end, Percy was the one who ventured to the god and helped him sit down.

"You look awful…uh, no offence Hermes."

"None taken," the god chuckled lightly. "I know how bad I look. It's what you get from trying to run from the Big Three."

"Running from the Big Three?" Annabeth questioned. "Why would they be after you?"

Hermes caught his breath and turned to his son, whose face was contorted in pain. "How long has he been unconscious?" the god asked, ignoring Annabeth's question. Percy looked up at the ceiling, as if time would just appear there.

"I'm not sure, about thirty minutes or so…give or take. Why?"

Hermes sighed again and stood up painfully. It was then that Percy noticed the god was clutching his side, where a faint, golden stain resided.

"Then we don't have much time." He set the butterfly down and turned to Bianca. "Do you have it?"

Nodding, Bianca reached into her pocket and pulled out a transparent plant. Hermes took the plant and it became a solid material. In his hand was a green stem with a jumble of roots. It gave off a weird aroma that tickled their noses. The demigods watched in confusion as Hermes pulled out a thermos and placed the plant inside. Closing the thermos, the god started shaking it as if he was making a martini. When he stopped, he took off the top and allowed steam to rise up.

"Hurry. All of you drink this." He said, pouring the newly formed liquid into the cup. Obviously they weren't sure what to do when the god offered them that drink.

"Um…Lord Hermes," Annabeth started, "I don't know how to say it but…"

"That thing smells like shit and we're not going to drink it." Thalia concluded. Hermes' eyes flashed and they backed up slightly. However, instead of smiting them, Hermes drew in a long breath before wiping his hand on his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm just in a hurry. I should probably explain myself." He sat down, looking at Luke's body. He saw Thalia's fingers running themselves through the boy's hair and couldn't help but smile. "I'm sorry, but everything that's happened since the Winter Solstice has been my fault." At the confused faces, Hermes picked up the jar and started to unscrew it. "I'd like to introduce you all to someone. Everyone, this is Destiny."

.

.

.

Luke hit the ground. His body was bloody, bruised, and broken. Kronos had done everything from breaking his bone to craving his own name into his back. He couldn't move his right arm anymore and his bottom lip had busted open twice. He was sure his legs weren't functioning anymore and he could possibly have a broken rib or two. The worst part was this was only the physical damage. The titan was taking his sweet time trying to systematically tear him down brick by mental brick. Or rather, the titian was breaking the mental chains that kept the evil mastermind from entering his mind and taking over his body.

Through his one good eye Luke looked over at the door to his mind. A chain turned to ash, leaving him with only one last chain before Kronos could smash right through the barrier. He had to give himself credit though. He had managed to recreate two chains to keep up the barrier, but like many times before, Kronos tore them down by making Luke remember the horrible deeds he's done and or beating the crap out of him.

"Well well, only one left." Kronos said smugly. Luke felt his hair being pulled and he grunted in pain as he was forced to look up as his own twisted face. Gold eyes stared back at him and he knew if he didn't do something; his body really would belong to the titan. "How do you want it to go?"

"I'm…not…" he couldn't finish the sentence. He was too tired to fight. He tried to stare defiantly at the titan, but with a black eye, it didn't go so well. It only made Kronos laugh before he threw the boy to the ground.

"You're pathetic Luke! You really think you can last with me? Not even the Achilles' Curse can save you from me as long as we're here." Kronos walked around him, the titan's eyes burning into him. Luke fought the tears. He wouldn't cry in front of this monster.

"Go ahead Luke." The titan whispered in his ear. "Cry. Cry your pathetic, miserable heart out. You know no one's going to help you. You've gotten so many people killed. You tried to kill the two people you loved most and even betrayed the boy who admired you. You sought to overthrow the gods and kill your own father. Oh…and your poor mother."

He shut his eyes. "Don't..." he pleaded. "Stop it."

"Your poor, weak-minded mother. You left her by herself. Does that make you feel proud Luke? Knowing you left your mother to possibly die a crazy widow?" A loud crack echoed throughout Luke's subconscious. A grin formed on Kronos' face.

"Shut…up…"

"Do you really think someone's going to come help you Luke? You're –" kick "-a useless-" kick "-piece-" kick "-of-" kick "-shit!"

Luke rolled onto his back. He was having a hard time breathing and every time he concentrated on a good memory to repair the chain, Kronos would throttle him. A gentle touch on his hand brought a calming sensation to him. Someone was trying to help him from the conscious world. A small smile spread on his lip, but it didn't help with the tears.

"Thalia..."

.

.

.

"…Help me…"

Thalia looked down, being the only one having heard Luke's pleads. She tightened her grip on his hand.

"Wait, you're kidding right?" Percy gawked. "That little think is Destiny?"

"_I assure you young man I am anything but little._" The butterfly spoke, surprising the young demigods. Hermes chuckled at their surprise while he kept a hand on the butterfly.

"In reality, this isn't _the_ destiny, but rather one of her many offspring. The original Destiny was a goddess older than Gaia. As time went on, Destiny created many spirits to continue creating destiny for mortals. This particular butterfly is Luke's Destiny. I stole her from Atlantis to prevent Luke's destiny from coming to pass."

"Wait, you _stole_ Luke's destiny?" Annabeth inquired.

"_I'd call it kidnapping._" The butterfly said, _"I had been minding my own business on Atlantis when this Olympian came and snatched me from the Fields of Fate._"

Hermes turned red as he turned away from the butterfly. Percy on the other hand was curious about something else.

"Wait, Atlantis is real? But that's not part of Greek Mythology…is it?"

"_No, it is not. But who says Greek Mythology is the only one the world revolves around?_"

"So if you're Luke's destiny…does that mean you know ours as well?"

"_No child, but I do know the butterflies responsible for your destinies._"

"Oh I get it," Annabeth exclaimed. "Because there are many destinies, there are many different destiny butterflies."

"_Correct. You are a clever one._"

"I don't see how this has anything to do with why we've got to drink that stuff." Percy said. Hermes turned to Luke before he looked back at Percy.

"There was something I hadn't expected from stealing Luke's destiny." The god said. "I broke a very ancient law. The Sacred First Law. Because of it the other million destiny butterflies are trying desperately to fix things and as a result, the boundaries between the four civilizations are crumpling."

"The four civilizations?" Percy inquired. "I thought there was only Western Civilization."

"No, there are four. One for each direction." Hermes explained. "But none of that is important right now." he said as desperation started dripping from his voice. "What is important is that you have to enter Luke's subconscious right now and stop Kronos. I was the one who took Luke's memories away I stored them in the deepest part of his subconscious. The thing is, I didn't count on Kronos leaving a part of himself inside Luke. He's been trying to get into Luke's mind so he can take over Luke's body."

There was an array of reactions. He noticed Thalia's eyes darkened and her fingers tightened around his son's fingers.

"I set up a special lock to stop Kronos from ever getting inside Luke's mind. The only way Kronos could get in was if the chains keeping him out broke, and they will only do so if Luke has any self doubt in him or…"

"He remembers something negative about himself," Thalia suddenly spoke. They all turned to her, but with her eyes trained on Luke, they couldn't see how she felt. "Something happened earlier today. I-I accidentally told him that he tried to poison me and I saw something. I thought it was a trick of the light, but now…now I know I saw…"

Hermes nodded and went to put the butterfly back into the jar. She yelled in protest, but the small being couldn't stop the god from putting her back in.

"This is why I had Bianca go a get a special plant that grows only in the underworld. Whoever drinks a tea brewed with the Dream Root will be able to enter another person's subconscious. I've already added in a piece of Luke's hair so you'd be able to get into his mind faster. Please, you're the only ones who can help my Luke."

"Are you serious?" Percy asked. "You want us to go into Luke's head? We don't know what can be going on in there."

"Kronos is probably beating the snot out of him." Nico commented, earning a glare from the normally mellow god. Hermes returned his gaze to Percy, pleading with the boy with his eyes.

"Please Percy. Luke is the son of the _only_ woman I loved._ My_ son. I would've given up my immortality for them. This is the best I can do. I can't go into his mind, but you can. I'm begging you."

There was silence as they thought over it. A light whimper broke the silence and Thalia was the first to spoke. She looked up with determination on her face.

"We'll do it. I'm not going to let Kronos get his hands on Luke again. Not now, not ever." She said. Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"Same here. We're not going to sit back and watch. We wouldn't be heroes if we did."

"Might as well." Nico said. "There's nothing better to do. You'll be alright by yourself for a while Bianca?"

"Of course. Good luck in there Nico."

They all turned to Percy, who had yet to say anything. Green eyes stared back at them. He had a frown on his face that clearly showed his dislike of this. It was a known fact Percy never liked the blond after the betrayal. The chances of Percy ever accepting Luke as the guy he met when he was twelve was slim.

.

.

.

A loud shattering noise rang out through his subconscious and Luke felt like he could die right there and then. He had failed to keep the last chain up. It had shattered under Kronos' pressure and cruel reminder that he had let down his mother. He abandoned his mother to die on her own. The titan showed him what kind of son he was and he broke. He looked up to see the last thing keeping his mind Kronos-free wavered and disappear. All Kronos needed to do was kick the door down and he'd have free reign over his body.

Luke found a blade to his throat.

"Any last words before I take over your body?"

"Go to Hades," Luke growled weakly. The titan chuckled before raising his sword above him. A twisted smile was plastered on his face and Luke knew that look would forever be on his own face. With the last of his strength, Luke watched the sword come down in a slicing motion. He accepted his fate, regretting he couldn't apology to Thalia.

Clank!

Kronos was taken by surprise, the silver blade pushing him back and making him stagger back. Blue eyes stared at the three new people in his head. Blond and black hair fluttered in the mental wind and their weapons shining as bright as the auras around them. He didn't know if he was dreaming, or if he had died. He only knew that he was just rescued by the last people he'd ever expect. From the look on Kronos' face, these kids weren't his imagination.

"Hey Luke," Percy said, "you owe us one." He teased.


	10. Chapter 10

Sloth: Ok, confession time. Everything from the end of chapter six to now was not suppose to happen. Some how, by some strange phenomenon, I have strayed from the original story line I was planning. Originally, everything was suppose to happen at Camp. Luke was just suppose to go crazy, lots of Thuke fluff was involved, and a happy ending. Some how it turned into an epic story about Destiny and now Olympus is starting to fall apart as monsters from other fandoms start appearing. I say it's because I'm excited that the Percy Jackson movie is coming out. Woot! Ahem, anyways...In light of the movie, and the stray plot line, I have to cut the twelve chapter mark. This story is going to take more than twelves chapters now. It's also a good thing I didn't put this in a character category, because it will focus on other characters. Not as much as our main guy, but you know, we will get to see more.

On that note, I apologize ahead for making the gods seem like wusses in this chapter. If you think about, wouldn't you be scared of something that knocked out the two best fighters in your family?

* * *

"Luke?" he heard Thalia's voice, but his eyes could barely focus on it. He was exhausted, barely able to stay awake. His face was wet from his own salty tears and dried blood. His body ached and he wondered if he was just seeing things. Her hand was warm and comforting and electric blue eyes pierced through the darkness that was clinging to the sides of his vision. He blinked, clearing his vision and casting away some of the darkness to get a better look at her face.

He managed a small smile. Thalia had never looked so beautiful. A soft, silver glow clung to her, making her look like a beacon that cut through the dark storm clouds above. Not even the violent winds that were tearing up foliages in his subconscious seemed to have an effect on her. Her skin was soft and felt warm to the touch. And her smile, he couldn't describe it well enough. It was just…just…

Whack!

"Ow!" he groaned, clutching his head from where she hit him. "What was that for?"

"For letting a douche bag into your head." Thalia said smugly. "I thought you knew better than that."

"How?" he asked. He turned his attention to Annabeth, Percy, and random emo kid he didn't know. "I'm seeing emo kids. This has got to be in my head."

"I'm not emo." Nico muttered as a scowl developed on his face. He caught Percy holding back a snicker and glared at the older boy. Percy ceased his fits and turned his attention back to Kronos.

Though he had never seen Kronos' true form, he never really expected the titan to look like Luke. Not that he was complaining really. He'd rather fight something he was familiar with that a Zeus-know-big titan lord. Plus, he'd be able to vent his frustrations on the Luke he hated rather than the confused half-blood sitting behind him. And that smirk was just getting on his nerves too.

"Can I beat the crap out of _Luke_ now?" he asked Annabeth, who gripped her knife tighter.

"Not before I do." She replied.

Kronos laughed. The obnoxious sound that came out of the titan's mouth was like a cheese crater on a chalk board.

"I've got to hand it to Hermes. The Olympian trash actually sent kids into his son's head. Tell me, did he use African Dream Root too or did he pull a Freddy Krueger?"

"Funny, I thought you were taking ideas off of movies," Percy retorted. He spun Riptide in his hand, itching for the fight to start. Annabeth looked at him and frowned.

"Remember the plan Percy."

"I know…" There was the cheese grinding noise again and Percy nearly lost his temper. "I just wish he'd shut up."

"I'm impressed. Hermes did send an odd bunch of brats. What, we've got a gothic reject…Hades' brat maybe? Then there's Ms. Know-it-all's baby girl and my traitorous son's Avril wannabe. Then there's little Seaweed Brained Jackson."

"Hey!" Annabeth shouted. "I'm the only one who gets to call him that."

Kronos snorted.

"Children. I sure hope you know what you're doing, because even when I'm not at full strength, I can still kill each one of you. And if you're not aware of it, but if you die in your subconscious – or rather Luke's – you die in real life."

"Oh, we know," Percy smirked, "but anything to knock you down a peg is worth doing."

The scowl on the titan's face made Percy giddy and he had to restrain himself from laughing.

"Insolent child." Kronos gripped Backbiter, his knuckles turning white. "I'd watch my mouth."

"You mean Luke's mouth you parasite."

Golden eyes flashed and in an instant, Kronos was in front of Percy, sword raised above his head. Swords clashed and both struggled in a battle to throw the other one down. Seeing this as their cue, Nico and Annabeth went on the attack. As one, they threw up their legs, slamming their heel into the titan's stomach. Taken by surprise, he stumbled back, giving Percy the opportunity to attack. He brought Riptide down in an arch. It bounced back and Annabeth had the duck to avoid the ricochet.

"How the-?"

He was thrown off his feet. Kronos used the boy's momentary surprise to backhand him. Nico joined him a second later. With a battle cry, the titan stabbed at Percy, who rolled away in time to see Backbiter strike the ground. Green corroded to a sick brown.

"Guys, don't let him cut you with that sword!"

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Nico!"

"Die!"

Kronos charged at both Nico and Percy, slashing the air in front of them as they ducked and dodged. In the brief seconds that passed before them, the two half bloods could see the sword cut through the air, causing a ripple of sorts to form in its path. Metals clashed again, two half bloods striking Kronos together. However, Kronos took advantage of the sloppy team work and batted away their blades. He slammed the hilt of his sword into Nico and kicked Percy with his foot.

Annabeth charged from behind, bringing her knife into the titan's shoulder. However, to her horror, the blade bounced harmlessly off him, flying out of her hand and digging itself into the ground instead. Kronos backhanded her in retaliation and she fell with a cry.

"Annabeth!" Percy charged with a fierce cry, which was cut off by the titan's tight grip on his throat.

"Didn't I tell you it was useless? I'm master of Luke's subconscious. I've taken his curse and I'll crush you all with it."

"What curse?" Luke asked. He turned to Thalia and saw the scowl on her face. "Thalia, what's he talking about?"

"That's not important. What is important is that we have to get inside your mind." She told him as half carried him across the battle field. It was obvious she wanted to join in on the action, but she needed to stick to the plan.

"I no longer require your assistance Jackson." They heard Kronos spat as he squeezed the life out of Percy. "Thanks to Hermes' interference, the Great Prophecy is, how should I put it, null and void."

Kronos raised Backbiter over his head, ready to swing it. "Get ready to feel a lot of pain half-blood."

Kronos suddenly wore a pained expression, his sword falling to the ground. Percy fell, gasping for precious air. He wondered what magic saved him and as he looked up, he knew what. Annabeth stood behind the titan, foot raised where it should hurt even a great titan lord.

"Back at ya," the blond smirked.

"She hangs out with you too much," Luke told Thalia as he winced. Even if he knew it was Kronos, it still looked like Annabeth had kicked him in the sensitive spot. Thalia just ignored him and continued towards the Big House.

"Come on, we've got to get inside. Now."

"Why? Thalia, you should be out there helping them."

"We've got a plan Scar Head," she told him, forcibly dragging him towards the house now. "Come on!"

Luke wasn't sure what plan they had in mind. They had already saved him from Kronos, should they leave before it was too late? He wondered why they even bothered to show up in the first place. Was he really that important to them? Didn't he try to kill them all before? It made no sense. But the one most important thing he wanted to know, "Why would you call me Scar Head?"

"It's for calling me a maid. Now less talking, more moving."

She pushed him towards the cabin. Luke found it weird he could actually walk. It was as if Thalia's presence alone healed his broken bones and sore muscles. Before he knew it, they were on the porch and with one swift kick; Thalia knocked the door off its hinges.

"What the Hades are you doing?" Luke asked her.

"We need to go in now." She tried pushing him in, but was surprised by his resistance. "Luke!"

"I'm not going in there."

"What? Luke there's no time! Percy and the others are distracting Kronos so you can get in there and gain control of your body."

He shook his head, fear clearly in his eyes. "I-I can't. It's where all my memories are…I-I can't see them."

"Luke, we can't argue about this. We _have_ to get in there."

There was a roar of outrage and a bolt of energy crashed into the porch. The two turned to see Kronos attacking Percy. Each time their swords clashed, bolts of energy would fly out randomly. The titan parried a side ambush from Annabeth and swiped Nico off his feet. He was about to stab the boy when Luke yelled out.

"No!"

A big mistake. The titan looked up to see him and Thalia standing in front of an open doorway. Golden eyes flashed with anger and he marched towards them. Thalia stood in front of Luke and held her hand out. Lightning fired out of her fingers, colliding into the titan and sent him flying across the field.

"When could you do that?"

"Just now." she told him. "Now move!" Without waiting for his permission, Thalia pushed Luke into the dark void, following suit. As the two of them dived in, Nico looked up and took his cue. It stabbed his sword into the ground. Stone walls, as black as coal, ruptured from the ground. They formed a protective barrier all around the Big House, leaving no entrance or exit, completely sealing it off.

Percy walked over and patted Nico on the shoulder.

"Nice job. Just like we planned."

Nico shrugged off the older boy's hand and returned back to Kronos, who was growling. Annabeth joined their side, knife ready.

"It's up to them now."

.

.

.

All across the globe, dark clouds rolled across the sky. Lightning struck the ground in repeated succession. One bolt came down and hit the sky itself and for a brief instance, a bright wall of light could be seen. The wall reached the sky, cutting into the darkness itself, and spanned across the entire length of the U.S. Across the sea, another invisible wall was struck by lightning. It flashed briefly, and if one were to look carefully, a great castle could be seen nestling quietly behind the barrier. Lightning struck two more barriers, one in Vancouver and the other in Brazil. With each bolt of lightning the walls would appear and shake. The immortals grew worried as they saw the barriers falter and those who could see through the Mist started to panic.

Up high in Olympus, the gods looked out to the sky, their godly sight giving them the ability to see far across the continent. Not only were they worried about seeing the heavenly walls for the first times in their lives, but they knew that these lightning strikes were not the work of Zeus. Instead of the Thunder God's brilliant blue bolts, these bolts were as black as Hades' throne.

"Anyone know what's going on here?" Ares asked. "Athena?"

"For once, I've no idea." She replied grimly.

"Oh, we're screwed." Artemis elbowed her brother.

"Do not be quick to judge. Whatever is going on, I am sure father and our uncles will solve-"

Olympus shook violently as a black bolt came from the sky and struck the side of the mountain. Pieces of the mountain crumbled away, breaking out of the Mist and fell down to New York. The palace tipped, swaying back and forth as if it were a boat. The Olympians braced themselves, holding tightly onto columns or each other. After the "sky-quake" ceased, Artemis pried herself off her brother.

"That was frightening." She said, taking on all the persona of the twelve year old girl she appeared as.

"That was unnatural." Athena commented. "Olympus should not have been struck by that lightning bolt."

"Well it's not going to stop!" Dionysus exclaimed as he pointing to two more incoming bolts.

"Take cover!"

They scurried, taking refuge behind columns and furniture. The bolts crashed into the palace. The unnatural forces slammed into stone, devastating in building. However, they did not stop there. As if they were living creatures, these lightning bolts continued their raid on Olympus. They bounced across the palace, smashing and blasting everything in sight. One ran for Aphrodite and would have electrocuted the goddess if Ares had not blocked it with his shield. The bolt bounced off, crashing into a plasma TV instead.

"Back off!"

"I've never seen such an unnatural force before." Athena said grimly as she pulled out her own shield to block one that raced towards her. It ricocheted off her shield and crashed into the grandfather clock. "Oh, well I never liked that thing anyways."

The black bolts rose from their fallen point and zipped across the palace and with great strength collided into the defending gods. Athena and Ares flew across the room at such speeds, a mortal would have died in instance they hit the wall.

"Athena! Ares!" the gods crowded their siblings, horrified to see golden blood. Hephaestus looked up in time to see the bolts rear up for another attack.

"Here they come!"

He and Apollo both took to the defense, ready to defend their brothers and sisters when the most surprising sight greeted them. As the bolts charged, Hera brook into the living room. She was garbed in the most beautiful battle armor. It was pure white, shining like the sun itself. White peacock feathers dressed her cape and headdress. She carried an ivory spear in her left hand and a round shield in her right. The shield was made if a reflective metal, like a mirror. Her white dressed flowed around her like her chestnut hair. She no longer looked like a Goddess of Marriage, but instead, she looked like a powerful warrior goddess.

She ran across the living room, shield raised and blocked the two bolts. They bounced only a centimeter away from her before she brought her spear down with a fierce battle cry. It squired one bolt, turning it into violet ashes before it cut through the second. Without hesitation, she turned to the children. Though they were not her own, she grew to care for them and would not stand back as chaos broke out around them.

"All of you! Into the throne room! This is one battle none of you can prevail!"

"L-lady Hera, w-what are you speaking of?" Artemis asked.

"These monsters are not from our world. They were from far beyond your time. Head into the throne room! Hestia, Demeter, and I will defend Olympus until your father returns"

"You can't be serious." Apollo exclaimed. "We're gods, not cowards."

"You're all still children in my eyes. These creatures are the result of your brother's interference with the Sacred First Law. He stole an important destiny and thus all the destinies on Atlantis are beginning to die. Without them, the barriers that separate Western Civilization from the other three Great Civilizations are beginning to fall. Monsters older than the Titans themselves are beginning to rise!"

As if to prove her point, a powerful roar that shook even the Mist echoed across the continent. Artemis looked out the rail to see a massive whale like creature rise up from the bay. It was black like a killer whale and had a purple belly with a violet aura. Its entire body was about the size of the Empire State Building. It flew in the air, roaring in outrage towards Olympus. For once in her immortal life, Artemis did not want to hunt a creature.

Two chariots flew to intercept the beast. Hestia and Demeter attacked with spears made of wood and fire, throwing them at the beast. It roared and prepared to devour the two goddesses when a large red serpent flew from the south. The serpentine dragon wrapped its body around the whale demon and pulled it back into the ocean.

"The Bound Immortal…the barriers are falling faster than we had anticipated." She turned to the gods, who watched in awe. "I want you all to go into the throne room now. Persephone is already there. If you're so interested in knowing what is going on, she can show you."

"But mother-"

"Go!" she demanded. Her entire body flashed brightly with urgency and anger. Hesitantly, the gods stood up, carrying the two wounded. As they rushed to the throne room, Hera stopped Dionysus.

"Dionysus. I want you to return to Camp Half-Blood."

"You can't be serious." He said. First she had forced them into the throne room and now she wanted him to go back to that forsaken camp? "Why would I do that? I should stay here."

"No! I need you to return to camp. The barriers there will fall, even with that_ girl_'s tree protecting the border. If Camp Half-Blood falls, so does any chance for Olympus." she told him ominously.

Dionysus looked indignant. He'd rather not go back to that camp. He had been given the chance to leave for the day and thanks to Hermes he had to go back. When he saw the god, he was going to kick his ass. He was gone in an instance.

The queen of the gods sighed in relief. She hoped the god would take some responsibility and defend the Camp. To Dionysus, it was just a place for half-bloods. It meant nothing more to him than a punishment. However, if he knew the truth about why Camp Half-Blood was really put up there, he might not take it so lightly. A god needed to remain at that camp to not only ensure the children's safety, but the safety to Western Civilization's barrier. If the camp would be destroyed, than the barrier keeping the Olympian's realm would perish, and they along with it.

She looked towards the sky and prayed. Prayed for her husband's safety. Prayed for her children's safety, for that was what they were now. And more importantly, prayed that everything would turn out in the end.

"May the Creator have mercy on us all."

.

.

.

Down in the labyrinth, Bianca and Hermes watched over the sleeping bodies of the five demigods. They all looked peaceful just lying next to each other. Bianca giggled as she watched her brother curl into a ball and stick his thump into his mouth. She would hold this against him for life. She turned to Percy and Annabeth. The blond had her head resting against Percy's shoulder and he had his on top of her. They almost looked like jigsaw pieces that fit perfectly together. Even their breathing was evenly matched. Then there was Luke and Thalia. Thalia had Luke's head resting on her lap. Her head was against the wall and her fingers absentmindedly brushed a few strands of Luke's blond hair. He mumbled something and turned in his sleep.

"A lot of blackmail material huh Bianca?"

She looked up at the god. He looked tired and his hair seemed to get whiter. He looked as pale as she was. And she was dead. She smiled sadly at the god. She felt sorry for him. He had risked his own life, and possibly that of the entire world, to save his son. That was a real parent. He was possible the only god to care so much for his child, no matter what side he or she choice. And he still had the sense of humor to joke around.

"You risked a lot didn't you Lord Hermes?"

"Yeah." He held the jar that kept Luke's Destiny Butterfly. "It's hard to imagine that such a small creature like this held so much influence in the world. Without this, Luke would be like any other half-blood."

"Is that why you love him so much? Because of his destiny?" she asked, sounding outraged.

"No! Of course not! I love him for who he is…maybe if he didn't have this thing hanging over him, his mother and me…"

"You mean…you actually loved his mom?"

He nodded.

"It's said that once every millennia, a godly being could find true love with a mortal. May and I loved each other. It wasn't a fling like my others. Luke's not only my favorite, but my own blessed son. I'd rather die than loose either one of them."

Bianca turned from the god to his son. Though what he said was hurtful towards his other children, she knew what he meant. When she died, she met her father. She learned of how her mother died. She cried by her father's side all night. She'd seen what a godly parent would do for their favorite child.

"I'm sure thing will be alright Lord Hermes. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Olympus is probably falling from the sky right now. Ancient monsters are rising. Titans are probably being eaten by immortal demons. Oh, and my brothers and sisters are probably being attacked by monsters they can't fight."

Bianca stared at him.

"What? I read. Honestly, someone should check on the Royal Library now and then. I would have never found a way to safe Luke if someone kept the library in better order."

"Y-you mean you knew the dangers of what you were doing and you still went ahead and did it?"

Hermes nodded. "I told you. I'd risk everything for those I love. I'd even give up my life."

For once in his long life, Hermes was serious about giving up his life.


	11. Chapter 11

Sloth: Raise your hand if you saw Percy Jackson and the Olympians Movie! -raises hand- It was awesome. Granted, it did not follow the book and only used it as a base, but hey, it was still cool to have a movie. I will tell you, it had all the things the book has. Action, humor, friendship, and was fast paced. Unfortunately it lacked my favorite god of all time. So I added Mr. D in this chapter. also, Grover was totally awesome. Luke was funny, until he became the villain we all love, and Percy was on point. And despite being a brunette, Annabeth was totally how I saw her in my head. Well, now that my movie rant is over, lets get back to the story.

Disclaimer: me no own. Go away.

* * *

They say your mind reflects who you were. So Luke had to wonder why his mind looked like a one level house with monster shaped Beanie Babies all over the place. The furniture looked like they hadn't been attended to in years, dust collecting on the wooden tables. An antique coo-coo clock stood in the living room space, a miniature Hermes standing where the coo-coo bird normally would. Also, The place smelled like burnt cookies. The whole house had a dark, creepy atmosphere, like they had just walked into an abandoned cabin.

"_This_ is my mind?" he asked. He looked around the unfamiliar place. "It stinks. Why would my mind look like this?"

Thalia bit her lip. She had been told by Hermes that Luke's mind would look like the one thing he wanted. She had no idea how to explain why it looked like his old house. He ran away from home. Why would he want to go back to it? Why would the one thing he wanted most be his house?

She passed a few picture frames on a wooden desk and did a double take. Her blue eyes fell onto the pictures. She might have only been here once, but she knew there had never been any picture frames. More importantly, there had never been any pictures anywhere in Luke's house. Especially not of a beautiful blond haired woman leaning into Hermes' loving embrace. Next to that one was a picture of Luke (he looked to be about seven or eight) in a baseball uniform. He was smiling back, a tooth missing. Next to that one was a picture of him in his teens, with his arms wrapped around her.

"Thalia?"

She slapped the picture frame down as she turned to Luke. He had a confused and scared look on his face. He obviously didn't know what this place was other than it was supposed to be his mind. She wasn't going to tell him. From the brief information Hermes gave them, Luke would find out for himself.

"How do we get out of here? I want to get out now." he said, marching for the front door. She felt bad for him. He looked so scared and fragile. She watched him try to pry the door open and when it wouldn't move, he kicked a dent into it. "Dammit!"

"Luke, we can't leave yet." She told him, pulling him away from the door before he broke his toe.

"Why not? I didn't even want to be in here in the first place."

"We didn't have a choice," she told him. "It's part of the plan."

"What plan?" he pulled his arm out of her grip and glared at her. He was thankful they saved him, even when he didn't deserve it, but he never expected to be suddenly picked up and thrown into his mind. He didn't even want to be in here in the first place. Kronos had told him all of his memories were stored in here. He didn't want to recollect them anymore. He lost those horrible memories and he wanted to keep it that way. How was he supposed to react knowing his friends were forcing him in here as part of some plan he wasn't even in on.

"Luke, you've got to understand, your dad told us you're the only one who can stop Kronos."

"What are you talking about? I thought that Great Prophecy was about a child of the Big Three."

She looked at him, curious as to how he knew that. Luke looked guilty and looked at the floor. He didn't want to tell her he had eavesdropped on her conversation with Percy when he first found himself in the infirmary. She shook her head, deciding to ignore this and answer him.

"Hermes sort of wiped the Prophecy clean in minute he interfered. I-I was never supposed to pull you back in. You were supposed to fall off that cliff and remain with Kronos' army. Hermes said Kronos was supposed to take control of your body and one of us was supposed to…we were supposed to…"

She left the sentence hanging, but he knew where she was getting at. He leaned away from her a bit, staring at her in disbelief.

"You guys are supposed to kill me."

"No!" she exclaimed. "Well, we were, but now that the Great Prophecy no longer applies, we can stop Kronos without killing you. Your dad said the key to defeating Kronos lies within your memories."

"What the Hades is that supposed to mean?" Luke fired back. "How am I supposed to know how to defeat Kronos? Shouldn't it be Percy?"

"That's not what he meant. You're the only one who knows how to get Kronos out of your head." She told him. "Somewhere in your mind, you know how to do it. We've just got to look through your memories and-"

"No."

She stopped and looked up at hard, blue eyes.

"What?"

"No. I'm not going to go looking through my memories." He told her coldly. She could actually feel the temperature drop with each word he said. "I am _not_ going to go looking through my head for something I know I can't do."

"Luke this isn't just about you!" Thalia barked at him. "You know what's happening out in the real world? Because of your dad, Olympus is being attacked by monsters from other countries and vice versa. The whole world is falling apart because he stole your destiny."

"What?"

"I don't understand it either. It's a whole cause and effect thing. Look, the important thing is, _you're_ the one who has the power to stop this."

He frowned and tried to walk away. She moved and stood in his way, returning his glare with her own.

"Stop being a coward!" The words came out of her mouth. His eyes widened at the same time as hers. However, where she looked regretful, he looked angry. He turned to her, eyes full of hurt and fury.

"Well you know what Thalia? That's what I am!" he roared. "I'm a fucking coward okay! I broke in front of Kronos. I turned to that bastard because I got mad at my dad. I ran away from my mom, from you, from everyone who tried to me nice to me. Hades, the only reason we're in here is because I couldn't be strong enough to protect the barrier my dad put up. Stop trying to make me feel like a hero when we both know I'm a nobody."

Thalia stared in surprise. She never knew he felt like that. Did he really think he was a coward? That he was weak? She saw tears brimming around his eyes and felt hurt. She was trying to force him to do something he didn't want to do. But he was the only one capable of stopping Kronos. She reached towards him, trying to wipe a stray tear, but he slapped her hand away.

"Don't." he said. "Just…Just stay away from me."

She never expected words to hurt before. She watched him walk off, to another part of the house. As he walked through the doorway to another room, Luke vanished from sight.

"Luke..."

.

.

.

Riptide and Backbiter clashed against each other like they had many times before. However, only this time, when Backbiter cut into flesh, Percy felt a little bit more tired. It was aggravating that every time Percy struck Kronos, Riptide would harmlessly bounce off. It didn't help that Kronos always managed to score a hit. Ducking under a sword swipe, Percy rolled over to Annabeth, who was recovering from an injury sustained earlier. Nico took over from there as he caught his breath.

"This is ridiculous," he said. "We can't get a scratch on him. How's your leg?"

"Fine. When Hermes told us we'd get physically hurt, I didn't think he meant it. It just seems impossible to get killed in your mind."

"Well we've just got to stay alive long enough until Luke and Thalia get back."

Annabeth gave the green eyed boy a look.

"Does this mean you have faith in Luke?"

Percy's face flushed and she couldn't help but smile. It would seem that the heat of the battle was bringing out a more mature side of Percy. Maybe he was finally realizing Luke wasn't the same "evil-mastermind" as before.

"No. I trust Thalia to bring his ass back. If she can't get someone to do something, no one can," he said hurriedly. She rolled her eyes. She guessed Percy will only admit to trusting Luke the day the River Styx froze over. Her eyes suddenly doubled in size. How could she have been so stupid?!

"Percy! I think I know why he can't be hurt."

"Because he isn't all there?"

"No. What did Kronos say? He took Luke's curse. Haven't you noticed something off about Luke since we brought him back to camp?"

"You mean besides the usual?"

"Think Seaweed Brain. Luke was electrocuted by Thalia. A normal person would have died from that shock. Then you told us he took a boulder to the head. Don't you think he would have died from that?"

"Yeah, but Luke was always thickheaded."

"No he isn't, but I know you are. Think about it Percy. Luke couldn't be hurt by anything. Who do we know from Greek Mythology that couldn't be hurt?"

He stared at her, confusion evident in his face. It took a moment, but soon confusion gave way for realization.

"The Achilles' Curse!"

"Yes! That's why Hermes said we had to get Luke to find his memories. He's the only one who knows where his Achilles' spot it."

"And if Kronos took the curse, that means we just need to find the spot and we can finally get rid of this eye sore."

Annabeth stood up, but she nearly feel over. Percy managed to catch her, giving her a questioning look.

"I'm not going to sit back and watch. We've got to stall Kronos long enough for Thalia and Luke to get back." She told him.

"You're not going anywhere on that foot. Let Nico and I take care of Kronos."

Nico flew over their direction, landing painfully at their feet. He squeaked as he hit the floor, muttering an ok as he laid their face-down.

"Ok, let me handle it."

Kronos sneered at the three half-bloods, twirling Backbiter in his hands.

"Next?"

.

.

.

Never in his life had Dionysus expected to see Camp Half-Blood to be in such turmoil. He always knew these brats were up to no good, but he never expected them to let the camp get in this kind of mess. Monsters were running loose around the camp. Giant pit scorpions were swatting campers with their tails. Hellhounds howled as they ran through camp. A few campers fought back against the invading monsters, their swords and spears clashing with beasts. Others ran for their lives.

Sticking his hand out, Dionysus managed to snag Grover by the collar as the satyr ran passed him.

"Mr. D. Thank the gods you're here."

"Mind telling me what happened satyr?"

"Oh, well, see, two days ago, when Percy showed up, him and Luke went in the woods talking. Juniper saw them argue and then she said they disappeared. Then Chiron said that they needed to form a search party, but Annabeth and Thalia already went ahead. I tried to stop them, but Thalia…yeah she can be persuasive. They were gone a full day and just when Chiron was about to send the party, which was mostly Me, Tyson, the Stolls, and Clarisse, monsters started coming into camp! They walked right passed the bounders like they were nothing!"

Grover kept rambling, but Dionysus didn't listen any more. His eyes were trained on Half-Blood Hill, where he saw a shimmering white veil. The usually solid, to him at least, barrier was rippling, trying to hold back as many monsters as possible. He realized Hera was right when she said Camp Half-Blood would start losing its magical protections.

"Grover." The satyr froze, surprised to hear his name come out of the god in such an uncharacteristically serious tone. "Where's Chiron?"

"H-he's in the front lines sir, Mr. D. sir."

The god nodded and turned his gaze to the Big House, which stood untouched amongst the battle. He could see an eerie green glow coming from the window. There was only one thing up there. He turned to Grover, eyes narrowing.

"You're still here?"

Grover suddenly realized he had someplace to be and ran, wobbled, galloped off into battle, yelling something about Junipers. Dionysus turned his attention back to the Big House.

"What are you up to Oracle?"

.

.

.

At first, all he could see was darkness. Then, slowly, light flooded his vision and then a long corridor appeared around him. He could smell disinfectant in the air and hear the muffled sounds of people talking. The sounds gave way to a much clear pair of voices. He could hear a woman giggling while the man cooed. His scanned the walls, curiosity taking over his rational senses. He found the source in a hospital room. He stood in the threshold, staring at the couple and cooed over something in the woman's arms.

Her blond hair fell gracefully onto her shoulders, parting away for her shimmering blue eyes. She glowed with such beauty that he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her giggling sounded like wind chimes, melodic music to his ears. Then there was the man by her side, a handsome man with dark hair. He was dressed so casually, jeans and a t-shirt, but held so much respect and authority in just the air around him. They looked like an odd couple, but it didn't seem like they cared. An angelic voice echoed in his ears.

"_He's adorable. He's even got your nose."_

"_But he's got your eyes."_

"_I bet he grows up to be just like you."_

"_Oh, you mean dashing and handsome?" the man smiled._

"_A sloppy dresser is more like it." She laughed at the pout on the man's face. "He'll probably pout like you too."_

"_I don't pout."_

"_Yes you do. You're doing it right now." A giggling came from the buddle in her arms and she laughed louder. "He even agrees with me."_

_The man chuckled and tickled the squirming bundle in her arms. He then turned his gaze towards her, a sadden expression on his face._

"_H-have you named him yet."_

"_I was hoping we could do that together."_

"_M-May. You shouldn't have. You should have just gone ahead."_

"_And let you miss naming your son? As if."_

"_But May-"_

"_Don't you 'but May' me Hermes. He's your son too. I want you to have as much time him as you can before…" she left the sentence hanging. They both stared thoughtfully at the baby, only the sound of the bundle to prevent total silence. _

"_He sure is active." Hermes said._

"_He gets that from you Mr. Marathon Runner."_

_Hermes' lips curved upward as he looked into the eyes of the mortal he had fallen for. He kissed her on the forehead and sat next to her on the bed. She scooted over, giving the god more room to share. Her head fell on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They remained in silence, just enjoying the time they had together. Finally, after a while, Hermes spoke up._

"_Luke."_

"_Luke?"_

"_Yeah. I've always liked that name."_

_May smiled at the god before turning to the boy in her arms._

"_Well, welcome to the world Luke Adam Castellan."_

And just like that the memory faded. It evaporated into dust before him, leaving him standing in a dark corridor. The dust shifted through the air, flying in his direction. He took a step back, but soon gasped in surprise as the dust went up through his nose. However, he felt an easing feeling coming with it instead of the expected burning one would feel from having dust go up your nose. He breathed out, blinking rapidly as the memory returned to him. He felt warm on the inside for a moment and then everything was as it was before.

He realized his memories were returning to him. He didn't even know he remembered that far back. He always knew there was a time in his life where he was happy, but was it that long ago? The images of his parents sitting on the bed, enjoying each other's company…Why was he so bitter towards his parents if that was his earliest memory of them?

"No." he told himself, shaking his head. "I'm not doing this. I'm not. Just got to find a way out."

He repeated the words again and again as he walked through the dark corridor that was his mind. He didn't want to remember any of this, even if it made him feel warm inside. He knew none of it would turn out well in the end.

Hoping to leave, he took a left and walked right into the time he tries killing Percy with the pit scorpion.

.

.

.

The attic was, as usual, creepy, cluttered, and over flowing with an angry green mist while a mummified corpse in a tie-tied shirt spazzed around. Dionysus stared in amazement at the Oracle as it came to life, trashing around madly. Green mist spewed out of her mouth as she screamed silently. The sound of people fighting outside only made the scene creepier. The Oracle knocked items over as she went about her silent rampage. She ripped the baggy with the Great Prophecy inside, throwing it to the ground. It burst in flames, turning to dust.

"Okay…someone's angry. And I thought dad had tantrums."

The Oracle was suddenly in his face, catching him off guard with how fast she moved. You know, for a dead girl. He stared at her sunken eyes, watching awkwardly as they stared at him. Tiny glowing dots started at back him. And then she took a hold of his suit, her mouth opening wider with a crack. She spoke in a dark, rasping voice.

"_He who has stolen shall have his life taken_

_Mother and son lost to those reawaken_

_The walls will tumble and she will fly_

_Time will scatter with nobody's cry_

_The Memories of a Nobody are needed_

_Only then will time be defeated_

_Six will answer the call_

_Heroes return, but they will fall!_"

Then the strangest thing happened. The Oracle jerked her head up and screamed. It sounded like someone dragging a fork across a chalkboard. The scream was accompanied by a thick, stream of emerald green smoke. It rose out of her, violently flying into the air. The smoke seemed to create its own swirling vortex of wind around it. Dionysus stared in awe as the smoke swirled around the room and then smashed through the window. It floated into the air, zipping across the battle field and up Half-Blood Hill. It flew into the air, searching for a new host.

The Oracle turned into a pile of dust, tie-tied shirt falling to the ground and beaded string cluttered to the ground. Dionysus just stared. He didn't say a word, not even when he heard Clarisse come into the Big House, telling people to evacuate the infirmary. He just blinked at the dust pile. He couldn't believe he just witness the release of Earth's greatest Titans.

He only had one thing to say.

"Okay. Awkward."

* * *

P.S, here a little challenge. as you noticed, I gave Luke a middle name. It was kind of a joke. Can you guess what gave me the idea to have Luke's middle name be Adam?

Well, don't forget to tell me your thoughts on the chapter. Until next time.


	12. Chapter 12

Sloth: I have to apology for the Hiatus guys. School sucked my muse so try we had to take her to the Muse-pital. It was tragic. I almost lost the story. And then I saw various movies and my muse came back to life! Granted it's mostly thanks to spring break. I will be taking this week and next week to finish up the remaining chapters to Memories of a Nobody and Blurring Your Perspective, my AU Harry Potter fanfic. I do plan on ending both stories by April 23, my birthday. After which I will plan on working the sequels to both. Yes, I said sequel. I will be doing one, but I will make it so that this story does not end with a cliff hanger and can be a stand alone. Now, for something important:

This chapter contains various hints/references to/mentions of/ and implements of several fandoms. Though some are harder to spot and others, I'm sure if you've researched somethings you will find them. Also, some of the things mentions in this story come off of some of my other fanfics, so you can always use them. Some characters are mentioned. I am saying this because I cannot keep track of all the various fandoms I am using to make a proper disclaimer. I'm telling you now, at this point of the story, all Hades is breaking loose and various realms, dimensions, and fandoms are beginning to merge. In other words it's getting close to the climax.

As I've said: I own nothing in this story but the plot and the OC, which was one, and he's not even mentioned fully, just implied that he was there.

Oh yeah, and here's a contest, be the first to guess all the fandoms mentioned and or implied and get the first part of the next chapter before everyone else! good luck!

* * *

"Die!"

Percy barrel rolled out of Backbiter's path and countered with Riptide. He was starting to get tired, growing more and more exhausted with each blow. He knew the battle was only taking place within Luke's subconscious, but it still felt real to him. Ever cut he got, ever blow he took. Each one felt as real and as painful as the other. And it wasn't just him either. Both Nico and Annabeth were also having problems of their own. Annabeth had twisted her ankle in the battle and had been forced to sit out while Nico had almost drained himself by erecting a stone barrier around the door to Luke's mind.

And Kronos was still going strong like a bull on steroids. Percy had thought that with Kronos taking on the appearance of Luke, that he'd be able to put more force behind his attacks. However, with Annabeth's sudden realization that Luke had swam in the River Styx and became invincible, the battle was getting one sided. It might have been better is Thalia was here to help, but she had taken Luke into his own mind so they could find a way to stop Kronos once and for all.

Hermes had informed them about the Great Prophecy before they entered Luke's subconscious. He had been the only god to know what would happen because it had been Luke's mother to have discovered it. In a failed attempt to become the Oracle, Luke's mother had witnessed the Great Prophecy unfold. She had seen five years of work and turmoil unfold before her eyes in a matter of seconds and gone mad. In her maddened state she told Hermes everything. How Luke would steal the Master Bolt. How Thalia would come back to life. How it was Percy who would decide the fate of the gods. And how Luke would die a hero.

Now things were changing. Hermes had gone to Atlantis and stole Luke's Destiny Butterfly. Without the magical creature flying freely in Atlantis, destiny couldn't be fulfilled. It started a long chain reaction that was causing the outside world to crumble. They could all feel in at that very moment. They could feel the walls of the Labyrinth cry in pain as it slowly cracked and dissolved. They could feel the mist slowly evaporate into nothing, letting mortals see what was hidden from them. Worse of all, they could feel Kronos getting stronger by the minute.

"Argh!" Percy cried as he was suddenly kicked in the face and then elbowed to the ground.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried as she tried to stand. She felt a shooting pain and stumbled to the ground. Kronos smirked at her.

"Don't bother girl. You're useless at the moment." The titan turned his head to Percy, who was slowly rising up. The smirk turned into a scowl and with one swift kick to the gut, Percy was down again.

"Stay down boy." Kronos said. His voice was devoid of humor. Only a lingering coldness remained in his voice. "Don't you see you've lost? By now, Zeus' daughter and that pathetic Luke have probably gotten themselves lost. The mind is a terrible, confusing place if one doesn't know how to navigate it. It's fitting that they'd get lost in a mental maze while their bodies are stuck in an underground Labyrinth."

"Like you'd know how to navigate Luke's mind." Percy groaned.

Kronos glared and kicked the boy in the gut. The son of Poseidon bit his bottom lip to stop the cry that nearly escaped his throat. This apparently didn't go with Kronos because he repeated the kick. Again and again he slammed his foot into Percy's gut, but again and again he held back the cry, not willing to give the titan the satisfaction.

"Stubborn brat."

A gleam caught his eye and the scowl twisted into a wicked grin. He nudged Percy until the boy rolled onto his back. Through one eye, Percy saw Kronos bent down and pick something up. Both eyes widened in horrifying realization, but before he could move, Kronos sank Riptide into his right arm. His agonizing scream was music to the titan's ears. Annabeth's cry for Percy only sweetened the sound.

"Ahh, the sweet sound of a hero in despair. What do you say Percy? Should I kill you and end your suffering?" Kronos opened his mouth and his voice suddenly changed to match Percy's. "'Oh please master Kronos. Please don't kill me. I'm begging you.'"

"Shut up," Percy growled, fighting back the pain rushing up and down his arm.

"Still defiant as ever. Well, I guess I'll just have to kill one of them instead." The titan turned to Annabeth and Nico. The blond girl froze and the sight of the cold, golden eyes staring hungrily at her. Nico seemed to shrink under those eyes and if he could move or talk, he would have hidden himself.

"N-no!" the green eyed boy demanded. He weakly reached for the blade in his arm and tried to pull it out. This only caused the titan to laugh.

"Percy Jackson…You always want to help your friends don't you. That's your weakness and I guess…It will kill you in the end. Well technically," Kronos kicked Percy's free arm to the side and pinned it down with his foot. "I'm going to kill you, but who's counting."

Kronos held Backbiter over his head, the blade facing Percy's chest, ready to sink its teeth into the boy's heart. Annabeth's cries fell silent and all Percy could stare at was the gleaming celestial bronze/steel abomination. Not even those golden eyes that shined with madness and hunger took his attention away from the blade that was going to end his life.

"Say hi to Hades for me Jackson."

And the blade came down.

.

.

.

To be honest, she had never expected to get lost. Everything had been planned by Annabeth. There shouldn't have been anything wrong with it. Of course they forgot to consider Luke's feelings. They had always assumed that Luke wanted to get his memories back. He had always talked about wanting to know what had happened to him. What did he do that got everyone mad at him? Where he came from, who were his parents, ect. They never would have thought that Kronos could change him like that. This was the second time that Kronos screwed with Luke and Thalia's eyes sparked with anger. Both literal and figurative sparks of anger. She vowed to make the titan suffer for hurting her Luke.

She paused at that thought. Her cheeks flushed, but she quickly shook her head and continued her search. She couldn't allow silly things like that to stop her. She had to find Luke. They needed the answer to stopping Kronos.

"Hey Thalia."

She growled at the casual, yet soft voice that greeted her. She turned around, eyes flashing with anger.

"Don't 'Hey Thalia' me Luke…uh?"

Thalia found herself standing in the middle of a tall hill with rolling grass. Stars filled the night sky like glitter on construction paper. A gentle wind brushed her hair and a fresh pine smell tickled her nose. To her left she found a tall, proud pine tree. The wind flew against the many pines, sending their scent into the air. She realized this was probably the first time she had actually gotten so close to her tree. Sad really, that her closest encounter with her own tree was in someone's mind.

"_It's been a while hasn't it?"_

She turned to Luke, or rather Memory Luke, who stood in front of her. He looked younger, his hair a sunny golden blond instead of the dirty, white streaked blond it was. She noticed that he looked less tired and more refreshed. Yet there was something in his eyes. His bright, shimmering blue eyes were dull and filled with…regret?

"_I'm sorry I came back like this. You know I don't want to do anything bad. I mean…Kronos said that everything will be ok. You think he's telling the truth?"_

"No," she answered, crossing her arms as she watched the memory. She had an ugly feeling what this was about.

"_I bet you don't. I bet you'd probably hit me and tell me to come to my senses. I kind of wish you could. It'd be kind of cool to see a tree come to life just to reprimand someone."_

She bit back a laugh. The thought did seem kind of amusing.

_Memory Luke sighed and he walked over to sit against her tree. He let his head rest against the cool bark. It seemed to get warm and comfortable against him._

"_Remember when we'd use to stay up late and just stare at the stars. Kind of like tonight. Even when you turned into a pine tree I'd sneak out just to sit with you…" he hesitated, "I-I could always feel you…you know…next to me."_

She suddenly felt warm. Somehow, she knew what he meant. There were times she knew what was going on while she was a tree. She didn't know things one hundred percent; it was more like she had certain feelings. She now knew what those feeling were.

"_You must think I'm lame for that."_

"Totally."

"_I just kind of hoped…even after what I did to your dad and Percy…we could just sit here. You and me, one more time."_

"Luke…"

"_We probably won't get to do this again. If the plan works, you'll be alive again and most likely want to kill me. I won't blame you."_

_Memory Luke reached into his coat pocket and pulled something out of it. He sat there, staring up at the night sky, for what seemed like hours. At one point he began to hum a soft, off-key melody to himself. A single tear rolled down his eye, trailing the scar that marked his face._

"Oh Luke don't…"

"_Please…if you don't join Kronos…" his voice wavered as he held up his shaking arm. The thorn held in his shaking hand dripped with toxic ooze. _

"Luke…"

"_Please just kill me."_

Thalia turned away. She knew it was coming but she just couldn't watch him do it. She heard a choke sob and heard a whining from the tree. She slowly turned and saw the pine needles turn a sick yellow. The branched sagged and the tree seemed to slump to the side. But the most painful thing to see was the broken blond who curled on the ground as he watched the only thing he valued at Camp Half Blood slowly die by his hands. Memory look faded and the tree sprung back to life, the memory replaying like a record.

"Why didn't you do it?"

Thalia jumped at the sudden voice. At first, she didn't see where it came from. And then she saw the torn orange shirt beside the tree and found Luke sitting against the pine tree, his knees drawn up to his chest and his hair covering most of his face, which seemed kind of hair for someone with short blond hair.

"How long have you been sitting there?" she asked him. She took a step forward and when Luke didn't move, she walked over and sat next to him.

"How long do you think it takes to see this twelve times?" he asked her, not lifting his head up to face her. Thalia pulled her own knees to her chest and shrugged.

"I don't know. A while I guess."

"Hmm."

Silence gathered around them like a blanket. They sat there, listening to the memory replay itself again and again. After what seemed like the tenth time, Luke finally spoke up. He turned to face her and Thalia got a good look at his blood shot eyes and tear stained face.

"So why didn't you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Thalia don't play dumb with me. You had the chance to do it. You could have killed me but instead…Why would you choose to save me?"

"Why would you want to die?" she countered.

"Have you seen my back?" he asked her. She didn't need him to remind her of his newest scars. Those horrible things forever branded him as Kronos' number one servant and vessel. "Dying was the only way I could have gotten away from him."

"Luke there are other ways. You could have come back to camp."

"Like anyone wants me there. They shunned me when I didn't have my memories. What do you think they would have done to me if I came back on my own?"

"Use you as target practice?" At the glare, Thalia knew this was no time for jokes. "Ok. Sorry, Percy is just starting to rub off on me. Listen, Luke, I know you better than this. You're no coward."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No. You're not."

"Yes I-"

SLAP!

"Damn it Luke you say you're a coward one more damn I'm kicking your ass right here and now!" she barked. Luke stared at her in surprise, his hand slowly reaching to caress the wounded cheek. She suddenly stood up and pulled him up with her. Blue eyes locked onto each other. One held pain, regret, and suffering while the other held determination, strength, and…forgiveness?

"Why?"

"Because, I know you Luke. You're not a murderer. You're not evil. All those things you did, you did for your family. Sure, they were horrible, horrible decisions, and you could have picked a better path, but you did what you thought was right. You're not that evil Luke. You're not the Luke that grew up me and Annabeth either. You're just you. Luke Castellan, big brother to Annabeth Chase and hero to Thalia Grace. That's who you are. Nothing more, nothing less."

They stood there, their eyes communicating once more. A silent message of forgiveness and acceptance passed between them. Soon smiles adorned their faces. The memory broke apart into dust particles and swarmed around them. The shimmering dust twisted around the two, their fingers unconsciously intertwining. It then wove up Luke's arm and entered his nose. He made a face, but Thalia pinched his nose to stop the sneeze dead. He smiled at her.

"Thanks Thalia."

"Anytime you idiot. But we've got to do one more thing." She took his arm and started dragging him in one direction. "We've got to find that memory."

"Uh Thalia…"

"I don't think Percy and the others can hold much longer. Seaweed Brain is probably getting is ass handed to him right now."

"Uh Thalia…"

"How are we suppose to find this memory anyways? It could be anywhere. Gods we'll never-"

A large door sudden appeared in her face. She stopped dead and stared at it. She then turned to Luke, who had a satisfied look on his face.

"My mind, my memories, my control."

"When did you know how to do this?"

"Uh…about two memories ago when I wanted to find you. The doors tied to certain people. I just have to think of them and that door will take us to the memory."

She stared at him.

"So you thought of Kronos?"

"Or anything I did because of him. This is going to be like Yahoo, so get ready for a long search."

Rolling her eyes, Thalia pushed the door open and entered.

"Couldn't you mind be more like Google or Bing?"

.

.

.

"Return where you came from fowl creature!" Demeter roared as her wooden javelin pierced the skull like mask of a dark skin creature. The spear suddenly grew stocks of corn and wheat that wrapped around the beast and snuffed its life. However, there was a ripple in the air and more of the same creatures materialized.

"Damn. To think the barriers are falling so fast that demons from the spirit world are beginning to arrive." Demeter hissed.

The masked beasts lunged at the goddess, but were greeted by a wave of fire. Hestia pulled the flames back towards her. The draped around her as if they were a fine, silk scarf. She then spun majestically on her toes and with a wave of her right hand, sent the stream of fire back out into battle. It snaked around another masked creature and ran through its skull.

"We mustn't give up sister. We are not the only ones who are in danger."

Within the city, Sally Jackson stared out her window. She knew something was happening. The news blared nonstop about a global disaster. She could see monsters flying through the sky. They swarmed around the Empire State Building, where she could see a battle going on. Her heart ached, and she prayed for her son and his friends to be ago.

"Many lives, both mortal and immortal are at stake here."

At Camp Half Blood, campers were fighting monsters. Unknown monsters had arrived into the fray and many campers were losing their fights. Chiron swooped through the battle and saved many from death. Clarisse charged into battle, shouting orders to not just her cabin mates, but others as well. The boundaries that kept campers separate were gone and now they worked as one.

"We are need to protect those whose who cannot protect themselves."

In Seattle, Washington, a young girl and her two friends, along with her older brother, ran down their apartment stairs. The complex was forcing an evacuation due to the dangerous storm that rolled in. Black lightning rained down from the heavens and strung the Seattle Dome and continued rampaging.

"We are not alone in their either."

In Toronto, Canada a coffee shop was being attacked by monsters. Customers ran for cover, but two young men stayed behind. They had shot guns with them and repeatedly fired at the beasts. Not far from them were a man and a young boy. They man laughed while he laughed his fingers, turning the monsters into humorous little toys while sucking on a lollipop. The young boy just shook his head.

"There are others out there, others who are aware of the falling walls."

In a temple in Brazil, four young teens dressed in red tops and white pants were fighting against a horde of Erymanthian Boars. They jumped over, kicked, threw, and used several other forms of martial arts to overcome the beasts. Meanwhile, in Britain, four young teens raced through an alley, using sticks that fired spells at several Harpies. The bird women fell to the ground as the teens continued fighting for their lives.

"It is not just about Olympus this time." Hestia said. She held her palm together and the silk flames coiled around her and with one might clap, she sent the flames and it rushed through the air, incinerated all the masked demons around her. "It is about all of Gaia and her planet."

"Well said Hestia," Hera commented as she flew down next to her sisters. Her pure white battle attire was singed around the edges.

"Hera, are you ok?" Demeter asked.

"I'm fine sister. Do not worry about me. A Crumple-Horned Snorkacks just didn't like my way of dealing with it."

"Well good. I just hope the children don't come out soon." Demeter said. "I'm worried something serious might show up…Like that giant angry gecko!"

Demeter's outburst was directed at the twenty foot giant lizard that was staring at them. Its body was pure black with various green strips decorating it. Its mouth and sharp teeth were green and its eyes were just green orbs with black dots on them. If it weren't for the fact that it looked like a mutant version of the gecko from those insurance commercial, fear would have struck them all. The giant lizard was trying to crawl up onto the mountain top, its arm reaching up above Olympus.

"Go away you beast!" Hera demanded as she held up her spear.

The gecko cried out and with a single swat of its arm, knocked all three goddesses off their feet and into various pillars in front of Olympus. With a try of victory it raised its arm up again…

And was met by a barrage of silver arrows that caused it to pull and make a strange crying sound. The goddesses turned to see Artemis standing in front of the open thrown room, bow held in front of her. Hera turned red.

"Artemis what are you doing!?"

"We cannot stand back anymore. We've seen enough chaos for one day. It is our turn to help protect the world instead of being mere children."

"We?"

Out of the throne room, like a parade of floats, the gods rode out in the various rides. Their chariots lit up the mountain city as they shined with power and magnificent. Athena's owl like chariot came out first, followed by Ares' motorcycle. Hephaestus and, believe it or not, Aphrodite came out second in their own rides. Hephaestus' black mustang stood in contrast to Aphrodite's very bright pink convertible. Apollo's bright red sports car came out next, pulling Artemis' silver chariot with it. The hunter hopped in and took the reins from her brother. Finally, coming on in a beautiful chariot made of black roses and pomegranates was Persephone. Demeter glared at her daughter's ride.

"Persephone…just where did you get that eye sore?"

"Uh, well…you see…Hades isn't all that bad. I mean he lets me pick out these really cool rides and…well I…"

"Oh that man! How there he give you a chariot! When I get my hands one him-"

"Enough Demeter," Hera demanded. She fixed the Olympians with her patented "you are so grounded" glare. "What in Hades do you think you are doing? I told you all to stay in the throne room."

"Come off it Hera dear," Aphrodite said, "You didn't think you could keep us in there do you?"

"This is our home too," Apollo added, "we're here to defend it."

"Besides, we're gods, not cowards! And I want payback for that sneak attack." Ares growled, revving up his ride.

"The idiot is right," Athena agreed. "We are Olympians. It is our duty to defend not just our home, but all of Western Civilization. It is time we showed everyone what the gods can do."

"I will not have my children-"

"Excuse me mother, but we're not kids," Hephaestus spoke up. She stared in surprise at the disfigured god. He had been one her true children, birth by her. She knew she was cruel to him, but at times like these, even of the cruelest could show love. Yet, she saw in his eyes the seriousness of the situation. She saw it in all of them. They were all willing to die for the world. "We're going to clean up Hermes' mess, whether you like it or not."

She sighed, defeated.

"Alright. Go. We all will."

They cheered. And then the dark gecko returned, causing them all to go into warrior mode. Athena drew her spear and pointed it at the beast.

"For Olympus and all the Civilization!"

They all cried in agreement, adding their own shouts such as "and love" or "what she said".

They charged into battle.

.

.

.

As the world rumbled and started to fall apart, a lone woman sat in her home. She held onto a picture of a small boy while caressing a pushing of a god. Her hair was a wild mess, graying quickly and becoming a tangled heap of straw. Eerie green eyes stared above her. She seemed to be repeating the same words over and over again.

"Not my son. Not my husband. Not my son. Not my husband."

A lone tear traced her cheek. And then something happened.

"You?...Yes, I know who you are…You are?...Why?...Really?...I'm sorry…Please…Please help my son…my husband too…I-I just want them back…Yes, yes anything. I'll give you anything. Yes, I'll even give you my body."

There was a bright light, followed by nothing. Two cats waited at the front of the lawn. They watched the door open and a beautiful and refreshed May Castellan stepped out. Her hair was a golden honey once more and fell gracefully down her back. Her body was slender and was hugged nicely by a white tang top and blue jeans. However, her sky blue eyes were replaced by a golden color.

"Let's go Kero, Spinner."

.

.

.

To be honest, Percy had expected death to be painful. He had imagined it to be quick too. However, he never imagined no pain at all. He wondered if Kronos was just drawing out his sweet time. To make the suffering last longer and drive him mad. However, when he heard Kronos scream, Percy knew something was up.

Peaking through his shut lids, he saw Kronos stumble off him. Smoke rose from his left shoulder. Confusion marked everyone's face. And then he saw it. Or rather, saw her. Standing with her bow raised, hair fluttering in the wind. By her side was a smaller girl who ran towards the other fallen boy. The huntress floated to the ground, stepping towards Percy. She smirked at him.

"Well, boy, you are lucky I have come. Even the dead cannot rest with all this noise yur causing."

Percy just blinked.

"Zoe?"


	13. Chapter 13

Sloth: Ok, waaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy overdue chapter. But I can explain. In my english class, we're starting to write essays now and I lost my Percy Jackson muse. I also blame Bleach for converting my Percy Jackson muse into muse for my story Bluring Your Perspective. I'm truly sorry for everyone who missed out on this story. I know I missed writing it. Plus, when I re-read the last chapter, I kept thinking to myself, what the hell was I think? Cut scenes from random fandoms? Well, I hoped that some of you like it. Fortunately for those who don't, you won't see those fandoms anytime soon. They were mostly there to demonstrate how bad everything's going around the world.

Anyways, I must say that I'm glad I got my muse for this back. I give thanks to Supernatural. The 18th episode had my favorite character in it. Adam Milligan, the other brother! Who's played by Jake Abel, who played Luke in the Percy Jackson movie. I got my muse back for this because of that Episode. Anyways....

I'm sure you'll like this chapter. Kronos' plot is finally revealed and the climax gets closer! My estimate, two or three more chapters

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or anything else in the story except the plot and concepts of the Four Civilization.

* * *

"Zoe? H-how?" Percy stuttered. He couldn't believe it. Here he was, lying on the ground with his own sword in his arm with Zoe Nightshade as his savior. He thought things were weird as it was, but having just been saved by a ghost was beyond anything he could understand. He looked over to see Bianca lifting a dazed Nico up. Zoe walked over to him and with a smile, yanked Riptide out of his arm.

"Argh…son of a…that hurt." Percy remarked.

"I see thy have not improved. Typical boy."

"Good to see you too Zoe," Percy frowned. Not that he had anything against her, but he'd rather not her call him a boy while he bled. "How did you get in here?"

"I am a ghost am I not?" she questioned. "The dead can do many things, yet little at the same time."

"Yeah, but why did you come here?" he asked her. It wasn't that he wasn't glad to see her. In fact he was thrilled the hunter had come and rescued him from certain death. What he really wanted to know was why? What made someone who obviously went to paradise come back to the world of the living? Or rather into the mind of an ex-traitor.

"It was Bianca who asked for me."

Confused, he turned to Bianca, who was helping Nico stand up. The poor boy looked exhausted and he could tell Nico was struggling just to keep his eyes open.

"Bianca?"

"Percy, you guys have to hurry. The outside world is starting to fall apart."

"What do you mean?"

"The labyrinth is starting to collapse. Lord Hermes said that it can only happen if its creator is dead." The ghost girl replied. Annabeth stood, or attempt to, up and inched towards the son of Poseidon.

"Then that means he's dead. Daedalus is actually dead." The blond stated as she leaned on Percy, who kept her up. However, Bianca's grave look told them otherwise.

"He isn't. Even as a spirit I would know if someone like him died. It's worse than that. It's a side effect of Lord Hermes stealing a Destiny Butterfly. The entire planet is beginning to collapse into itself!"

This got their attention and horror appeared on their faces.

"How is that possible? It was just one little bug." Percy commented. "And why did he take it if he knew that would happen?" Bianca shook her head.

"That's the thing, he didn't," she defended, "Listen, Destiny Butterflies are just human destinies in living form. They all work together to create a single, ongoing chain of destiny that keeps life going. If just one of them dies or goes missing before they've been fulfilled, the entire chain comes apart."

"You mean like a series circuit," Annabeth suggested.

"A series circuit?" Percy asked.

"Like Christmas tree lights. If just one bulb is missing or burnt out, none of the lights will come one," she explained. "In a way, the Destiny Butterflies are like the planet's lights. If one of them goes missing, they all start to die. And if they die-"

"_So does_ _all of humanity_," a scratchy voice laughed.

The demi-gods, living and dead, jumped at the voice and turned to see a truly disturbing sight. Before them was Luke's body, which was slowly starting to corrode. Tan skin was turning corpse pale, with various rips and cuts along his exposed arms and neck. His left cheek was missing, showing a dark, endless void of nothing instead of human flesh. However, his teeth still showed through the missing flesh. Only they were elongated, with silver spots darting across them. Golden locks were shimmering between dark grey and honey yellow. The hair itself looked shaggy and stringy. The eye on the cheek-less side was a solid gold, with no irises or any white at all while the right eye was a gold dot in a pool of black. The clothing on Luke's body was torn and ripped in many places, revealing a muscular body that seemed to be stitched together. Tiny little particles floated in the air around the horror show as it laughed at them, insanity clearly evident on its face.

"W-what the Tatarus is that!?" Zoe exclaimed.

"I think that's Kronos," Percy gulped. He was visibly shaking, but not from fear, but from the dark energy seeping off the eroding form. Annabeth held onto his side, fear etched on her face at seeing something that had once taken Luke's appearance. Nico just paled and Bianca turned away, feeling sick.

"_What's wrong? Don't like what you see? It's only a side effect of my spirit rising from the depths of Tatarus. Once the day ends, my plan will finally come to pass!_"

"Plan? What are you talking about Kronos?"

The titan roared with laughter, turning his head a full 90 decree to the left and he stared at Percy through his right eye.

"_My perfect plan Percy Jackson. You see, I knew from the moment I took Luke Castellan as my right hand that he would one day betray me. I knew, from the very beginning, that he would fail to get his precious whore to join my side. And that in itself would cause him to eventually turn his back on his dreams of over throwing the gods. I wasn't going to let myself use his body, just to have him kill himself with me as well. So I manipulated some people._

_I got that fool Hermes to think he found a way to stop his _baby boy _from dying. I just omitted the fact that it would result in The Four Great Civilizations to collapse into each other."_

"The Four Great Civilizations?" the water demi-god questioned. Annabeth shrugged, which worried Percy even more.

"_Didn't my sons tell you? There are four civilizations within Gaia: Northern, Eastern, Western, and Southern. Each of these civilizations is ruled by _mythical gods_ that the Great Creator, or God as some call him, created. We of the Western Civilization are ruled by the Olympians and Greek myths. The Eastern civilization is ruled by wizards and magic. The Southern civilization is ruled by Egyptians and Mayan gods. And the Northern civilization is ruled by the Creator's children, the Seven Archangels."_

"Yeah, well what does any of that have to do with you," Percy shot back, trying to pull a brave front. Kronos' cold laughter froze his body, causing the teen to buckle under the sheer force of it. Kronos twisted his head straight, creating a loud crack that echoed in the air.

"_Because in order to keep the civilizations separate, my precious wife created barriers that kept them apart! And it's thanks to those barriers that I can never truly manifest myself! But once they fall, not only will I be free, but so will every dark ruler from the Four Civilizations! We will take back this world and kill everyone in it! And I'll reign over them all with an iron fist!"_

As if to prove his point, Kronos held up Backbiter, which slowly morphed into a scythe, and brought it down. The curved blade pierced the ground and in an instant, Luke's subconscious mind shatter to bits. The scenery exploded into tiny fragments, revealing an endless white void. The stone barrier Nico had created broke apart, grumbling away like sand. A single door stood behind them. It broke up and revealed one of Luke's memories. Percy recognized it as the time the older boy tried to kill him with the pit scorpion.

Chuckling madly, Kronos pulled Backbiter out of the white void.

"_See this? This is what a human's subconscious truly looks like. And it takes a lot of head trauma to shatter a person's created mind frame. I can bet you right now that little prick is reeling from the effects."_

A loud scream echoed from the doorway.

"Luke!"

"Bastard!"

"_Call me what you want Percy Jackson. All that matters is that I'm going to be free within two hours and not a single one of you can stop me."_

"We will see about that," Zoe said fiercely before pulling out her bow. Kronos was faster and swung Backbiter. The air rippled with black energy and not only pushed the ghost hunter back, but shattered her weapon. Zoe fell to the ground, her body rippling briefly.

"Zoe!" the others rushed over to her while the titan lord laughed madly.

"_There is nothing you can do. You're all finished."_

He licked his scythe, one eye narrowed and the other as wide as a china plate.

"He's gone insane." Nico murmured.

"It must be an effect of the barriers falling," Annabeth suggested, "It might be affecting his mind as well. I mean he is in the depths of Tatarus and if he said is true, then the magical walls crumbling around him might cause him to go crazy with excitement."

"Can you try not to sound so fascinated by this?" Percy asked her as he held Riptide with his good hand.

Kronos took a step forward and the boy unconsciously scooted back. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the others do the same. They were never really scared of anything but this…thing wasn't some ordinary monster. It was a grotesque, fallen deity, whose body was slowly eroding into particles. These particles started to taint the white world around them, graying it significantly as the seconds ticked away.

"_Oh, I might have forgotten to mention something. When I'm free, Luke's real body will explode from having me come out of him. And you'll all die with him. Won't that be fun?"_

Kronos' mad laughter echoed in Luke's mind as it was slowly corrupted and fading.

.

.

.

As she flew across the world, she witnessed it crumble. Time was running out and as more and more monsters started to appear, she was more determined to fix it. If only she had more time. She flew over Brazil, where a domed city was being attacked by a giant black spider demon. She had already witnessed several dragons from all four civilizations battle it out not too far from here. As flew over the Atlantic Ocean and witnessed Atlantis starting to rise from the sea floor.

Her chariot soared through the Heavens, with New York City coming into view. The sight of the gods attacking a giant demon lizard amused her. She started to pick up speed, passing the lizard's giant hand and swerving through Olympus. Passed Manhattan and straight over Long Island. With a wordless command, she had the twin lions pulling her chariot take a nose dive and she braced herself as they landed, rolling right into Camp Half Blood. Campers were battling monsters, demons, and other creatures the Greeks were not known to have seen.

Without a word she stepped into the battle field. A goblin jumped at her, thinking she was an easy meal, but it was vaporized by a single touch. People stood out of her way after that and let her walk into the forest. Only one being saw who she was and he stared, realizing the seriousness of the situation and with a snap of his fingers, ensnared every monster, demon, possessed camper, and animal in a sea of grape vines.

"Everyone to the Big House now!" Dionysus demanded. No one moved. "NOW!!"

They scattered like rats, running into the Big House. The god stared at the forest, where May Castellan had entered. If she was walking about, then the apocalypse was truly here. To make things worse, a thunder storm broke out above them. The air was heavy with sea salt and shadows started to grow. In a very un-god-like fashion, Dionysus ran for it. He was not willing to stay to see the outcome of this. It would not be worth his life.

.

.

.

"Luke! Come on Luke, get up," Thalia urged, trying to help him up. They had been walking through the corridors of Luke's mind when he suddenly collapsed, screaming in pain. He looked fine one second and then the next, his nose was bleeding and he was crumpled on the floor. All around them, pieces of the imaginary walls that made up the corridors of Luke's mind started to fall. Thalia supported him as best she could. He was taller than her and the shaking corridors made it harder to stand straight. The two of them stumbled forward and barely avoided a door that came crashing down.

"What the Hades is going on?" Thalia asked as cracks started to form in the air. Small beams of light started pouring out of the cracks as they grew larger.

"Over there."

"What?"

Looking down, Thalia saw Luke was pointing ahead of them to a single door. It stood out amongst the chaos around them. While some doors to Luke's memories were made of wood or were just large rectangular passageways of light, this door was steel plated. What's more was that the door had a fiery red aura around it. Thalia stared at the door, a dark, foreboding feeling running through her.

"It's in there," Luke groaned as he attempted to take a step forward. The blond coughed loudly as specks of blood fell to the ground. The dark haired girl grew concerned, but with Luke's mind falling apart around them, she had no time to dwell on it.

"You sure about this? It doesn't look like it could contain any memories. More like nightmares."

"Yeah well, it's the best we got," he remarked before stumbling forward. There was a loud, angry crash from behind them as more of Luke's mind succumbed to the effects of Kronos. Feeling determined and not wanting to die inside of Luke, Thalia reached forward and practically dragged Luke towards to the door. They slammed into it, expecting to pass right through.

"That hurt."

"Really Luke? I thought it felt great. Figures you'd be thick headed on the inside as well." She scowled before bringing her foot up, planning to force the door open. It withstood the force of her kick again and again. Panic and frustration was building up inside of her. Panic from fear that they would not make it in on time and frustration of the door's Luke-like stubbornness.

"By my father's name open!" she barked before sending an electric charged kick to it. "Damn it Luke!"

"Hey, don't blame me for this thing." He snapped.

"It's your head! You should know how to get in." she stated, which only made him scowl. He was coughing blood and the last thing he needed was this. He slowly got up, using the door for support. His world was coming apart. He lost his memories because of a stupid grudge. He was tortured and practically beaten to a pulp by a demented look alike. He has half of his lost memories returned to him within the span of an hour. And he was practically dying right in front of an angry, screaming Thalia. He was not going to take a door not opening. Fueled by his own pent up rage and swirling emotions, Luke drew back a fist and punched the damn door.

"Son of a bitch!" he growled as a searing pain raced through it. The door remained whole and Luke deflated. That is, until it slowly creaked open.

"Well that was anti-climactic." Came Thalia's witty voice.

"Let's go before something worse happens." Luke chuckled before pushing it open and stumbling through. Thalia nodded and followed. However, before she could completely walk through, the floor gave in. The loss of solid ground behind through off her balance and Thalia found herself falling backwards.

"Luke!"

"Thalia!"

Their hands met and the daughter of Zeus found herself dangling in a dark abyss, hanging onto Luke. The boy groaned as he attempted to pull her in, but in his weakening state, he was having trouble keeping himself in. His body shook as he held back a cough, blood beginning to trickle from the corner of his mouth. "Hold on," he told her, his voice coming out as a cracking sound rather than its usual deep tone.

"It's easier said than done," she told him as he legs swung back and forth above the abyss. "Damn bit Kelp Breath, whatever you guys are doing, it sucks!"

.

.

.

One would expect that when you're fighting in a grey void, full of nothing that pain would be obsolete. Well, Percy just learned that that was not true and Kronos seemed to really enjoy kicking him around. The battle, if you could call it that, lasted about the same amount of time a blueberry cupcake would in Percy's hands. The Titan Lord seemed to have gained a faster edge. He had struck at Zoe first, planning to take out their long range attacks. He had appeared behind her, using his decomposed left arm to swat her bow away before backhanding her with his other. Zoe had flown several feet into the air before he came crashing down into invisible floor.

Next to go were Nico and Bianca. Kronos had actually meant to take out Bianca first. He had swung his sickle outward in her direction. The handle stretched forward, extending like rubber and gaining the disgusting appearance of veins and arteries. But before the blade could cut through the phantom huntress, Nico jumped in front of her, his obsidian sword used as a shield. It blocked the attack at first, but an unforeseen pulse of black lightning shocked the boy's system and sent both brother and sister across the void.

And then the titan had set his eyes on Annabeth and Percy had fallen right into the trap. The disgusting titan had jumped at the shell shocked blond, his right hand set on crushing her skull. Instead, Percy had jumped in the way and with a sudden change in momentum, Kronos had Percy by the neck, squeezing. Annabeth was slapped out of the way, letting Kronos have Percy to himself.

"I'm going to enjoy watching the light fade out of your eyes."

"Yeah, well I'm not enjoying your breath. Use a tooth brush."

"Insolent brat. How is it, that even when you're in the brink of death, you still find time to flap your useless mouth?"

"Guess I get it from my dad. He's definitely got a mouth on him." Percy grinned. He choked on his own words as the demented being in applied pressure on his neck. Percy was starting to see stars, the corners of his eyes giving way to darkness. Riptide clattered to the ground, shrinking back into capped pen.

"I'll be sure to tell Poseidon that as I present your crushed corpse to him."

As if to emphasize the dire situation to him, Kronos took hold of Percy right hand and squeezed. There was a loud cracking noise, followed by Percy's choked cry. Despite his best effort, the teen couldn't stop tears from sliding down his eyes. Kronos relished at the sight. The titan was finally getting years of justice. All his plans had been thwarted by this one boy and now he was finally paying Percy back. As the monster cackled in glee, he was unaware of the faint blue aura on Percy's right forearm or the small puddle forming underneath them.

.

.

.

"Don't let go!"

"You've said that already!" Thalia barked, fighting the urge to hit Luke for stating the obvious. However, she couldn't help but wonder if she should. Things had drastically gotten worse. The lone doorway was no longer floating in darkness, but in the middle of a storm. All around them, cracks formed in the air as violet thunderbolts burst through them. These bolts bounced around the place, striking everything in their path and forming more cracks in Luke's mind. Below Thalia was a swirling mass of clouds. They were dark in color, almost looking like the pits of Tatarus. And Luke was practically dying. He had gone pale and his blond hair now clung to his forehead due to heavy sweat. The bags under his eyes were now darker and his vibrate blue eyes were losing their light. Dries blood hung from the corners of his mouth and his nose. And yet he still kept holding on to her, trying disparately to pull her in.

Thalia was never one to admit defeat, but she was a realist. This was not something Luke could do. Not in his state. Her resolve faded and she smiled sadly. She couldn't do this anymore.

"Luke…"

"I've got cha'."

"Luke, listen, we don't have time for this. You've got to go and find that memory."

"And we will. I just…need…a little more…"

"Luke, listen to me. _You've_ got to go find it ok. Not us, you."

Luke paused and stared at her.

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Somewhat."

"I'm not letting you go!" he barked at her. "When did you start losing hope?"

"I'm not. Luke, there's no way you can pull me up. You're slowly dying. If you don't let me go, we'll both fall and then what? We've got to let go ok?"

"I'm not losing you again. Not now. I've just got back my memories. I went through hell because I couldn't help you the first time. I'm not going to do it again, not when I've got control of everything."

A bolt of lightning crashed inches to the right of him. He slipped and slid forward, catching his stomach to the side of the doorway. Instinctively, he reached up and his fingers touched the side of the door. However, the momentum caught him off and his body kept moving. He felt himself swing out from the doorway and hand his hand not caught something on the other side of the door, he would have fallen. But now, both Thalia and Luke were hanging above the void of his own mind.

"You were saying?"

"Thalia…I'm not going to let go."

"I know you won't, but Luke, that memory is important. Percy, Annabeth and Nico are risking their lives so that we can go find it. It's the only way we can stop Kronos…and still save you. Luke please, you've got to let go and find it."

"But…but I can't."

"Yes you can. Just let go."

They stared at each other, blue eyes meeting. Through the span of a second, their blue eyes conversed, reliving the many memories they had, both new and old. They first time they met. Their first monster kill. Meeting Annabeth. Running away from grown-ups and responsibilities. Thalia sacrificing herself. Luke's farewell. Their last fight. Him waking up and calling her a maid. And the months at camp. Luke clenched his eyes just, fighting back tears.

"I can't."

Thalia smiled sadly, her mind made up.

"I know you can." Luke looked down at her as she said something else, but the sound of a crashing bolt muffled the words.

"What?"

Then it happened. Electricity ran between their hands, separating them. However, Luke noted that this wasn't a random purple bolt of energy. No, instead it was a vibrant blue surge of power. And then Thalia fell into darkness, a look of content on her face.

"THALIA!"

Luke grabbed the ledge he was hanging from and pulled himself upward. His tired body finally gave out once he found himself through the threshold. The sound of thunder faded as the doorway disappeared, leaving Luke inside a world of obsidian rocks and floating fire. Tired, he rolled onto his side, beating himself up for losing his friend, his comfort, his…other. Opening his eyes, Luke found a small canister of mace lying in front of him. He recognized it as Thalia's. It must have fallen out when she lost her balance. His pale fingers slipped around the device and he started wiping his tears.

Anger slowly replaced his self-pity. He was angry at himself for not being strong enough. He was angry at his dad for letting his friends come into his messed up head. And most importantly, he was angry at the one being that started it. Kronos.

"I'm not going to disappoint you Thalia. Kronos is going to die, even if I go with him."

With new found determination, Luke pushed himself up. He pocketed the mace and pushed forward. It was time to end it.

* * *

I hoped everyone enjoyed this. However, due to finals coming up around the corner, I won't be able to post until early to mid May. Until then, good night.


	14. Chapter 14

Sloth: Guess what? Memories of a Nobody is back off hiatus! The long awaited 14th chapter is finally here. And man, what a chapter. My hands actually hurt from writing the longest chapter I have ever done. I would like to thank everyone for staying with me this long and making Memories of a Nobody my best story to date. This chapter is the epic climax of the story and unfortunately, the second to last. That's right, after this, there's only one more chapter left in the story. I figured, I prolonged everyone long enough and I should wrap things up. Honestly, this story was suppose to end four chapters ago originally, but some twicking and voila.

also, I would like to give a shout out to 437 for getting the closest to the challenge I set up in chapter 12. 437 found the crossover references in that chapter: Harry Potter, iCarly, Xaoilin Showdown, and Supernatural. The last one, the one where Supernatural was newly located at, was from Life with Derek and the restaurant Smelly Nellies. And all the mosnters were from Yu-gi-Oh 5Ds. I didn't expect anyone to guess LWD or yu-gi-oh, so no points off. I'd pay attention to these guys for any possible, future stories (expect the yu-gi-oh. No more Duel Monsters).

As a finaly note, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympian, Supernatural, iCarly, Harry Potter, Xaoilin Showdown, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Life with Derek as mention in chapter 12.

Enjoy chapter 14 everybody!

* * *

.

.

.

Some people believe that when a person dies in their dreams, they die in real life. Of course this had never truly been recorded. After all, how does one question a person who has died in their sleep? Some theorize that these deaths are the results of night terrors, horrific episodes where nightmares become too much and the victim dies from cardiac arrest. Others, those aware of things that most wouldn't believe, know better. They know what really causes the deaths of these innocent dreamers are monsters from the deepest pits. Creatures like Kronos thrived on killing people while they were out. Hundreds of innocent have fallen to their hands, becoming food for these monsters and giving them more and more strength to rise from Tatarus.

However, innocent people ignorant of monsters and gods could be victimized by these monsters. The "blood" of the gods seemed to always protect their offspring from demons and monsters. It was only after killing 2000 civilians over centuries that Kronos was able to worm his way into Luke's mind. Even then, it had only been because Luke was already slipping. He fell from a righteous hero and was slowly turning into his own demon. It was only because Luke foolishly, and regrettably, allowed Kronos to enter that the titan lord was able to set things in motion.

Luke never knew it, and if he did he would have stopped what he was doing. If he had any idea that Kronos was slowly sucking the life out of him, using his life force to help the titan get stronger, then Luke would have stopped. He would have stopped before it was too late. Its unfortunately he never did know what was going on.

After feeding on Luke's doubts, anger, and crushed hopes, Kronos moved on to someone with a little more fight in them. Ever did he enjoy tormenting Percy. Every nightmare, every taunt directed at Percy were all for one reason and one reason alone. The young hero's constant mental exhaustion was like sweet ambrosia to the titan. He savored every moment of it like some sick fetish. The only thing that made it better was knowing that he couldn't kill them. His powers weren't strong enough to kill demi-gods in their dreams or minds, but that only meant he could taste their misery more.

But that no longer matter because right now, as he squeezed the life out of Percy, Kronos was experiencing something close to an acid trip. Percy would be the first demi-god he's ever killed. At least the first he's killed mentally. They were trapped inside Luke's subconscious, the boy having been sent in their by Hermes. But even if Percy was killed in someone else's mind, his body would still die. His soul would still be consumed by the titan. Percy Jackson would still die a failure.

Kronos could see the light in Percy's eyes slowly fading. The teen was thoroughly and absolutely broken now. He had nothing left. No more strength, no more allies, no more hope. And Kronos was enjoying every moment of misery and sorrow that was seeping from the broken boy. It was finally time to rip out the thorn that has been in his side for so long.

As his other arm rose up, inching closer and closer to Percy's head, Kronos chuckled.

"Say good bye to everyone Percy Jackson, because there's no paradise where you're going." He grasped Percy's head, intending to snap it in one quick motion.

And then there was pain. Intense, fiery pain. He spun around, back handing the blond girl who had driven her bronze dagger into his back. She few back several feet, landing on the ground in a heap. He cursed himself. His body, the fake body of Luke he had created while he was in here, was ripping apart. It was revealing the hideous darkness that he truly was, but it exposed his weakness. True, the only way he could die was if his Achilles' Spot was broken, but it still hurt like hell if someone stabbed him in certain places.

He let Percy crumple to the floor and reached behind his back, searching for the knife. He pulled it out, hissing in anger.

And that's when things turned to favor the good guys. Because Kronos never did remember that anything can happen in the subconscious plain. He never did remember that any demi-god could get power from the natural world around them. He never did remember that gods often helped their children in their dreams, the only place they could do so without being busted by Zeus. And he did forget how protective Poseidon was with his sons.

Therefore, he was completely taken back by the powerful, lung crushing killer intent rushing his way. Slowly he turned, golden eyes widening at the sight before him. Percy was sitting on his knees, drenched head to toe in water. A puddle of water lay around him, rippling from the power that was seeping out of the boy. The puddle seemed to get bigger, growing around the son of Poseidon. The wounds on Percy slowly receded, shrinking in size. The blood that poured from his wounds seems to fade, as if being erased from his skin.

"H-how?" Kronos asked.

"I don't know," Percy said, his head held down, staring at the water. The liquid started to ripple and suddenly, bubbles started to rise. Hundreds of them floated in the air, slowly starting to circle the young hero. Some of them sparkled and sped towards his left forearm. There, they started to collect together on his skin. Slowly they formed a dark blue trident tattoo that glowed brightly.

Kronos flinched at the symbol. A sign of how important Percy was to Poseidon. And just how more powerful Percy just got.

Percy slowly stood up, the water around him started to violently ripple, pulsating to the rhythm of his heart. A flick of the boy's wrist and the puddle exploded to life. It flooded the whole void, giving an entire ocean to draw power from. The others, those who had fallen to Kronos, were being suspended above the ocean by giant protective air bubbles.

Percy looked up at Kronos, his sea green eyes burning a bright ocean blue. Riptide appeared in his hand. The blade appeared to gain a deep blue hue.

"Nobody touches my Wise Girl and gets away with it." Percy snarled. "Not even a coward like you."

And that's what brought Kronos out of his daze. Snarling, the titan brought out Backbiter. The bronze/steel blade morphed into a wicked scythe. He was going to shut that boy's mouth once and for all.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart." Kronos growled.

"Right back at you."

Annabeth was the first to regain consciousness. And she was the first to witness the second round between Kronos and Percy.

.

.

.

Hell was a lot different than he thought it would be. Even if it was just a memory, Luke could still feel heat and misery all together and he walked through Hades. He had never really thought about hell before. He had always imagined it to be a wasteland of fire and tortured souls. The sheer pressure in the air alone was enough to crush his lungs. His breaths were ragged and shallow as he walked in step with in memory self. He was amazed that back then, when he was a warrior of Kronos, he hadn't even flinched at the misery Hades had. It was like he was walking through the mall and not hell. Had he really gone to the bottom of the heap so fast after losing his memories?

He had seen how much of a warrior he was. He had been cruel, yet calculating. He had been strong and powerful. And he had been a leader. Now though, now he was weak. He hadn't been able to save Thalia, having to watch her fall into the depths of his crumpling mind. He had dragged innocent kids into a battle he should have won. He should have been able to fight Kronos instead having his ass handed to him and then permanently marked with the titan's name on his back. But he didn't. He was now nothing more than a shell of the fighter he once was.

However, he wouldn't let his self pity ruin this moment. As he held gripped the can of mace, the remaining thing he had of Thalia, he remembered his promise. His friend's last wishes. He needed to stop this. He needed to right his wrongs. Maybe then, after all that, he could ask for forgiveness. Not just from Thalia or Annabeth, but from everyone. Percy, Grover, his dad, his mom, everyone he's wronged.

So he followed his memory. He kept walking despite the pain he felt. He followed it until his memory self stopped in front of a river. A black, ugly river. There was a man that appeared before them. He didn't know who this man was. He didn't recognize him, not by memory (not that he had much left) and not by account. But his memory self seemed to have a clue.

"_Achilles."_

"_You mustn't do this. The river will kill you if you are not strong enough."_

"_You don't think I'm strong enough?"_

"_I never said that. If you assume you are not strong enough, then you are not ready. You must not swim in the river."_

"_I don't need you to tell me what to do. I got my mom's permission. I know I'm ready."_

"_Are you? For what reasons do you have to gain invincibility? For what reason do you have to gain from becoming a warrior like myself?"_

"_I've got my reasons. And they're none of your business. Now are you going to tell me what to do or am I just going to this on my own?"_

There was a long pause as the two memory-bodies stared each other down. Luke looked between them, not really believing this. He recalled learning, or rather re-learning, about Achilles in Camp. The man was invincible. He couldn't be touched. And all he had done was take a swim in the River Styx.

And that's when it occurred to him. It all made sense. He knew Thalia had gotten him to Camp after electrocuting him. He knew that he felt a boulder slamming into his face. He recalled the torture, the pain he felt after Kronos beat the shit out of him. And he knew he should have died at least from one of those things. At first he just thought it was nothing, but now…Now it made since.

"I jumped into the River Styx. That's why Kronos took my body. Because they can't kill him while he's wearing me. I'm nothing but some stupid indestructible titan condom." Luke scowled. He really hated himself now. It was bad enough he was helping Kronos, but now he realized it was all so Kronos could be unstoppable. He kicked a pebble and watched it sail into the River.

"_You will need something to remind you of your humanity. Pick a spot on your body and anchor your humanity to it. If you want to live, keep your humanity, your very soul, anchored onto a spot on your body. Somewhere no one else could get to."_

Luke frowned at as his memory self just snorted. If Luke wasn't standing there now, he'd have thought his memory self was going to stupidly jump into the River and just die. He watched his memory self take off his shirt before taking a dive. And then there was nothing. The memory shattered around him and Luke stared, incredulous.

"No. No that can't be it."

The memory flew to him, entering his nostrils. He gasped as it returned to him. And then it was gone. He stood there. He stared at the darkness he now stood in. His eyes widened. And then he screamed.

"That's not fair! That's can't be it! Are you fucking telling that I went through all that shit! All that damn talk about finding a way to stop Kronos, all that pain and misery, and all stupid gods damn preach about being able to stop it for nothing!"

He looked up, blue eyes blazing with fury.

"You lied to me! I lost Thalia because I was supposed to find a way to stop Kronos. My friends are dying because of me and that was it? They threw their lives for five fucking second! You've got to be kidding me!"

He growled, throwing a tantrum. This couldn't be it. This couldn't how it ended. What was he suppose to do now? He had gone through all this, all this emotional trauma. Thalia even let herself fall for him and that was it. She was gone. Thalia was gone and it was for nothing.

"ARGH!"

He punched the air and a burst of white hot energy flew his clenched fist. It exploded mid air into hundred of white feathers. A white hot pain grew on his arm and Luke looked down at his left forearm. A golden caduceus itched itself onto his skin. The tattoo only made him angrier.

"This is your fault!" he screamed as at the ceiling, "What kind of father would do this to his son? You knew what was going to happen! You knew what I would become and you let me! I ended up hurting the person I loved because of you! I ended up hurting someone who admired me because you let me fall to Kronos. You let me betray the girl who thought of me as a brother because you wouldn't grow a pair and stand up to your father."

Tears were forming now.

"Well I'm not going to be like you _Dad_. I'm not going to be afraid to stand up to my father and give him a piece of my mine. Go fuck yourself Dad because I'm going to show you up. This is my life. I'm in control. Screw destiny or whatever the hell you believe."

In his frustration, he absentmindedly scratched an itch that was forming under his right armpit.

It burned like Hades.

Luke gasped and quickly pulled his arm away. The moment he pulled away, he felt better. He felt his fiery spirit returning. However, it slowly died as he suddenly realized that maybe…maybe it hadn't been for nothing.

"Well I'm an ass hole."

.

.

.

Power was something he never really thought of before. He had always managed to get by with pure instinct and the occasional good luck. He actually didn't believe in power. He thought that power was only for those who wanted to cheat. It was only for those who wanted the easy way out instead of training hard. For once in his life, Percy knew what it felt like to be a god.

Kronos came at him with Backbiter, swinging the scythe down in an attempt at stabbing him. He swung Riptide in an upward arch and parried the blow before spinning and knocking the wicked weapon out of its master's hand. The scythe spun several times in the air, in a strange but beautiful way, before plunging into the ocean Percy had created.

Kronos was seething mad. Percy on the other hand just smirked.

"What's wrong? Finally starting to get wet behind the ear?"

There were several groans around them. Percy looked to see his friends finally wake, some with their palms covering the faces in embarrassment.

"What?"

"That was the lamest insult I've ever heard," Nico replied.

"You couldn't come up with anything better Seaweed Brain?"

"I'll work on my taunts and insults another time." The boy turned to the titan, flipping Riptide expertly in his hand. "I've got some business to attend. So _King of the Titans_, you're not looking so good. Want to give now and save me the trouble of kicking your sorry ass again?"

Golden dust particles started to slowly trickle out of the titan's eyes.

"I don't know where you got this second wind from _Jackson_, but it won't last long. Nothing lasts forever you hear me? Nothing!"

The waves started to thrash wildly. Percy almost lost his footing and just as he managed to stay afloat, the water around him exploded. Several bronze and steel chains flew out from the sea and struck at him. He ducked out of the way of one that had a metal spike at the end of it. However, in doing so, he left himself open to a sneak attack and his right arm was ensnared by a chain. This started a chain reaction and Percy suddenly found his arms tied to his side.

"Didn't see that coming," he grunted.

Backbiter rose up from under the waves, its form taking shape of the dreaded blade Percy had grown so use to. Kronos gripped the sword tightly in his hand and then reared back, holding it like a spear. In one, fluid motion, he threw the blade at Percy. It took to the air, spiraling towards the prone teen. As it grew closer and closer, the waves buckled, drops of water rising slowly into the air.

Then, the strangest thing happened. A skeleton rose from the water in front of Percy. However, what took everyone by surprise though was the form of the skeletal creature. It looked like some sort of aquatic chimera. It had the skull of a shark, with the massive spine and rib cage of a whale. Instead of fins or a tail, the creature had eight, long spiny tentacles slithering about. The creature rose in front of Percy and used its skull as a shield. Taking the brunt of the attack, the skeletal chimera lets out a haunting groan before falling apart, sinking into the ocean.

There was a long and awkward pause. Even Kronos was taken back.

"You're welcome…" Nico breathed slowly. No one seemed to notice faint violet hue on his left forearm. However, when Bianca looked down at her little brother, who had passed out once again, she was the first to see the Helm of Darkness tattooed on his arm. She smiled.

"Percy! Now's your chance!" she yelled, turning back to the battle at hand.

Snapping back to reality (so to speak), Percy pulled all his strength together. He used the make shift ocean to help increase his own power. Pillars of water rose from the sea, twisting and churning like angry snakes. A weaponless Kronos stepped back, feeling an emotion he hadn't felt in eons. Not since the Great War. Percy, using everything he had, all his emotions, anger, strength, determination, shattered the chains with a mighty cry.

The pillars of water snaked towards him, circling Riptide. He swung his free hand forward and summoned a massive wave that engulfed the titan. The tidal wave spun around, forming a spinning sphere of sea water that sent Kronos around and around. A normal person would have been torn to shreds by the velocity of the attack, but Kronos only lost more of his appear and soon looked liked a humanoid mass of darkness with glowing eyes and crooked teeth. And then, Percy clenched his hand tight and the orb exploded, sending salt water everywhere.

Kronos fell, face first into the water. However, persistent as always, Kronos slowly stood up, baring his teeth at the teen. Percy was unfazed and just held up Riptide, which by this time had collected enough water that the entire sword was surrounded by it. It then started to change, using the water as a catalyst. The hilt lengthened until it was about four feet long. The blade slowly shrank down to two feet before splitting off into three separate prongs. Percy was now holding a sea blue trident.

"Impossible…" Kronos croaked. Percy smirked.

"I am my father's son."

With a battle cry, the young teen reared back and threw Riptide. The trident speared through the air faster than anything they had seen before. It only seemed to slow down for Kronos, who watched the three prongs spin in his direction. He briefly caught a glimpse of Poseidon's own Trident alongside Percy's. And then Riptide caught him by the neck and sent the titan soaring.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Percy cheered as he watched the titan fly through the air. He turned to the sound of several pops and saw his friends being released from the safety bubbles. The water around them slowly receded, fading away until the only evidence of water was the puddle Percy was standing on.

"How cool was that? I don't know where that came from, but it felt so awesome. It was like an adrenaline rush. It was like I was drinking five Red Bulls, only all at the same time. Oh man it was awesome I-"

"Percy, Percy," Annabeth interrupted his excited rant and jittery moment, holding him by the arms. He gave her a cheesy, excited smile, but when he saw her frantic look, his smile fell.

"What?"

"You threw him through Luke's mind!"

Spinning him around, Annabeth showed Percy the doorway to Luke's mind. In his excitement and power rush, he had completely forgot about the entrance. He paled.

"Oh shit."

Black lightning ripped through the air. Riptide, in it sword form, was flung haplessly out the door. And in the threshold stood Kronos. His body was slowly reforming, only with darker skin and longer hair. He still had his crooked teeth and piercing gold eyes.

"Oh yes. I've got to hand it to you Jackson, you were strong, but now, now you die. Everyone in here will die! I own Luke's body now! It belongs to me now you understand! I'm going to rise from the pit of Tatarus and bring the gods down once and for all. I'll become ruler of the world. All four Civilizations will bow to me! I am king! I am master! I am-"

.

.

.

_Shrink!_

.

.

.

"Gah…ugh…h…"

Electricity crackled in his right ear. His golden eyes traveled to his right to see the bloody tip of a spear exiting from his right shoulder. His eyes then traveled to his left arm pit, where the rest of the spear was protruding out. A pale hand was holding the spear and it gave one final twist, sending sparks throughout the titan's body.

"You're a pain in my ass, that's what you are," Luke said through gritted teeth. With no remorse to the bane of his existence, Luke pulled Thalia's spear out of the titan and watched at the fallen lord crumple to the floor.

Kronos stared ahead of him, where Percy and his group of heroes watched the titan crumple to dust. However, something caught his eye. Behind the group of children stood a beautiful, angelic figure with golden blond hair. He saw a sad smile on the figure's face. A face he had known and had not seen in centuries.

"Rhea…"

.

.

.

Kronos exploded into a blinding white light, engulfing everything and everyone one within Luke's mindscape.

.

.

.

.

.

.

His head was bounding. As if someone had just ran him over with a semi. Normal, when he woke up from a nightmare, he'd expect to hear the sound of an alarm clock. However, he never expected to hear something like this:

"Percy? Percy, wake up son. Wake up Percy."

"Annabeth, come one baby. Wake up sweet heart."

"Hades stop shaking him, you're not going to wake the boy up like that."

"Don't tell me how to wake someone up woman."

SMACK

"Ow!"

Percy looked around through blurry eyes. He had expected to find himself in the dark labyrinth. However, instead he found himself in a marble room. It was quite beautiful, if one ignored the giant gaping hole in the right half of the room and the dead hell hounds. And if you ignored the smell of sulfur and burning carpet, you'd be able to smell the sweet aroma of lilacs in the air.

Percy felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his father's gentle smile. Poseidon was dressed in sea blue Greek battle armor made of shark scales. His Trident was resting next to Percy's Riptide.

"Glad to see you're back amongst the living."

"Dad?"

Poseidon gently pulled Percy into a sitting position. The young demigod looked around the room. He found some real interesting scenes around him. Bianca and Zoe, in their ghostly forms, were talking to a battered and bruised Artemis. They seemed to be frantically going over her injuries and Percy could hear a string of Greek curses coming from Zoe. To his left, Annabeth was gently being woken up by Athena. The goddess brushed her daughter's blond locks back. And not far from that scene, Persephone was scolding Hades, who had returned to violently waking up Nico.

And then he noticed the horrible condition all the gods were in. It looked like they had gone through a war. Every god that was gathered around them had bruises and were covered in dirt and grime. Even Poseidon and Hades looked a little scuffled up.

"Dad? What happened?"

Poseidon frowned. But before he could explain anything, there was a loud gasp, followed by heavy footsteps.

"Luke!"

Thalia ran passed the gods, and slid to a stop next to a crumpled and battered Luke. Percy finally took noticed that Luke looked the worst out of all of them. His back had stopped bleeding, but the word _Kronos'_ was still glaring at them. Percy also noticed Thalia had a gash on her left cheek and blood ran down her forehead. Her spear was still in Luke's hand.

"Wake up you air head. Come on. Don't die on us now."

"Die?" Percy turned to his father. "I thought he had the Achilles' Curse. Shouldn't he be invincible?"

"In the physical plain, yes, but you were all causing quite the ruckus in his mind. I wouldn't be surprised if he had slipped into a coma after destroying Kronos' essence."

"Essence? But, but I thought that was Kronos."

"Close. The thing inside was but only part of Kronos. It had managed to attach itself Luke Castellan when he was young, and Kronos has slowly been growing inside. You might have been able to destroy that essence, but Kronos is still very much alive."

Upon seeing Percy pale, Poseidon smiled.

"You've nothing to fear son. Kronos had been fairly beaten and all the remains is a ghost of the titan, trapped in the pit of Tatarus. You won't be seeing him for a long time."

A beautiful, but firm voice suddenly spoke.

"Do not be so sure about that my son."

Everyone turned to see a beautiful blonde haired woman. Behind her was Zeus, who held Hera's tired form affectionately in one hand and held Hermes roughly in the other. Annabeth, who was being cradled by Athena, was the first to recognize the woman.

"Ms. Castellan?"

"Who?"

"That's Luke's mom," Thalia stated, "May Castellan."

And at that moment, Luke's eyes snapped open, golden orbs staring blankly ahead. Luke shut his eyes and his screams echoed through the room. All eyes were on him, some confused, some worried, and some staring coldly.

Luke went into a coughing fit, hacking and choking on the air. Upon seeing wisp of black smoke get hacked up, Thalia went to his side, but the boy pushed her away.

"Stay-hack, cough- back –cough cough choke – He's…"

In one last struggle for control, Luke snapped his head back and screamed. A column of black smoke, which seemed to be letting out its own cries of anguish, came out of Luke's mouth. It caused a supernatural whirlwind to whip the air, knocking the unprepared off their feet and onto their rears. The black demonic smoked snaked through the air, twisting in agony. What seemed liked 20 feet of black smoke exited out of Luke, who fell to the floor exhausted.

The smoked twisted and turned around in the ceiling before shooting down towards Percy. Obviously taken by surprise, Percy found himself frozen on the spot, unable to move. However, before he could become Kronos' newest body, a bolt of lightning struck the titan's shapeless form.

"You cannot hurt anyone here _father_. Return back to the pits of hell!"

The smoke gave a hideous shriek before backing a bee-line for the gaping hole in the wall. It twisted out of the way of several gods who tried to stop it. It zipped around Hephaestus' hammer attack, flew under Ares' sword slash, and raced passed Apollo's arrows. The smoke escaped the god's palace and flew into the open air. It was free and it needed a new body to take control. The gods would pay, and their bastard offspring as well. Especially Percy and Luke.

Back at the on Olympus, the occupants of the mystery room where still getting their barings after they watched Kronos escape.

"That…was…"

"Strange?" Ares offered for Apollo.

"Yeah. You know I think I could make a haiku for this. I-"

Artemis saved everyone from Apollo's untimely haiku by crushing his toe with her foot.

"Not now Apollo. Can't you see how tired everyone is right now?" she asked. Apollo sulked, holding his hands up in defeat.

"You're right. My bad."

The sun god looked at the scene in front of him. Athena was kneeling in front of Annabeth, fussing over her while the child did the same to her mother.

"Mom what happened?"

"I'm fine, what about you? I knew Perseus Jackson was no good."

"Mother!"

Not too far from them, Poseidon was congratulating his son.

"I'm very proud of you Percy. You showed Kronos what a sea god could do."

"Thanks that. What, you knew what was going on? What were you doing, watching my ass get kicked?"

"Don't look down on your ol' man like that son. Where'd do you think all that water came from?"

"Oh…uh…thanks dad."

But the strangest reunion was awarded to the family from the Underworld. Hades and Persephone were arguing on what's the right way to treat and injured child, while the boy looked helpless.

"And I'm telling, slapping someone awake only leads to trouble."

"Oh what do you know? You don't even like him!"

"Um, sitting right here."

"You shut up!"

Apollo chuckled. "Some family huh?"

Artemis nodded.

However, the reunions did not stop there. Hermes had been freed from Zeus the minute the king of the gods had attacked Kronos. The traveler god raced towards his fallen son. Luke, who was being helped up by Thalia, looked up to see his dad's battered and tired form. The god's hair had become shock white and his clothes were torn and shredded.

"Luke…"

Luke didn't say anything. At first, it appeared that Luke was angry, his hatred towards his father outlasting everything they had gone through. However, all that changed the minute Luke pulled his father into a hug.

"I'm sorry Dad…for everything."

Hermes smiled.

"Me too son. I'm sorry for everything I put you through. Forgive me?"

Luke smiled.

"If you forgive me."

Thalia smiled at the cheesy, corny, 80's style reunion between father and son. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked up to see not just Zeus, but Hera as well. They were both smiling at her.

"You did very well…Ms. Grace." Hera complimented. It was clear that was the only compliment Thalia would ever get from Hera in a long time. In returned, Thalia smirked and said the same thing to the goddess. Zeus chuckled at the antics, but he soon grew serious.

"I'm afraid, there are some unfinished things to attend to," he said, turning his attention to Hermes. The god audible gulped at the sight of Zeus' face. It held no emotion, no remorse, and no kindness. "As you all can see, Olympus is in worse shape than ever before. War has broken out, but unlike anything before. Monsters thought lost eons ago have returned and the boundaries before our Civilization and those of others are falling apart as we speak. If nothing is done, we can expect the end of mankind to arrive within the next year."

There was silence, but Zeus knew he had everyone's attention.

"The Four Great Civilizations were never meant to be merged together. Not like this anyways. We have all fought hard and honorably the past week," he ignored Percy's audible response to the time span that had passed while they had been in the labyrinth, "but now newest priority is to repair the barriers so that everything we have worked so hard to protect this week does not go in vain. It is unfortunate, that there is only one known way to restore the walls keeping the Four Great Civilizations apart."

There was a long pause before someone had the courage to ask.

"What is it?" Luke managed to ask. His answer came in the form of his mother's voice.

"To sacrifice a god. Namely, Hermes."


	15. Chapter 15

Sloth: The last chapter of Memories of the you all so much for staying with me for so long. I know there are a lot of people of like this story. Thanks for all the reviews and all the favs. I'm glad I wrote this story, granted it did sway from its original story, which had more Luke angst -or torture/torment if you look at it a certain way - and who knows, I might go back and write the story as how I originally intended it to be. As a separate story of course. Once again, thank you all so much. Enjoy the last chapter.

Warning: This chapter contains cheesiness and fandom is also a reference to my other on going story Blurring Your Perspective in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians,or references from iCarly, Supernatural, Harry Potter, or Xialin Showdown. So don't sue, because this story is over.

* * *

"Destiny cannot be stopped. But that does not mean it cannot be changed. I learned that the hard way. My dad…he gave everything for me. He never dared to get close so he could save both of us from the emotional pain that it would cause. See, he knew my future. It knew it the minute my Mom tried to become the Oracle. They both knew that I was destined to stop Kronos. It's my destiny.

Well apparently my Dad, and my Mom whenever she's sane for five minutes, said 'screw destiny'. He literally went to uncharted territory, risked his neck, and stole my destiny butterfly (long story). He made it so I was never thrown off a cliff. Instead I was saved by my best friend, former opponent, on-again-off-again crush, and pain in my ass: Thalia Grace. Granted, I could have done without the 300-something volts of electricity through my head and my memory loss. Then again I was invincible. No, really, I had taken a swim in the River Styx and I can't die or get hurt unless someone stabs me…uh…best no tell anyone where my weak spot is.

Anyways, after waking up in Camp Half-Blood and mistaken Thalia for the maid, which she won't let me off the hook for, I spent some time at camp. I got to know, or re-know, my half brothers Travis and Conner Stole. They're the best brothers I could ask for because, despite being younger than me, they really watched out for me. They were the first people to accept me back and not act like I was going to stab them with Backbiter. And I had fun at camp. I didn't even worry about my lost memories. Well…that was until Percy came.

Now, don't get me wrong, the kid's great. He's like a little brother now, but back then, I swear he kept giving me the evil eye. Like I had attacked him or…never mind. Anyways, things went pretty bad after Percy and I got into a fight and we both somehow ended up inside the labyrinth. We got lost, argued, I had a nightmare, went sort of crazy (the hearing voices kind, not the kill the person next to you kind), and then got hit in the head by a boulder. That's went things really went to shit.

I was dragged to my subconscious by Kronos. He was the one I was supposed to kill. The monster I was destined to defeat by sacrificing my own life. Well, turns out he found out about that little thread of destiny and decided to take over my body by torturing me until I was crying in a fetal position. And just when I thought the titan was going to gain control of my body now that I had become a withering, crying lump on the floor, guess who showed up to save my ass? Percy, Thalia, my friend Annabeth, and some kid named Nico.

Well, the plan was for me to go into my mind, which my Dad had shielded from Kronos, thus the torturing, and for me to remember everything. Let me tell ya, it was not pretty. I had to remember everything about myself. All the good times I had running away, and all the pain and suffering I caused everyone because Daddy didn't love me enough. Anyways, before I go on in a rant that would really confuse you, let me tell you the gist of what happened. It went like this:

While I was being made to recall my memories one by one, Percy and friends were fighting Kronos. It got to the point where reinforcements were called and Kronos eventually turned into some ugly looking thing. I don't know, Percy didn't give me much detail. And while they were doing that, apparently my dad taking my destiny butterfly from where ever he got it, really pissed off the other destiny butterflies. They got so mad they starting dying out and sending the world into hell. Literally. There was hell fire and everything, but then again Apollo could have been exaggerating. And while all that was happening, Thalia was looking for me in my mind and just when he found each other, she fell into a black void. Don't look at me like that, I tried to save her. I really did. She just thought shocking me would be better than letting me save her.

Well, technically, what happened was that after she fell, she woke up and her father, Zeus, took us all to Olympus. There, we stayed unconscious and continued fighting Kronos in my mind. Long story, don't ask. Now, here's the fun part, after I found the key to stopping Kronos, and my weak spot, Percy was showing off some new god-like powers and kicking Kronos' ass. He eventually beat Kronos and I finished the job by stabbing the freak in his, well my, or ours, Achilles' spot. And then we just woke up. Although, I did have a rougher wake up than everyone else. It's not every day who forcibly removes a titan from your body.

Yeah, destiny can't be stopped. I still was the one to stop Kronos from destroying Olympus. And a child of a Big Three turned sixteen before it could happen. Although Thalia still claims Percy was the Big Three Child of Prophecy since he fought Kronos. But the thing is, we managed to change it. I'm still alive again kicking, Kronos is still gone, and Percy is free to be sixteen and not worry about Zeus smiting him.

But it came with a price. And that price is apparently the life of a god. See, there are these things called the Great Barriers of the Four Great Civilizations. They keep the balance between the Northern, Western, Southern, and Eastern Civilizations. Without them, it's Armageddon. Well, while we were fighting Kronos in my mind, the barriers were falling apart. They've gotten to the point where we can freely walk to Canada, Brazil, or Britain and find and interact with their gods/deities/whatever. And Zeus says the only way to fix it is if we sacrifice a god. And the god in sacrifice: my Dad."

.

.

.

"You can't!" Percy shouted, standing up so fast the blood rushed to his head. He stumbled, but managed to catch himself. "You can't just sacrifice a god."

Zeus glared down at Percy.

"Don't be quick to assume Percy Jackson. It is not we Olympians who will be sacrificing anyone."

"But you just said-"

"Percy," Poseidon interrupted, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. The ocean god gently pulled the boy back towards him. "Let him finish."

"Fine." Percy said after a minute.

"As I was saying, we will not be sacrificing anyone. Not willingly at least. You see, you younger gods do not know anyone from the other civilizations. Only those of the Great War do. It was we who first created the barriers. Those walls were our design, our creature, and possibly our greatest mistake. By allowing the walls to stay up for so long, we made it so that the world would not be use to our combined strength. Should they fall, so would the world."

"That's what Kronos told us." This time it was Annabeth's timid voice. Zeus turned to her and she flinched slightly. However, the presence of her mother gave her a second wind, and in a louder, more confident voice she spoke, "Kronos said he was trying to destroy the world. He told us about the walls, and how he tricked Hermes into causing them to break."

"And I bet it was fairly easy to trick Hermes wasn't it?" Zeus said. However, his tone did not contain any hate or spite, but disappointment. "This is why I did not allow the gods to get close to their children. By getting close to you, others will take advantage of the bond. They will use it against us."

Some of the gods turned away, but others stood up, heads held high.

"Well Father, I'm glad to have Annabeth. She's smart, and brave. I don't care if anyone tries to use her against me because I know she'd never let it happen. She's strong enough to take care of herself and she knows I'm strong enough to outsmart anyone who tries to harm me."

"She's right brother," Poseidon added. He patted Percy on the back. "Percy has shown himself time and time against to be very capable to handling himself. No one is going to come between the bond I share with him. That's why I gave him my blessing when he needed it. He's not just a claimed, but he's an Olympian child now."

Confused, Percy looked down at the tattoo on his forearm. It was glowing a faint blue. He suddenly took notice of other glowing tattoos in the room. There was one on Luke, Nico, and (though he'll never tell the girls he saw them) Annabeth and Thalia had tattoos on their lower back.

"Is that what the tattoos are for?" he asked. Poseidon smiled, nodding his head.

"Yes. They show that not only are you our children, but that you are honorary gods and given more power than any normal demi-god. I'm sure you remember turning that small puddle into an ocean right? Well you can do that, to a degree, in the real world too."

"Wow…Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome Percy."

Luke looked down at his own arm, where the golden caduceus was glowing. He turned to his father, who was smiling sadly back at him. Luke's face morphed into one of determination. No, he was not going to let them sacrifice his dad. Not after everything he had just gone through. Not after realizing that Hermes had done everything to save him from death. Hermes was a true father and Luke had only now begun to see that. He wasn't going to lose his dad. Not if he could stop it.

Ignoring the pain his body protested with, Luke stood up. Thalia tried to get him to sit down, but he gently waved her off. He ignored his father's plea for him to sit down. Luke walked towards Zeus, who just now looked away from the happy bonds his brothers and daughter had formed with their kids.

"Luke Castellan. I thought you had learned your lesson about trying to overthrow the gods."

"Oh, I have. Trust me, I'm way passed that now. To be honest, it got boring after the whole 'I'll have to share my body with my psychotic great-grandfather' thing. But right now, right now the only thing I'm thinking about is kicking your big, shinning ass!"

"Luke!"

Several gods either gasped or snickered.

"And tell me why you, a mortal boy, would attempt such a thing."

"Oh, I'll tell you why. Because you're full of nothing but hot air. You say you don't want the gods to be close to their kids because it endangers them. We both know the only reason you want it that way is because you're afraid yourself to get close to your kids. Or maybe you're ashamed that you went around screwing other women and you know Hera will kick your ass for him."

More gasps and snickers. Hera though had changed from appalled to smirking. Luke had suddenly made it to the bottom of her Good Family Member Book.

"You're probably jealous the Poseidon actually guides Percy, or Athena actually supports Annabeth in everything non-Percy related. Hell, even Hades is a better father than you since he kept his kids alive for a hundred years or so. And you're especially mad that my dad did something none of you other gods would ever do. He risked not his life, but the entire world just to make sure I'd come out of this destiny crap alive. Some a heartless parent like you wouldn't understand!"

By the end of his rant, mixed emotions had filled everyone in the room. Those like Poseidon, Athena, Hades, Demeter, Hermes, and even Hera were smiling proudly at Luke's monologue. He had hit home, emphasizing how close the other gods were to their kids and actually stood for them against Zeus. Others like Ares and Hephaestus were just smirking at the kid's attitude and/or potential blood lump he would become once Zeus got done with him. The rest kept silent, unsure what Zeus would do. And Zeus remained calm, not making a sound or showing any emotion what so ever.

"Are you done?" the lord of the skies asked. His response were a pair of solid blue eyes, much like his own electric blue eyes, staring determinedly at him.

"I admire you bold statements Luke Castellan, but I assure you, I do care about my daughter, but I know when to keep my distance and let her be. You assume that it is I who wish to throw my son into the pit of Tatarus. Trust me boy," electricity crackled around the god's eyes, "I'd rather take my own life than to do so."

"Then why are you telling us you're going to sacrifice my dad?"

"Because only the life force and soul of a god can restore the walls. It is how we got them up in the first place. The Egyptian God Imotep sacrificed himself so the walls could be brought up. I would do it myself, but the other gods, the other masters of the other Civilizations want retribution. They want Hermes to pay the price for bringing the walls down in the first place."

"Well why are you letting them! Are you the strongest god alive?"

"Are you questioning my power!"

Lighting back down from the sky, striking Zeus' palm. He brought his closed fist down to the floor and the Master Bolt appeared in all its glory, sparking with life and electricity. Luke stood still.

"I'm questioning your leadership skills. I'm questioning your parenting skills. And above all else, I'm questioning your authority."

"Respect my authority!"

"Shut it!"

"Luke!"

"**ENOUGH!**"

There was utter silence. Finally making her presence known to all, May Castellan stepped forward towards her son. For the first time in years, Luke got to see his mother. She was completely different than how he had remembered. Her long blond hair was as golden as drachma and as silky smooth and satin sheets. Her skin was glowing, completely contrasting her previously pale, dry skin. She no longer sloughed or walked in a drunken stupor; rather, she walked with grace and seemed to demand authority with her posture alone. And her eyes, the same eyes Luke had, were glowing bright sky blue.

Luke was speechless. His mouth hung open as he looked at his mother, unsure whether to move or not. Finally, as his mom drew closer, Luke stepped towards her.

"Mom? I'm so-"

SLAP!

Luke reared back; surprised to actually have his mother laid a hand on him. May looked down at him, her eyes piercing through his own.

"Do not be quick so assume Luke Castellan. I may share her body, but I assure you I am not May Castellan." _May _said, her voice coming out as dual voices, mixing together. One, as softer, much frailer, voice was obviously his mother's. However, Luke did not know who owned the stronger, more commanding voice.

Feeling his anger get the best of him, Luke growled at the deity that was obviously possessing his mother.

"Then who are you and why are you using my mom like some sort of…meat-suit?"

The woman huffed, seeming unfazed by the insult.

"Ironic really. This coming from the boy who was originally going to be my husband's _meat-suit_."

Luke's face morphed as his anger subsided and gave way to realization. He was unable to say anything, but Annabeth wasn't afraid to voice her ideas.

"You're Rhea: Mother of the Gods and the only titan ever to come out safely from the Great War."

"And you are Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. I thank you for being observant and knowledgeable about whom I am."

"Ok, so you're a titan. Now get out of my mom."

"Luke," Hermes warned. Being a god, and knowing the disaster he had caused, Hermes had accepted his fate when he had been caught. He had already risked punishment to save his son, he'd take death rather than see his efforts go in vain now. The god caught a glimpse of Zeus tightening his grip on the Master Bolt and Hermes gently pulled Luke back, away from danger.

Rhea did something unexpected. She laughed. a soft, melodic laugh that reminded Hermes so much of May.

"You're quite the brave one Luke. Just like your parents," she said, glancing over at Hermes, "it takes a lot of bravery to stand up against all that I've established."

Confusion etched itself on the faces of the demigods. Athena, being the voice of knowledge, explained to them, "Rhea was one of the deities who first created the walls. She is also the one who created the Destiny Butterflies. In other words, she is the Mother of Destiny and all that has occurred."

"So the Great Prophecy, that's you're doing?" Percy accused. He felt Poseidon's grip on his shoulder and begrudgingly restrained himself.

"Was my doing. Thanks to you, all of you, the Great Prophecy no longer exists. The gods no longer have to worry about a child of the Big Three ending their reign, and you Percy Jackson, no longer have to worry about them trying to kill you."

"Um...thanks?" he looked up at his father, who shrugged.

"I'd take it as a compliment."

Luke on the other hand kept glaring at the titan who was possessing his mother.

"Look, it's all nice and all to know you made the Great Prophecy and, pretty much made it so I'd have a shitty home life, but you're beating around the bush. Now why won't you get out of my mom?"

Again, Rhea laughed.

"You cannot blame me Luke. I, like Kronos, can only possess those who give us permission. Granted, I would never manipulate anyone like my husband. I simply told her you were in trouble, and if she wanted to help she would let me take over her body. She willingly agreed. As for why not, do not be angry, but I've decided to use her as collateral."

Luke saw red.

"Collateral?"

He raged towards the titan. He shrugged off Hermes' hand and continued marching until Thalia and Percy, who saw the potential danger for once, both ran over and stopped him.

"You don't have the right to do that to her!" he yelled.

"Luke calm down!"

Rhea sighed and turned to Zeus.

"Would you mind giving me some privacy with the children?"

"Are you sure mother?"

"Yes. I believe they are trust worthy."

Zeus nodded and ushered for the gods to leave. When he got some protest, he growled and the protests ended there. The worried parents gave their children some reassuring smiles before leaving. Soon, Rhea was left with the demigods. Percy and Thalia were still trying to restrain Luke and Nico and Annabeth, along with the spirit of Bianca and Zoe, stood cautiously near Rhea. Zoe turned and whispered something to Bianca before she faded away.

"I believe I need to do some more explaining."

"Oh you better explain," Luke demanded as he attempted to kick Percy off him.

Rhea calmly walked around the scuffle.

"As you obviously know, the other gods from the other Civilizations want retribution. They demand Hermes be thrown into Mt. Fuji and be sacrificed. Mt. Fuji may be an dormant volcano to mortals, but it is a holy place for us gods. Deep within the mountain is a pure, concentrated flame that can kill even us gods. It rips out our essence from our bodies and uses it to fuel and repair every magical property on the entire planet. Permanently."

"Including the barriers," Annabeth concluded. Rhea nodded.

"Believe me when I tell you this, Zeus does not want Hermes to be thrown into Mt. Fuji. However, his power is nothing compared to those of the other Higher Ups in the Northern Civilization."

"Wait, so these other civilizations have their own Big Three?" Percy asked. His brief distraction gave Luke the chance to throw the boy off him and free himself. Luke huffed and straightened his shirrt, begrudgingly listening to the titan. Rhea turned to Percy and nodded.

"Yes. Although they are not all a Trio. We of the Western Civilization have the Big Three: Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus. In the east there are five watching over their civilization. In the south there are two. And in the north, there are seven. As you can see, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, although they are the second strongest of these powers, are clearly out numbered. They cannot over rule this."

"So what, we're just going to let a bunch of other gods throw my dad into a mountain like we're a bunch of island tribes?"

Rhea chuckled.

"And they said Percy was the rash one."

"Hey!"

Rhea calmly walked over to the gaping hole in the wall. Silently, she stared out of it. Olympus was slowly being repaired by the gods. Their magic was seeping into the ruined city and was slowly putting it back together, brick by brick. The golden glow that covered the city gave it a majestic appeal. Stars were slowly peaking out from the clouds and in the distance, the demigods could see the faint lining of a transparent, yellow wall flickering in and out.

"Is that it?" Nico asked. Rhea nodded.

"The walls will fall exactly one year from today. And when that happens, for a brief minute, there will be no magic, no light, nothing. And in that minute, Hermes will be thrown into Mt. Fuji to repair it all."

"That's still not fair," Luke declared again, "and what about my mom? You said you're using her as collateral, but you never said what for."

"Luke," Thalia breathed, putting a hand on his shoulder. He seemed to calm down a little, but it was obvious he was still fuming. He had gone through hell within the past "week" and just when he thought things were going better for him, another titan came in and ruined it for him. Now instead of loosing his friends and his live, his was loosing both his parents just when he started to feel loved by them. He wasn't going to sit by for it.

"I am truly sorry that I'm taking your mother Luke, but it was the only way I could come to Olympus and speak with you."

"Me?"

"All, of you." Rhea corrected, "the day Hermes changed fate and Thalia prevented you from falling last winter, destiny was changed. Plans for your future, your lives, were changed. In a way, you young five no longer exist. At least not where I am concerned."

"I still don't get what you want to talk to us for." Nico said, offended by Bianca didn't seem to count. He looked over at his sister's ghost, who was smiling sadly.

"I'm getting to that. You see, what am going to tell you is very confidential. Not even the Olympians know of this. Only the original makers of the barriers - the angel Azrael, the goddess Isis, Queen Guinevere, and myself - know of another way to repair the barriers. You see, we created four keys that will restore the barrier. Whomever finds the keys will not only have the power to repair the barrier, but they would have the power to tear it down. They could get infinite power over magic far beyond your understanding."

Percy sighed. "Let me guess. You want us to find these keys."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. I would not ask this of you, but you see...there was a reason why Kronos tricked Hermes. There was a leak."

"A leak?"

"Someone gave him information on the keys. That's why he wanted to tear the barriers down. Because within the year it would take for the barriers to come down on their own..."

"Kronos would have found the keys," Annabeth concluded. "That's what he meant by ruling the Four Civilizations. Once he was in control of Luke's body, he'd go search for those keys and-"

"Rule the world?" Percy offered. Annabeth gave him a look, but nodded.

"My husband was very ambitious. Normally, I would not ask for you to search for these keys. It will be dangerous. Kronos will have most like inform his 'minions' of these keys and they will help him. He will gain allies from the other Civilizations and you would surely die."

"So it's a suicide mission," Thalia dead-paned.

"And you're using my mom you you'd ensure that we'd help you," Luke growled, tightening his fist. Rhea looked somewhat ashamed and looked away.

"My apologies, but it was the only way. Even when using your mother, I cannot not travel into the other Civilizations, a side-effect of having created them myself."

Luke growled. He crossed his arms before looking at the others. They all seemed to be thinking about the titan's...quest. There was no other way of putting it. They were being offered a quest from a titan.

"As if your lives weren't strange as it already was," Bianca joked, somehow managing to ruffle her brother's hair.

.

.

.

Camp Half-Blood was slowly being reconstructed. The week-long war was finally over. Well, he had been over the night before when Dionysus pretty much put a strangle hold on every monster and demon that had invaded their camp. In addition to that, the god had managed to fix the magical border, which really surprised some of the campers. At the moment, the campers were settling down, relaxing. They were all tired and just wanted to enjoy the rest of the summer without any more surprises. It was just unfortunate that Dionysus didn't repair the border sooner.

"Conner!"

"Come out Stole!"

"I'm right here."

"Not you!"

"Ow! Don't hit me!"

"Guys!" Grover finally shouted. Clarisse and Travis looked and him, surprised by his sudden outburst. The relatively shy satyr flushed red, but remained strong. "L-look, yelling at each other isn't going to get us anywhere. Now, Travis, you sure you saw Conner come out this way?"

"Yup. He was acting real weird."

"You mean weirder than normal?" Clarisse said with a smirk on her face. Travis growled.

"You just want to go back to making out with Chris now that Dionysus fixed him." Clarisse stomped her foot on his. "Ow!"

"Don't make fun of Chris." she said before marching forward. And walking right into Conner. "Oh dear gods. Damn it Stole! Don't do that."

"Conner!" Travis cheered, rushing over to pull his twin into a hug. It paused a little, feeling the slight awkwardness in the hug. "Are you ok?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah I'm cool. Just, seemed to zone out."

"Tch. You would." Clarisse said. "Lets go. I need to find Selena. She's been acting weird since Beckendorf broke his leg."

With that, Clarisse turned and ventured out of the woods to go find her friend. Grover nodded and then turned to the brothers.

"Glad you're safe Conner. Now if you guys don't mind, I'm ah, going to go see Juniper." he left with that.

Travis turned to his brother, smiling.

"Come on, I think we've got some pranking to catch up on." Travis said eagerly, turning and starting to walk towards camp. "The Apollo cabin are going to get for showing off and acting better than Cabin 12. Pay back bro!"

Conner smirked, eyes turning a weak gold color.

"Yes. Pay back sounds good."

.

.

.

"Thank you. All of you," Rhea said, her eyes shimmering with joy and appreciation. Luke, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico had all agreed to go on the quest. Original, Luke opted to go alone, but Percy and the others managed to convince him to let them come along. They were all in this together.

"Lets just get this straight, I'm only doing this for my parents," Luke said. Thalia walked up next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"And we're only doing it to help him." she said.

"I understand. Before you leave, I'd like to give you something." Rhea pulled out a dirty old parchment. It was folded hamburger style. Luke took the map and unfolded it. He moved over for Percy, who was curiously peaking over the older boy's shoulder.

The map looked like a an enlarged version of a geological map of the world, similar to the ones one would find in the back of a World History text book. Other than looking old, the map didn't seem all that special. That is, until it started to glow. Then, four dots literally burned themselves into existence onto the map. One was in the U.S. There was another in Canada, a third in Brazil, and a fourth on in England.

"Whoa," they chorused in astonishment.

Rhea smiled at the five young demigods. "Thank you once again. Remember, the gods do not know about the keys, but I will inform them that you will be going on an important quest for me. I warn you though. Kronos has already taken possession on someone you know. However, his encounter with you has severely weakened him and he won't be as strong. For now."

"What exactly is going to happen to my parents in the mean time?" Luke asked worriedly. His anger was still there, but after accepting the quest, he felt more worried that he might not be able to save his parents on time.

"They will be safe. Hermes will take Dionysus' place as camp director at Camp Half-Blood until the year is over. As for your mother, I will keep her safe. You've my word."

Luke nodded. Giving them one last smile, Rhea turned back towards the gaping hole. Her entire body started to glow, taking on a blue glow. Then, bit by bit she started to split into a swam of butterflies. Hundreds of bright blue butterflies flew into the wind, dancing in the air towards a lion drawn carriage. The butterflies spun around the lions and carriage and in a burst of light, the lions took off, pulling the carriage and butterfly swarm with them.

They all watched, Percy whistling lightly.

"That was kind of cool."

Luke chuckled and then pulled out the map. He looked up at the younger demigods. "You know, you guys didn't have to agree. They're my parents."

Percy smirked, "yeah, but it wouldn't be fair to let you have all the fun. And besides, invisible or not, you're going to get your ass kicked out there. You'll need back up. And what better back up there is then us?"

"You couldn't have said it any better Seaweed Brain," Annabeth smiled, punching him on the shoulder lightly.

"Really? Even after everything I did to you guys."

"It wasn't that bad. All you did was try to kill me like, twice..."

"And made me hold up the sky..."

"Stabbed me when I was a tree..."

"Kidnapped Artemis..."

"got my sister killed-"

"Ok, ok, I get it." Luke sighed. "Even all that, you guys want to help me-"

"Because that's what friends do." Thalia interrupted. "Besides, that was the old you. A nobody. You're Luke Castellan, the reformed bad guy and proud son of Hermes."

"Giving me a title? Really?"

Thalia just shrugged.

Nico turned to his sister.

"Are you sure you don't want to come Bianca?"

"No. My time here is over. I'm going back to the Underworld with Dad. He said he wanted me to do some work for him."

"Sounds like fun." Nico said sarcastically. Bianca just smiled before giving Nico a hug. She waved to the others and faded away. The older demigods chuckled at their younger friend."Shut up."

Looking out at Olympus' slow reconstruction, the group of demigods thought over their newest adventure. They watched as Artemis flew into the air in her chariot, the moon shinning brighter than before.

"Where exactly do we go from here?" Percy asked.

Luke returned to the map, laying it flat on the ground so they all could see it.

"According to this, there's one in Seattle, Washington..."

...

In an alley in downtown Seattle, Washington, there was a loud roar. A minotaur ran down the road. Two teens were running from the beast, taking a left turn into the alley. The monster chased after them, without hesitation. And it was struck in the chest by a metal pole. Surprised, it stumbled back, looking at the metal pole sticking out in its chest. One of the teens it had been chasing, a young blond girl, ran forward and somersaulted into the air. She came down swiftly and landed on the pole, pushing off it. The force of her attack shoved the pole deeper into the Minotaur's chest. It stumbled back further, falling to one knee. It tried to stand up, but the second teen, a boy with brown hair, came down and stabbed it through the heart with a bronze sword. The minotaur turned to dust.

"Wow nub, ya really had to go for a surprise attack from the air?"

"Oh, like a pole to the chest wasn't?"

"I yelled 'hey Fur-Face' didn't I?"

The two teens continued arguing as they walked out of the alley, a blue seashell necklace glowing brightly around the boy's neck.

...

"...and there's one in Ontario, Canada..."

...

On a deserted street on the Ontario road, two young men were sitting on the hood of a 67's Chevrolet Impala. They didn't say anything as they both drank from their bottle of beer, just watching the stars. The Impala seemed to catch the light of the stars, glowing lightly unknowingly to her two drivers.

...

"What about the one in England?" Percy asked as he examined the map.

...

In an apartment complex in London, England, four young teens were drinking highly caffeinated beverages. There was a young girl with bushy brown hair who kept telling the boys to clean up after themselves. The boys each were playing a game of Poker, betting stacks of sweets. A dark haired boy who somewhat resembled Percy, only with glasses and a scar on his forehead, had just one the jackpot, cheering as his red headed friend groaned and his blond haired friend pouted. There was an old sitting on the windowsill and this owl seemed to be the only one to see the glowing Diadem that was sticking out from a pile of dirty laundry.

...

"Hey, look at that," Annabeth said, pointing to the dot on Brazil. It disappeared from the map briefly before showing up again in the Caribbeans.

...

"Are you sure it'll be safe there?" a young Japanese girl asked her Brazilian friend. They were walking out of a cave in the Caribbean, having just hidden a glowing stone.

"Yup. Who's every going to look for it in there?" he asked her. "Now lets go. I here the resort had awesome tacoes."

...

"Do you think we should go after that one first?" Nico asked. Luke frowned.

"I don't know. Safest bet would be to go to Seattle. It's the closest," he said, hoping they'd go for the logic. He sighed. Percy slapped Luke on the shoulder.

"Cheer up Luke. We'll save your parents. We might only have one year, but that's all we're going to need."

Luke smiled up at the younger boy.

"Thanks Percy. And thanks for giving me a second chance."

"No problem."

They both shared a smile before turning.

"Alright. Let's get this show on the road." Percy cheered, happy to go on a quest.

They all started for the door, slowly falling into conversations as they went to go see their godly parents.

"Hey Thalia, you never explained how you came back before us."

"Oh, it's kind weird, all I remember was falling and-"

"Percy, I just thought of something. What about you mom?"

...

"CRAP!"

Their laughter echoed through the palace, making the gods smile.

.

.

.

End

* * *

Sloth: There it is guys. The last chapter. I hope this works as a one going story. You know, like how a series ends with a cliffhanger and the writers just let the fans come up with their own ideas, thus inspiring fanfiction...Or not. I'm not sure if I'll continue this and actually go with the idea I had of doing four individual stories where Percy and gang going to the other Civilizations and finding the keys. I mean, I would like to see an iCarly/Percy Jackson crossover. And a Supernatural/Percy Jackson crossover would be so funny since Jake Abel was in three episodes of Supernatural, playing the half-brother of Sam and Dean.

Anyways, it's been real fun guys. Maybe I'll see you again if people want me to.


End file.
